Sensei, Oshiete Kudasai
by Hikaru Kim
Summary: Yaoi Um rapaz começa a morar de favor com o seu professor. Com o tempo ele percebe que sua admiração por ele vai além do normal. O título "Sensei, oshiete kudasai" significa: "Professor, ensine-me por favor"
1. Chapter 1

- Vai doer um pouco.

- Não, sensei!Pare!

- Por que agora?É muito tarde pra voltar atrás

- Eu sei, mas, é que..

- Não se preocupe. Apenas confie em seu professor. - sorri gentilmente

- Mas...

Meu nome é Hikaru Shinji, estou no último ano do colegial e tenho 17 anos.

- AAAAAAH!!dói

- Você sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não me culpe.

- Mas isso dói muito!

Fazem quase dois meses que estou morando com o sensei. Eu até tinha um emprego e um apartamento, mas, fui demitido e despejado por descuido. Ele me deixou morar no apartamento dele por um tempo, mas ainda não consegui me manter em nenhum emprego.

- Como foi se machucar desse jeito?

- Bem, eu... Escorreguei!hehehe

- Francamente... Aí está!Eu não sou muito bom em fazer curativos, mas, vai servir - sorri desconsertado.

- Não, está muito bom!Obrigado, sensei!

Eu era capitão do time de basquete e ele, professor novato de japonês, Fujimoto Hiroki, 28 anos.

- Não acredito que não viu a placa de aviso

- Que placa?

- A que estava no corredor dizendo "Cuidado: O chão está molhado"

- Droga, acho que foi nela que eu escorreguei..

- Francamente... Bom, o que quer comer hoje?

- Curry!

- Você nunca se cansa?

- Bem, é que... O seu curry é o melhor!!

- Tudo bem, falando assim, quem negaria né?!Eu faço pra você.

Estávamos perto do Campeonato Estadual e a pressão era total. Nosso time era um dos favoritos e todos apostavam nele. Como capitão, treinava o dobro, todos os dias depois da aula. Uma vez, ao entregar a prova de japonês, ele ajeitou os óculos com o indicador e olhou em meus olhos:

- Hikaru Shinji-kun!Gostaria de ter uma conversa com você depois da aula - falando seriamente

- Mas... A minha nota tá na média, né? Eu sei que não é lá grande coisa, mas, não foi tão ruim assim, né?Sensei! - aflito

- Hikaru-kun!

- Sim, sensei?

- Tem alguma coisa mais importante pra fazer?

- Não, sensei!

- Depois da aula.

- Está bem...

Todos riram. Logo o fim da aula chegou e ele estava na sala do 2º ano, corrigindo trabalhos. Mal conseguia me manter em pé, temendo pela bronca. Prostrei-me diante da porta esperando coragem para abrí-la.

- Hikaru-kun?

Pensei: "droga! Não tem mais como fugir" e entrei na sala, sentando-me em uma cadeira em frente à mesa dele.

- Como vai o time de basquete? - perguntava enquanto corrigia os trabalhos.

- B..bem - não conseguia nem mesmo esconder a aflição que sentia

- Soube que está treinando bastante - levantando a face, olhou novamente em meus olhos.

Por alguma razão fiquei nervoso, não como antes, mas, como se me sentisse envergonhado. Inesperadamente ele sorriu.

- Torço por você!

Fiquei paralisado. Era só isso que tinha a me dizer?!Não precisava ter me chamado depois da aula pra dizer algo assim. E ele continuou:

- Só queria que não se esquecesse que a escola também é importante. Sei que suas notas estão na média, mas, notei que seu desempenho vem decaindo. Tem estado cansado e isso não é bom nem pro time nem pros seus estudos. Tenha isso em mente!

- Perdão..

- Não é culpa sua. Sei que há muita pressão sobre você. Por isso.. - fitando-me com uma expressão séria que me causava arrepios. - Vamos fazer um trato.

- Trato?

- Sim. Eu não passo nenhuma prova até o dia do jogo e em troca, você dará o seu melhor... Nas duas coisas. O que acha?

Meus olhos brilhavam. Logicamente concordei, apesar de saber que não seria fácil.

- Obrigado, sensei!Não tenha dúvidas de que darei o meu melhor!

- Terá a minha confiança. Agora pode ir.

- Obrigado - curvei-me diante dele e saí.

Aos poucos foi se tornando como um amigo. Chegou até a parar de corrigir provas certo dia e me ajudou com o treino. Era muito bom no esporte, de fato. Fiquei surpreso.

Um dia antes do jogo, ficamos até tarde treinando na quadra da escola, até que ele tropeçou. Fiquei assustado e fui ajudá-lo:

- Você está bem, sensei?

Ele riu e aceitou minha mão para levantá-lo:

- Sim. Acho que o cansaço é o meu pior adversário

- Já tá tarde. Melhor irmos. Eu consigo acordar bem disposto. Mas o que acontecerá se você não conseguir acordar?Você tá chegando a uma idade que...

- Se quiser continuar vivo até amanhã, fique quieto!

- Touché! Hohoho! Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos!

O tempo se fechava enquanto caminhávamos e então, uma enorme chuva caiu sobre nós.

- Droga, eu não posso molhar os trabalhos!

- Que estranho

- O quê?

- Um professor tão sério e politicamente correto falando "droga" - sorri divertindo-me com a fala.

- Primeiro, eu ainda sou uma pessoa comum e segundo, você ainda não me viu nos meus piores dias - abraçava a pasta, tentando protegê-la da chuva.

- Nem pretendo ver - retirando o suéter vermelho de algodão - aqui, sensei!

Cobri a pasta com a peça de roupa, ele me olhou surpreso. A chuva aumentou e procuramos abrigo na frente de uma loja com cobertura.

- Desculpe sensei! Se não tivesse ido treinar comigo, já estaria em casa - de cabeça baixa.

O homem sorriu e cobriu-me com seu casaco.

- O que acontecerá se ficar resfriado bem no dia do jogo?!

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele por um instante. Então voltei à posição inicial, extremamente envergonhado.

- obrigado - murmurei.

Esperamos o fim da chuva mas o céu já estava escuro e ela não parava.

- Acho melhor irmos pra casa. A chuva pode durar a noite toda. Sua casa fica perto daqui?

- Sim!

- Eu levo você até lá.

- Mas, sense...

- Não se preocupe.

Quando chegamos lá, a chave não entrava na porta. Foi aí que vi uma notificação no chão. Havia sido despejado. O fato é que na semana anterior, cochilei no serviço e fui demitido. Francamente... Justo no dia de visita do dono do Restaurante!! Dois dias depois fui roubado e, pelo 2º mês consecutivo, não paguei o aluguel. Eu sou realmente um cara de sorte!

- Você pode ficar no meu apartamento por um tempo.

- Não! Imagina... Eu vou dar um jeito! Não se preocupe!

- Está bem então.

Pensei que ele tentaria me convencer mas ao falar isso, virou-se e começou a caminhar normalmente. Conselho: Nunca dê uma de forte e recuse a ajuda de alguém quando você tem certeza de que está ferrado.

- Sensei!

Ele parou.

- Eu poderia ficar? Vai ser só até eu conseguir um emprego e recuperar meu quarto! Não vai demorar, juro!

- Está bem. Vamos!

Chegando ao apartamento, insistiu pra que eu dormisse em seu quarto. Mais uma vez recusei e fui dormir no sofá. Pelo menos era confortável, pelo menos ele tinha um sofá. Isso mesmo, eu não tinha sofá. Quando algum amigo ia me visitar, sentava no chão, ao pé da mesa. Eu dizia que era muito tradicional, acho que nunca acreditaram nisso, mas, ninguém chegou a comentar sobre.

- Ele devia estar mesmo querendo que eu saísse... Até arrumou minhas coisas pra que eu não perdesse tempo lá - enquanto tirava uma roupa seca da sacola.

- Você devia ao homem dois meses de aluguel.

- Eu sei, mas... Aah deixa vai. Sensei!

- Hum?

- Você mora sozinho aqui?

- Sim, por quê?

- Bem, é que... Um homem bem-sucedido como você, bom caráter e bonito... Quero dizer, as mulheres gostam disso. O tipo perfeito eu diria. Quero dizer, para as mulheres! - extremamente nervoso e envergonhado.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Amanhã é um grande dia. Não demore a dormir - falou enquanto jogava a toalha para mim.

- Ok.

- Boa noite

- Bo-boa noite, sensei!

Durante a noite, meus olhos fechados não adormeciam. Quando ouvi um barulho na cozinha, que ficava no mesmo cômodo que a sala. Abri meus olhos e levantei assustado. Me deparei com o dono da casa fazendo café.

- Não consegue dormir?Ou eu te assustei?

- As duas coisas. Não é cedo demais pra fazer café?

- Ajuda a manter o ânimo - sorri.

- Mas pra quê ter ânimo nesse horário? - ajeitando-me no sofá.

- Bem, parece que deixei muitos trabalhos sem correção e preciso entregá-los com urgência - sorri desajeitado.

Eu sabia que a culpa era minha. Ele parou pra treinar comigo e agora estava se sacrificando. Me senti mal e o mínimo que pudia fazer era pedir desculpas.

- Desculpe... A culpa é minha.

- Imagina, eu me diverti jogando com você. Quer café?

Droga, ele é idiota?Me tratando assim depois do que causei a ele. Normalmente um outro professor me trataria mal e jogaria na cara que a culpa é minha, que eu deveria ser responsável pela minha vida e que ele não tem que ficar me ajudando. Ele é tão bom que me revolta.

- Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Ele me olhou por um tempo com um misto de surpresa e divertimento.

- E o que você tem a me oferecer?

- Bem... Eu... Bom... Eu...

Sorriu de novo.

- Vai querer o café ou não?

Ele tava mesmo me irritando.

- Se quiser, eu posso ajudar você a corrigir. São do 2º ano mesmo, né?

- Não, esse é o meu trabalho. E você tem que descansar. Ah!É mesmo!Se tomar café aí que não vai dormir mesmo!Bom, que tal um chá?

- Er... Obrigado.

"Por que me sinto tão irritado? Ele tá sendo gentil comigo. Eu devo ser grato" Eu falava a mim mesmo repetidas vezes. Foi quando ele sentou ao meu lado e senti arrepios. "Mas que diabos é isso que estou sentindo? Ele é um homem, Shinji! Um homem!!"

- Aqui está.

- Obrigado.

- Hikaru-kun?

- Hum? - estremeci.

- Acha que está pronto?

- P-Pra quê?

- Para o jogo

- Aaaah!Sim, claro. Vamos arrasar - empolguei-me. Ele só sorriu e foi embora.

A manhã chegou e acordei entusiasmado. Tomei banho, coloquei o uniforme e bati no quarto do Fujimoto-sensei. A porta estava aberta e não havia ninguém no lugar. A cama estava arrumada, pensei que ele já havia levantado. O procurei pelo apartamento todo. Fui até o seu pequeno escritório e lá estava ele, com a cabeça repousada sobre a mesa, desacordado. O chamei algumas vezes e ele se levantou.

- Já chegou a hora?

- Bem, já, mas, o senhor está bem, sensei?

- Sim, eu vou ficar pronto num instante.

Foi caminhando até a porta e segurou-se nela. Por pouco não caiu. Fui socorrê-lo. Seu corpo estava quente. Num instante seus olhos se fecharam. Ele estava desmaiado nos meus braços. Fiquei sem reação, chamando "sensei, sensei!!" em vão. Então o levei até a cama. O cobri com cobertores e pus uma toalha molhada em sua testa, como minha mãe fazia nessa situação. Depois fui até a farmácia comprar algum remédio.

Fiquei observando-o enquanto esperava que acordasse para tomar o remédio. Era realmente uma pessoa bonita. Admirava-me que não tivesse ninguém. Mas esses pensamentos me confundiam, afinal, ele era um homem. "É normal achar um homem bonito? Bom, talvez não tenha nada demais nisso. Se não passar disso..."

- Hi..Hikaru-kun?

Prontamente fui até ele.

- Sensei!

- Que horas são?

- Hum... Acho que umas duas da tarde.

- Então, o jogo... O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei.

- Droga, tanto trabalho pra você não jogar, por minha causa. No final eu que acabei ficando doente - sua expressão transmitia raiva.

- Não se preocupe. Tome!

Dei a ele o remédio e peguei o termômetro.

- Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo. Não deveria ter se importado e ido pro jogo.

- Não diga besteiras. Abra a boca!

Obedeceu.

- Logo logo a febre passa. Enquanto isso descanse. Já liguei para o colégio e disse que estava doente. Estou indo levar os trabalhos que precisa entregar.

- Realmente, não precisava.

- Outra vez? Se não quiser levar vacina você sabe aonde, fique quieto!

- Touché!

Nós dois rimos.

- Obrigado, Hikaru-kun! - sorriu gentilmente. Corei.

- Er... Estou indo!

- Okay. Peça desculpas a todos por mim.

- Você tem algum defeito?

- O que disse?

Fiquei nervoso. As palavras saíram sem querer e pareceram muito estranhas.

- Er... Eu... Só... Er... Bem, é que... - ajeitando a gola da camisa.

- Hikaru-kun?

- O quê?

- Você está apaixonado?

- O QUÊ??NÃO! Você é homem, imagina... Nada contra você ou pessoas como você... Mas eu, bom, você até que é interessante, mas, não pra mim, entende?!

Ele riu.

- Eu não perguntei se era por mim e sim por alguém, qualquer pessoa. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso.

- Aaah! Bem, não. Eu acho.

- Tá bem, agora pode ir.

Senti-me um empregado. Caminhei amaldiçoando cada membro da família dele no pensamento. Ao mesmo tempo, me perguntando o que ele estava pensando de mim depois daquelas palavras idiotas.


	2. Chapter 2

Fui até a sala dos professores entregar os trabalhos do Fujimoto sensei. Um homem barrou-me na porta.

- É proibida a entrada de alunos aqui. Além disso.. Você não deveria estar no jogo hoje, senhor capitão?? - sorriu com certo sarcasmo.

Aquela aura de puro veneno pertencia ao meu professor de história. É não só o professor mais exibido como também o mais sarcástico.

- Vim entregar os trabalhos do Fujimoto sensei. Poderia chamar alguém que entregue isto pra mim?

- Desculpe, mas, não sou garoto de recados. - fechando a porta, entrou e sentou-se em uma poltrona.

Maldito! Que me deixasse entrar pelo menos! Por sorte uma professora me atendeu dignamente e entreguei os trabalhos a ela.

Ao passar pelo corredor vi Akira, o pivô do time de basquete. Após o término do jogo, os participantes haviam sido dispensados da aula o resto do dia.

- Então... Como foi o jogo? - perguntei aflito.

- Ganhamos.

- É isso aí!Sabia que isso ia acontecer!!Vamos pro nacional!!Não é empolgante??

- Não... Você está errado.

- Como assim? Nós ganhamos, temos que ir pro campeonato nacional, não?

- É que... Nós iremos sem você.

- O quê? Como assim?

- O treinador espera por você no ginásio. Desculpa, eu tenho que ir.

- Mas, espera!Akira!!

- Desculpa cara.

Mais tarde, voltei para casa, angustiado. Encontrei com ele na cozinha. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, ele sorriu.

- Você gosta de curry?

Até tentei dizer algo, porém, o cheiro da comida me chamava.

- INCRÍVEL!O seu curry é simplesmente incrível!! - empolgado ao extremo.

- Que bom que gostou. É pra me desculpar.

A angústia voltou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hein? - olhei pra ele, me olhava preocupado, recuei. - nada.

- Como se eu fosse acreditar... O que aconteceu? - agora, parecia sério. Não pude deixar de contar.

- Eu... Fui expulso do time.

Um silêncio invadiu o apartamento.

- Mas, tá tudo bem - sorri sem graça. - o time ganhou o jogo e vai pro campeonato nacional. Isso é ótimo, não é?

Ele continuou me olhando com aquela expressão séria.

- Aaaaaah tá bom!! Eu tô mal! Eu não queria ter saído, eu queria jogar com eles no nacional!! - chorei.

- Isso não é justo.

- O que disse?

- Não é justo que fique fora do time depois de tanto trabalho. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

- Espera sensei! Você tá doente!

- Coma todo o curry. Eu volto logo.

- Mas, se aparecer lá, vai ter problemas.

- Tem razão - sentou-se novamente.

Eu e minha boca...

- Mas vou resolver isto. Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, agora vá descansar. Não era nem pra ter levantado de lá. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, imagina só! Eu não estaria aqui para ajudá-lo.

- Obrigado.

No outro dia, ele foi falar com o treinador. Pela tarde, fui chamado até o ginásio. Eu iria ser testado até o campeonato nacional, ficando como reserva. Não fiquei muito feliz com isso, mas, pelo menos existiam chances de jogar. No fundo, o treinador Sakamoto não era má pessoa. Ele só tinha medo que eu deixasse o time na mão.

Fui para casa pronto para contar as novidades ao sensei. Ninguém era mais sortudo que eu. Queria agradecer e comer curry como comemoração. Queria que ele se sentisse orgulhoso por mim. Abri a porta. Ele estava lá, com a professora gentil que encontrei pela manhã. Atrapalhei um beijo. Ele sorriu sem graça, afastando-se dela.

- Hikaru-kun!

A moça apenas me olhou de lado, forçando um sorriso.

- Essa é a Shizumi-san, professora de física dos primeiros e segundos anos.

- Já nos conhecemos hoje de manhã. Eu estou atrapalhando. Podem deixar que vou sair... - sem saber onde enfiar minha cabeça.

- Aah não se preocupe, não é Shizumi-san?

- Sim. Já estou de saída. Nos vemos amanhã, Hiroki.

- Sim. Até amanhã. - sorri gentilmente.

Passou por mim, colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

- Até amanhã, Hikaru-kun!

Foi embora. Eu nem mesmo olhei para ele.

- Ela veio entregar as anotações da reunião que perdi ontem. É mesmo muito atenciosa.

- Hum..

- Olha... Se está achando que temos alguma relação eu...

- Não precisa se explicar. É algo que não me diz respeito.

Assustou-se com a minha fala e tentou se aproximar. Eu fui até a porta, indiferente.

- Eu vou correr um pouco.

- Mas... Hikaru-kun?

Parei perante a porta.

- Não demore muito. Vou fazer o curry que você gosta.

Saí contendo minha frustração. Corri com todas as minhas forças.

- Droga, droga, droga, droga. Aquele idiota... O que ele tem na cabeça? Depois daquela pouca vergonha, diz que vai cozinhar pra mim.

Seus corpos juntos, os lábios quase se tocando, era nojento. Aquilo não saia da minha cabeça.

Cheguei até uma quadra abandonada que ficava pelas redondezas. Ia até lá jogar um pouco quando estava irritado. E eu, definitivamente estava irritado.

Abri a mochila e tirei minha bola de basquete. Enquanto tentava fazer cestas, continuava a pensar.

- Aquele cara... Ele finge ser bonzinho, mas na verdade é frio e pervertido. Isso mesmo! Você pensa que conhece as pessoas e aí se depara com uma realidade diferente... Eu deveria saber... Aliás, sempre soube que tinha algo errado com ele. Não podia ser tão perfeito quanto parecia. Droga! Aquele idiota!

- Hikaru! - uma voz meio longe chamava.

Pensei ser minha imaginação e continuei a tentar acertar a cesta. Até que a bola saiu de minhas mãos. Quando vi, Akira estava sorrindo com a bola na mão.

- Akira!

- Brigou com a namorada? Parece frustrado.

- Eu não tenho namorada. Por que veio aqui? Não que eu esteja te expulsando... Eu só...

- É que... - pega a bola e acerta a cesta - tô meio frustrado - ri.

- Pelo menos você consegue acertar a cesta.

Sentei em baixo de uma árvore e ele deitou-se ao meu lado.

- Soube que o treinador chamou você hoje.

- Sim.

- E então?

- Tô no banco de reservas.

- Já é alguma coisa...

- Pois é. Fiquei feliz por poder voltar pro time.

- Tô vendo sua felicidade transbordando - diz em tom de deboche.

- Akira!

- Hum?

- Já aconteceu de você pensar que conhece alguém e de repente essa pessoa é totalmente diferente do que você pensou?

- Sua namorada?

- Não!! Eu não tenho namorada, já disse.

- Aah... Bom, fala de pessoas falsas?

- Sim. Eu acho.

- Existe muita gente assim. Não precisa ficar tão irritado. Afinal, nem é sua namorada né.

- Mas... Deixa eu exemplificar.

- Okay.

- Imagina uma pessoa que você acha que é gentil e inocente e que você seria capaz de colocar a mão no fogo por ela. Se encontrasse essa pessoa com uma outra pessoa sem que você saiba. Assim você vê que ela não é tão inocente assim e que traiu sua confiança.

Silêncio.

- Isso não faz sentido pra mim.

- Como não??

- Essa pessoa não tem obrigação nenhuma de contar sobre isso. A não ser que seja sua namorada - ri com malícia - Aí sim seria traição.

- Mas, se não for isso. O que é então?

- Ciúmes.

- Como?

- Você está com ciúmes. É óbvio! Agora me conta... Quem é essa garota? Eu conheço?

- EU NÃO TÔ COM CIÚMES!

- Está sim e não precisa se alterar.

- EU NÃO... Eu não tô me alterando. É só que... Por que eu teria ciúmes dessa pessoa?

- Talvez... Você esteja se interessando por essa pessoa.

- NÃO! Isso não! Não mesmo.

- Em outras palavras... Você está apaixonado por essa pessoa.

Senti como se estivesse sendo sugado pra outra dimensão.

- Até parece que nunca se apaixonou...

- É que... Você não entende... Eu não posso estar apaixonado por essa pessoa. Isso não faz sentido!

- Com o tempo, você vai achar encanto em todas as coisas que essa pessoa faz. Quando ela se aproximar, seu coração vai bater mais rápido. Quando ela te olhar nos olhos, você vai tremer e suar. Quando chamar por você, vai arrepiar-se. Vai começar a observá-la em cada simples movimento e viajar com momentos estranhos que são completamente idiotas mas que te fazem ser o idiota mais feliz do mundo.

- Aaaaaaaah pára com isso!!!! - tapei meus ouvidos, balançando a cabeça negativamente várias vezes.

- Se esta é a sua frustração... Aproveite-a enquanto durar - levantando-se.

- Aonde vai?

- Pra casa. Estou mais tranqüilo agora.

- Mas...

- Hikaru. A melhor coisa que pode fazer... É contar sobre seus sentimentos.

Voltei para casa mais confuso do que quando saí. O causador de tanta confusão estava sentado na mesa, lendo um livro. Assim que cheguei, ele sorriu fechando o livro e tirando os óculos.

- Que bom que chegou a tempo.

"Vai começar a observá-la em cada simples movimento"

As palavras do Akira não saiam de minha mente. Ele me serviu e sentou-se a mesa comigo.

- Então, como foi a conversa com o treinador?

- Bem. Vou ficar no time reserva por enquanto.

- Isso é bom. Significa que há chances de jogar.

- Pois é...

Levantei minha cabeça um instante e logo baixei, voltando meu olhar ao prato. Aquele maldito Akira...

- Alguma coisa errada? - fitava-me com preocupação.

- Não, não! Hehehe - sorri sem graça, transpirava como um porco.

"Quando ela te olhar nos olhos, você vai tremer e suar"

- Tem certeza? Você não parece muito bem - levantou-se e foi aproximando-se de mim.

"Quando ela se aproximar, seu coração vai bater mais rápido"

- TÁ TUDO BEM!

- Não é o que parece... Hikaru-kun!

"Quando chamar por você, vai arrepiar-se"

Estava a ponto de ter um colapso.

- Olha, sobre a professora Shizumi... Nós não temos nada. Ela só confundiu um pouco meus sentimentos e por isso estávamos daquele jeito quando você chegou. Só não disse nada para não constrangê-la.

- Por que está me contando isso, Sensei?

- Só achei que deveria ser sincero com você.

"Com o tempo, você vai achar encanto em todas as coisas que essa pessoa faz"

- Tá tudo bem - sorri.

Silêncio.

- Vou tomar um banho. Se quiser mais curry pode pegar.

- Tá.

Meu coração ainda estava acelerado. Até meu pensamento ficou sem palavras naquele momento, se é que isso é possível. Eu não podia estar apaixonado por ele. Afinal, ele é um homem! E é meu professor. Isso não faz sentido algum.

Graças ao Akira, me dei conta de que o sensei não só é o que eu imaginava, mas que eu estava com ciúmes dele. E tinha que admitir que fiquei aliviado depois de ouvir que eles não tinham nada e que ele não sentia nada por ela.

- Mas que diabos estou pensando??!!! Droga... Aquele maldito!

A culpa era desse idiota que estava roubando minha paz e também minha sanidade. Eu que me esforcei tanto pra ser um garoto bonzinho... Oh céus!Por que eu??

De repente, uma mão gelada toca em meu ombro. Arrepiei-me por inteiro. Era a mão do destruidor de garotos bonzinhos!

- Assustei você? Desculpe, é que você parecia tão distraído. - sorri divertindo-se com minha cara de quem viu assombração.

- Hehehehehe - forçando uma risada.

Levantei, deparando-me com seu corpo seminu. Corei. Eu tava mesmo ficando suspeito!

- Não vai terminar de comer?

- Ah! Claro! - sorri sem graça, suando muito.

Aproveitei a oportunidade para afastar-me dele. Enquanto eu comia, ele enxugava o cabelo com uma toalha. Seus cabelos negros e lisos caiam sobre os olhos azuis, fazendo com que parecesse ainda mais novo.

Eu o observava de maneira tão intensa que esqueci completamente do curry, que acabou caindo e manchando minha camiseta. Ele rapidamente pegou um guardanapo molhado.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Só voltei à realidade quando senti o pano molhado em meu corpo. As sensações que comecei a sentir são indescritíveis.

- Se não passar água logo e limpar, vai secar e ficar manchado.

- Desculpe.

- A camiseta é sua, não é? Então não tem porquê pedir desculpas - sorri.

Eu apenas o observava. Foi então que lembrei-me do que Akira disse antes de ir.

"Hikaru. A melhor coisa que pode fazer... é contar sobre seus sentimentos."

Pior do que estava, não podia ficar. Aquela era a oportunidade. Eu não podia ficar com esses pensamentos estranhos por mais tempo. Eu precisava dizer à ele.

- Sensei!


	3. Chapter 3

- Sensei!

Ele parou e me olhou.

- Sim?

Aqueles olhos... O que podia fazer diante deles?!

- Sensei, eu... Eu preciso dizer uma coisa!

- O quê? - senta-se no chão.

- É que... Eu não sei bem como falar...

- Hum... Sobre o que é?

- Sen-sentimentos - quase morrendo de vergonha.

Ele sorriu, pôs o pano sobre a mesa e recolocou os óculos.

- Você pode conversar sobre o que quiser sem problemas. Não há motivos para ter vergonha.

- É que... Você não entende... Eu...

- Está mesmo apaixonado. Não é?

Comecei a emitir sons estranhos como um completo imbecil. Minha reação não podia ser pior.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Eu já sabia - sorri.

- Sa-sabia?

A respiração agora falhava. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, reagir, falar.

- Sim. Por que hesita em admitir? Não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

O que ele estava falando? Eu tava apaixonado por um cara! E pior... Esse cara era ele e mesmo assim não vê problema nenhum?? Afinal, o que ele sentia por mim? Estava prestes a perguntar quando ele interrompeu meus pensamentos e disse:

- É a professora Shizumi né?

- Shizumi... San? - entortando a cabeça.

- Sim, é dela que você gosta. Por isso ficou tão abalado quando nos viu juntos. Por isso não quer admitir porque um professor e um aluno não podem se relacionar dessa maneira. Não é?

Mais uma vez fui puxado pra outra dimensão. Ele achou que eu estava apaixonado por aquela mulher e eu a conheci no dia anterior!! Talvez por isso tenha se explicado pra mim, por que achou que eu estava com ciúmes DELA. Mais uma coisa me deixou desolado:

"Um professor e um aluno não podem se relacionar dessa maneira"

Akira... Seu conselho só piorou as coisas.

- Deve ser difícil lutar contra você mesmo. Você deve estar confuso e inseguro - olha-me com tristeza e preocupação.

Há! Ele não imagina o quanto!

- É, mas...

- Hikaru-kun! Você pode contar comigo!

Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- E deixe-me dizer uma coisa...

Conselho não, conselho não!

- Siga seu próprio instinto. O que achar que deve fazer faça.

Okay. Agora meu instinto diz pra pular no seu pescoço e dizer "NÃO TIRE CONCLUSÕES PRECIPITADAS, IDIOTA!!"

- Isso seria um pouco inconseqüente, sensei.

- Isso seria interessante, não acha?

Melhor não dizer o que meu instinto quer fazer.

- Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que costuma seguir seus instintos, sensei - sorri desafiador.

- Isso porque preciso despertar meus instintos - sorriu.

Por um instante olhou-me sem dizer nada. Senti-me tentado a beijá-lo. Meu coração batia como nunca. Precisava sentir aqueles lábios nos meus. "Devo estar ficando louco" concluí.

- Quem sabe... Isso desperte seus instintos.

Aproximei-me tocando com as mãos em seu rosto. Deixei que minha boca tocasse a dele sem invadi-la, talvez por medo da reação, medo de uma possível rejeição. Ele ficou parado. Tinha medo de largá-lo e ter de encará-lo, pois, nem mesmo eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas num rápido movimento afastou-se de mim. Parecia assustado. É... Aquilo realmente despertou os instintos dele.

- Hi... Hikaru...

- DESCULPA! - abaixei a cabeça, extremamente envergonhado - Eu não tenho interesse nenhum na Shizumi-san. A pessoa de quem eu gosto é... Você, sensei!

"Não acredito que falei isso" repetia à mim mesmo.

- Eu sei que é estranho. Não espero nada com isso, eu só... Eu tentei me conter, mas...

Fui puxado pelo braço. Me vi no chão, envolto por seus braços. Meu coração agora doía, uma dor quase insuportável.

Afastou meu corpo, olhando-me com certa tristeza. Ao perceber minha aflição, ele sorriu. Segurou-me pela cintura e então me beijou. Senti-me entorpecido. O beijo parecia anestesiar toda a ânsia de antes. Esqueci completamente de tudo o que me prendia àquele labirinto de dúvidas.

Ao fim do beijo, só pude murmurar:

- Sensei...

- Não se preocupe. Apenas confie no seu professor - sorriu.

Ele não disse que estava apaixonado por mim, nem que ficaríamos juntos. Pediu apenas pra que eu não me preocupasse e confiasse nele. Isso me bastava naquele momento.

O resto da noite foi silenciosa. Pouco me importava, ele havia me beijado. Era só no que pensava. Enquanto olhava pra ele, silenciosamente, pensava em suas qualidades.

"Vai começar a observá-la em cada simples movimento e viajar com momentos estranhos que são completamente idiotas mas que te fazem ser o idiota mais feliz do mundo"

Akira... Obrigado.

No dia seguinte acordei e o café estava pronto, mas, ele não estava mais lá. Conferi o relógio e vi que ainda era cedo. Naquele dia tive dois tempos de aula com ele. Parecia frio, distante. Não me olhou nos olhos sequer uma vez. Entreguei minha redação e fiquei diante dele aguardando algum comentário. O que recebi foi um silêncio que me obrigou a ir sentar.

Ao final da aula, lá estava ele em uma sala de 3º ano, corrigindo provas. Eu precisava saber se estava mesmo me evitando. "Ele não sabe o trabalho que deu pra falar aquilo ontem a noite e é assim que me retribui?!Maldito homem de comercial de creme dental... Seu sorriso branco só faz parte do marketing??" E lá estava eu a pensar e fazer coisas idiotas novamente...

- Sensei! - abri a porta, interrompendo-o.

Seu sorriso fraco confirmava minhas teorias.

- Hikaru-kun! Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Bem, er... Me disseram.

- Precisa de algo?

Precisava pensar em alguma coisa rápido.

- É que, é que... Esqueci de pôr o nome na redação!!

Detalhe: Depois de três tempos de aula vou procurá-lo por causa disso sendo que eu moro com ele. Ele deve ter notado que foi uma desculpa mas não contestou. Eu peguei minha redação e vi que seus olhos estavam direcionados para o meu nome completo escrito no topo da folha. Eu fiquei sem graça e guardei o papel junto aos outros da minha turma.

- Acho que me enganei.

- Não é esse o motivo por ter vindo aqui, é?

Corei.

- Bem, eu... Vim saber se estava tudo bem

- O que acha?

- Parece bem. Então tá, eu vou indo - ando até a porta, ela é fechada diante dos meus olhos.

- Nós dois sabemos que não.

- Eu vou deixar você terminar o seu trabalho. Agora deixa eu ir.

- Não até conversarmos - encarou-me sério.

- Foi você que me evitou o dia todo, não foi? Então por que quer conversar agora? - explodi de raiva.

- Hikaru!

- Se não se interessa por mim, por que me beijou ontem? Por que me deixou ter esperanças? Por que fez com que eu tivesse certeza dos meus sentimentos por você? Por acaso você é idiota?? - o mirei com ódio - Eu tô cansado disso.

- Lembra que disse que um professor e um aluno não podem ter esse tipo de relação? Não é que eu não esteja interessado por você, mas, sabemos o quanto isso é errado. Eu não queria te machucar, só me deixei levar pelos meus "instintos".

- O que quer que eu faça?

- O que VOCÊ quer que eu faça Hikaru-kun?

Parei por uns instantes.

- Só quero poder não me preocupar e confiar no meu professor. Pode resolver isso, sensei?

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos ver se aprendeu a lição. Quando seus instintos dizem pra fazer algo... - dizia enquanto se aproximava

- Você... Deve fazer?

Aproximava-se de mim até me deixar sem saída. Enquanto uma das mãos prendia a porta, a outra se ocupava tocando meu rosto.

- Correto.

Por fim pôs seus lábios junto aos meus. Invadiu-me com paixão e eu correspondi. As palavras de Akira, vieram como um turbilhão de sensações que faziam parte da minha "nova vida". Mas mal podia esperar que o beijo dele não seria a única sensação que eu sentiria.

Com a insuficiência de ar, nos separamos. Ele então segurou meu braço e repousou a cabeça em meu pescoço, beijando-o, chupando-o. Eu não precisava pensar em como reagir, pois meu corpo agia naturalmente. Minha cabeça encostou-se à porta e lembrei-me de onde estávamos

- Sensei, estamos na escola.

Mesmo falando aquilo, pouco me importava as coisas ao meu redor.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui. Não se preocupe.

O afastei para beijá-lo novamente. Tirou a mão que prendia a porta para acariciar meu corpo, percorrendo-o delicadamente, me causando arrepios. Colocou então as mãos por dentro do meu uniforme. Desesperei.

- Sensei, o que está fazendo? - tentando conter as emoções.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Sorri de volta, involuntariamente.

- Irei até onde desejares.

No começo entendi como uma declaração, mas, ao vê-lo abrindo minha calça vi suas verdadeiras intenções com aquela frase.

- SENSEI!

- Não se preocupe. Não causaria nenhuma dor à você. A não ser que me peça - sorri de novo.

Antes que eu dissesse algo, um gemido foi inevitável. Ele havia tocado ali, naquele lugar onde um homem é mais sensível.

- Não, o que está...? - antes que pudesse terminar a fala, senti sua mão apertando-me.

- Sensei!

- Está tudo bem...

"Apenas confie no seu professor" ele diria, como sempre diz. E continuou apertando até que não agüentei.

- Pare!

Aquela sensação dentro de mim era uma coisa inquietante. Precisava acabar com aquilo.

- Já chega, pare!

- Você procurou por isso, não? Quer que eu te dê atenção? Minha atenção é toda sua neste momento - sorriu.

Aquilo me assustou. O que diabos ele sentia por mim?! Aquela gentileza que me incomodava, surgindo em seu rosto com palavras desafiadoras. Definitivamente não gostava daquilo.

- Não! Não foi por isso! Pare!

Ele o fez, as mãos livres apoiaram-se nos meus ombros.

- O que quer de mim, Hikaru?

Baixei a cabeça.

- Eu, eu não sei...

Suspirou longamente.

- Vamos pra casa.

Ele era mesmo imprevisível, assim como eu. Fujimoto Hiroki, quanto mais convivemos, mais sinto a distância entre nós e é aí que minhas dúvidas me invadem.

Na volta pra casa permaneci de cabeça baixa, pensativo até que ele parou.

- Hikaru-kun?

Parei também.

- Gosta de sorvete?

Levantei a cabeça e vi um quiosque. Ele sorriu.

- Vamos! - segurou minha mão e levou-me até lá.

- Espere, eu...

- Ah vamos! Todo mundo gosta de sorvete, né?

- Mas...

- Se o problema é dinheiro, não se preocupe, eu pago um pra você - disse aproximando-se do meu rosto que logo enrubesceu.

Enquanto voltávamos, ele colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça:

- Considere como um pedido de desculpas pelo dia de hoje. Espero que não sinta raiva de mim.

- Sensei...

Ele sorriu gentilmente. Sim, aquele era o professor de quem eu gostava. Droga, eu disse isso mesmo?!

- Obrigado.

- Não tem problema.


	4. Chapter 4

Apesar das desculpas, aquelas cenas não saiam da minha mente. Tentava entendê-lo, decifrá-lo.

"Você procurou por isso, não? Quer que eu te dê atenção? Minha atenção é toda sua neste momento"

Eu o provoquei e não suportei as conseqüências? Não, era mais do que isso. Procurei a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar ou então, arruinar de vez a minha vida, Akira.

Depois de tocar algumas vezes a campainha, alguém abria a porta da casa. O homem alto me observou, rígido. Era a primeira vez que ia visitá-lo.

- Desculpe, er... Meu nome é Hikaru Shinji e eu sou amigo do Akira. Será que eu podia falar com ele?

- Ele não está.

- Ah! Tudo bem, obrigado.

Estava indo embora quando me deparo com Akira e sua mãe saindo do carro.

- Akira - sorri aliviado.

Ele sorriu sem graça. A mãe dele me olhava como quem olha um bebê recém-nascido.

- Não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

- Ah, er... Esse é o Hikaru, também faz parte do time de basquete.

- É um prazer, Hikaru-kun - sorri - Eu sou Nishida Tomoe, mãe do Aki-chan.

- Mãe! - seu rosto corou. Não o culpo!!

- O prazer é meu, Nishida-san!

- Não quer entrar e comer alguma coisa? Não é querendo me gabar, mas, dizem que cozinho muito bem - pisca um dos olhos, estampando um sorriso no rosto.

- Ele... Não vai poder ficar! Nós combinamos de treinar hoje, né Hikaru?

- Hã?

- Por isso está aqui, né? - sorri com um olhar desafiador.

- Ah, é sim! Fica pra próxima vez - sorri sem graça enquanto Akira me puxava.

- Não se esqueça de voltar em tempo para o almoço! - a mãe falava de longe.

- Pode deixar!

Nos distanciamos, indo para a antiga quadra de basquete, como de costume. Ao chegarmos, exigi uma explicação.

- Ah, bem, é que... Seria desconfortável continuar lá.

- Por que seria desconfortável, Aki-chan? - perguntei com um tom de ironia

- Se me chamar assim mais uma vez....

- Desculpe, desculpe. Não resisti. Mas, por quê?

- É que... Sei lá, o clima ficaria estranho. Só isso - sorri sem graça

- Akira...

- Então, por que me procurou?

- Er... Nada demais. É que o sensei ia ficar o dia todo em casa e eu não queria...

- Sensei? Que sensei?

Percebi a desgraça que havia feito e tentei disfarçar

- Sensei? O quê que tem "sensei"?

- Você disse "sensei"

- Não disse não!

- Ah, disse sim.

- Eu não tô ficando louco, eu tenho certeza que não disse isso.

- Você disse que o sensei ia ficar o dia inteiro em casa. O que quis dizer com isso? E pára de me enrolar - encarou-me.

Droga, não funciono bem sob pressão.

- Er... É que, eu fui demitido.

- Demitido??

- É. Depois fui despejado.

- Despejado também??

- É, é. Então o Fujimoto Hiroki, meu professor de japonês deixou que eu morasse junto com ele até eu arranjar outro lugar.

Silêncio. Tempo para Akira digerir minha última fala. Aquilo estava me matando.

- Desde quando?

- Um dia antes do jogo.

- Isso tem alguma ligação com você ter faltado ao jogo?

- Er... Bem, é que... Ele ficou doente e eu não podia deixá-lo lá, afinal, a culpa foi minha.

Akira sorri, o que me deixou extremamente incomodado.

- O quê?

- "O quê" o quê?

- O que foi? Por que tá rindo?

- É que agora faz sentido.

- O quê?

- Tudo. Não era uma garota por quem estava com ciúmes e sim o professor!

- Pshii! Quer falar baixo? E até parece que eu ia ter ciúmes dele...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês, não foi? Por isso quer ficar distante.

- Eu já disse que eu nã...

- Não tenho nada contra isso e acho que é melhor encarar as coisas do que ficar fugindo.

- Mas...

- Você é tão previsível.

- Akira.

É verdade... Não existe nada que eu possa esconder dele. Aliás, quanto mais tento omitir, mais deixo as coisas claras. Se eu pudesse ser assim, se eu pudesse decifrar as pessoas tão facilmente... Saberia o porquê de "ele" ter feito aquilo e quais as suas intenções comigo.

- Hikaru! Eu preciso ir - colocou a mão sobre meu ombro - Desculpa não poder ajudar.

- Obrigado. Você ajudou, eu acho - sorri desajeitado, mostrando a incerteza que fazia parte do meu ser. Ele tirou sua mão e me observou.

- Tô vendo sua confiança... - dizia sarcástico.

- Eu só, não sei como começar a mudança.

- Você já começou. Não disse nada hostil nem tentou disfarçar nada. Apenas disse o que lhe veio à mente. Não precisa se conter em pensamentos ou se preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar, apenas fale ou faça.

- Seguir meus instintos, né? - falei indiferente, lembrando-me do conselho do sensei.

- É, por aí. Amanhã te vejo no treino, tenho mesmo que ir.

- Tá.

- Se cuida, cara!

- Você também.

Desde que entrei para o time, ele me ajudou. Tinha algo nele que despertava conforto, confiança. Por mais que soubesse tudo sobre mim, eu pouco sabia sobre ele. Sua mãe me pareceu normal, mas, seu pai, seu pai me pareceu muito frio e desconfiado, totalmente o oposto de Akira. Confesso que tive medo.

Tentei enrolar o máximo possível na rua, o que não durou muito devido ao calor e a falta de dinheiro. Precisava arranjar um emprego o quanto antes...

- Encarar as coisas, né? Pff... Como se fosse fácil...

Antes de ir pra casa parei diante de uma praça próxima. Observei durante um tempo um casal de namorados sentados em um banco. Fiquei imaginando como seria ter uma vida mais "normal". Por estar sempre ocupado com os estudos, o trabalho e principalmente o time, eu nunca tive muito tempo para relações, não que eu nunca tenha namorado... Mas isso já fazia um bom tempo.

- Shinji-kun?

"Shinji?Sim, esse é meu nome. Quase ninguém me chama assim. Acho que minha mãe me chamava assim, deve ser..."

Estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que só alertei-me quando a bela moça segurou meu braço.

- Shinji-kun?

Voltei-me à ela.

- Shinji-kun!! - seus olhos brilhavam

- Mi..Mika...chan, né?

Ficou ainda mais sorridente.

- Então lembra de mim?!

Na verdade, foi sorte acertar o nome dela. Se perguntasse o sobrenome, viixii!

- Er... É claro! O que faz aqui?

Mika-chan é uma das líderes de torcida e estudamos na mesma sala. Não é alguém que eu dê muita atenção, não que seja feia ou insuportável, apenas não acho interessante.

- Nada demais, só passeando. E você?

- O mesmo - forcei um sorriso.

- Quer tomar um sorvete?

Essa foi direta.

- Bem, eu, já tava indo pra casa e não tô com muita fome. Desculpe.

- Ah, entendo - vi claramente sua decepção.

Não queria me sentir mal por isso, então, resolvi fazer algo.

- Escuta, eu posso te levar em casa! Isso se você quiser...

- Não precisa.

- Eu posso te levar, é sério!

- Não precisa, tá tudo bem. Não se preocupe - sorriu.

Aquelas palavras lembraram-me dele. "Nem mesmo por um instante consigo parar de pensar"

- Droga... - falei baixo.

- Shinji-kun?

- O quê?

- Você tá bem?

- Tô sim! Sem problemas - retribuí a gentileza.

Voltei finalmente ao apartamento.

- Tadaima![1]

Mesmo quando morava sozinho, tinha o costume de avisar aos móveis que cheguei em casa. Não que eu tivesse muitos...

Estava tirando os sapatos e sua voz soou de repente.

- Okaeri!

Arrepiei-me.

- Hikaru-kun, diga "x"!

- Hein?

Um flash cegou temporariamente minha visão.

- Não é pra dizer "hein" e sim "x". Vamos, mais uma vez!

- Por que temos que tirar uma foto?

- Para recordar. É para isso que tiramos fotos, não? - sorri.

Quando menos esperava, ele apertou o botão e tirou mais uma foto.

- Bem, essa mostra bem sua personalidade - olha para a pequena tela da câmera digital, divertindo-se com minha expressão de "onde estou?" Aquilo realmente estava me definindo no momento.

- Haha!Muito engraçado - falei sério - agora apaga isso!

- Mas ficou tão boa!

- Só deve estar brincando...

Tentei pegar a câmera para que eu mesmo apagasse a foto constrangedora.

- Eu falo sério. Seu sensei não costuma mentir - sorria gentilmente enquanto afastava a máquina de mim.

- Sensei!

- Não.

- Droga...

Ele continua sorrindo.

- Aposto que consigo tirá-la de você!

- Tente - olhou-me desafiador.

Como num jogo de basquete onde eu precisava recuperar a bola das mãos do adversário, tentei roubá-la do sensei. Sim, eu me empolguei. Antes que pudesse continuar, escorreguei nos meus sapatos, ele caiu comigo, ou melhor dizendo, caiu em cima de mim.

- Você está bem?

Peguei a câmera quando ele se distraiu e a segurei, vitorioso.

- Muito bem

- Francamente...

Mais uma vez encontrava-me em uma situação complicada. Depois de me dar conta, comecei a transpirar. Aquela pessoa tão próxima à mim, era algo que me deixava nervoso, como se estivesse jogando como capitão pela primeira vez. Você se sente pressionado e tem medo, se sente perdido, mas, não quer nada além daquilo.

Enquanto eu ouvia meus batimentos acelerarem e tentava me manter são, aquele momento que parecia durar uma eternidade se esvaia. O que aconteceria? Eu não sabia. Ele me olhava tão profundamente... O que estaria pensando? O que estaria sentindo? Se eu pudesse decifrá-lo, tal como Akira faz comigo...

Sem mais nem menos, ele sorriu. Fiquei ainda mais envergonhado.

- Sensei...

O desespero preenchia-me. A coisa mais inesperada aconteceu. Ele saiu de cima de mim e sentou-se encostado à porta.

- Não quero causar nenhum mal à você. Se isto o encomoda, então não há porque continuar, não?!

- Sensei!

Desta vez não pensei. O abracei, com todas as minhas forças. Sua mão afagava minha cabeça e o braço oposto, lenta e cuidadosamente, envolvia-me.

- Tudo bem.


	5. Chapter 5

- Tudo bem - ele dizia calmamente.

As coisas começavam a ficar claras em minha mente, não que eu soubesse especificamente o que queria, mas, o que eu comecei a entender foi que eu me sentia bem ao lado dele, queria estar com ele, queria sentir sua mão acariciando minha cabeça, seus braços envolvendo-me, tal qual fazia naquele instante. Eu definitivamente queria que isso se repetisse várias e várias vezes. Além do mais, o jeito delicado de lidar comigo, a preocupação presente em todos os momentos. "Espera... Hoje de manhã... Não. Ele não queria fazer aquilo".

Mesmo naquele instante, me lembrava do que aconteceu. Pensava em como me tocou, como falava, muito diferente daquela pessoa pela qual devo estar "apaixonado".

- Hikaru-kun! - falava quase em um sussurro.

Abri os olhos.

- Hikaru-kun! É melhor levantarmos, não?! - sorria gentilmente.

"Não!" era o que eu queria responder. Acabei levantando sem dizer nada.

- Aaah, tenho tanta coisa pra fazer hoje... - suspirava um tanto triste.

Pensei em ajudá-lo livrando-o de fazer o almoço. Isso significava perder o precioso curry do sensei... Ai que tristeza... Mas okay, devo me esforçar pra contribuir também! Afinal eu moro de favor e ele sempre cozinha pra mim. Ah, a comida dos deuses...

- N-não precisa se preocupar com a comida, Sensei! - meu estômago fez um barulho estranho, o que me deixou MUITO constrangido. Ele olhou na direção dela e conteve um riso.

- Que tal sairmos pra comer em algum lugar? - olhava minha face avermelhada.

- Ah não, não se incomode... - desviava o olhar.

- Eu insisto.

E lá estava eu saindo mais uma vez. Fomos até um restaurante próximo. Pedi porções enormes de comida e comecei a comer. Ele só ficou me observando apoiando o rosto nas mãos e o cotovelo sobre a mesa. Claro que com o tempo aquilo esgotou minha paciência.

- Não vai comer? - perguntei tentando ser delicado.

- Ah não, só o que você pediu vai meu dinheiro todo, Hikaru-kun - sorri gentilmente.

Esse cara... Por trás do sorriso doce existe uma aura negra que emite energia negativa e pura ironia, aposto.

- Eu vou pagar por tudo. Portanto, trate de comer logo, sensei!

- E você tem dinheiro, é? Pensei que tivesse sido demitido... - agora sorri divertido, em outras palavras, tirando sarro da minha pessoa.

Deixando de lado a provocação, ele estava certo. Eu não tinha dinheiro algum!! Ele vem pagando as coisas pra mim desde que parei de trabalhar. Eu sou definitivamente um indigno.

- Eu... eu...

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe - sorri - pode comer o quanto quiser.

- Mas...

Me interrompeu, pegando um pouco do meu yakisoba e comendo em seguida. Fiquei vermelho e ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Está ótimo.

Sorri também.

- Pode comer mais se quiser - coloquei uma porção e levei à altura da boca.

- Talvez... Só mais um pouco - comeu a minha porção antes que pudesse comer.

- Sensei!!!

- Ah, não era pra mim?! - sorri desajeitado.

Cínico...

Tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal. Por mais que parecesse irritado algumas vezes, me sentia tão bem que parecia irreal. Às vezes fico imaginando como seria ter uma vida normal... Invejo o Akira por conseguir isso, mas, enquanto estiver ao lado do sensei, estarei bem.

Comecei a imaginar como seria se estivéssemos realmente juntos. Aquele abraço de antes, seus beijos, essa aproximação seria constante. Se estivéssemos realmente juntos... mas que bobagem. Isso é loucura.

- Hikaru-kun! Está me ouvindo?

Voltei ao mundo real.

- Vamos pra casa.

- Tá.

Anoitecia enquanto caminhávamos. Pude ver o pôr do sol junto dele. Aquela idéia de antes, me veio à mente de novo. Parecia a hora certa. Eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Algo como "Seja meu namorado" é tão estranho. Estava ancioso, precisava perguntar, mesmo que me dissesse que não, acabaria de vez com essa aflição.

- Sensei!

Parou e olhou para trás, olhando-me nos olhos como costuma fazer. Nunca fiquei tão travado.

- Sensei... Tem uma coisa... Que preciso dizer - de cabeça baixa.

- Então diga.

- Na verdade... É um pedido.

- Ainda está com fome?

- NÃO! - levantei a cabeça - Não é isso. É que...

Beijei-o. Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Por favor, seja meu namorado! - abaixei-me

Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso.

- Eu sei que não sou experiente, que sou confuso, que me irrito facilmente mas, eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar e merecer você, sensei.

Segurou meu queixo, levantando minha cabeça e sorrindo. Ele me beijou.

- Então decidiu o que quer.

- Não entendi.

- Decidiu o que quer de mim. Ainda bem - sorri, me deixando ainda mais vermelho do que já estava.

Colocou a mão sobre minha cabeça:

- Vamos pra casa, já é tarde.

Não pudia estar mais feliz. Dormi muito bem naquela noite. Acordando bem disposto para o café da manhã. O primeiro tempo de aula era japonês, então não precisava ter pressa. Ainda o veria por mais um tempo. Acho que cheguei a babar pensando nessas coisas. Sim, nojento!

- Bom dia! - arrumava suas coisas sobre a mesa.

Enquanto isso, eu sorria como um retardado. Até que vi uma resma de papéis saindo de uma pasta. Não podia ser... ele não seria capaz de fazer isso...

- Coloquem o lápis e a borracha sobre a mesa e guardem o resto do material - ajeitou os óculos - Teremos uma pequena prova surpresa.

"Cretino!" Aproveitou-se da minha ingenuidade! A "pequena prova" tinha dez questões!!

Ao entregar a prova pra mim, ele falou baixinho:

- Hora de cumprir sua promessa. Não se desconcentre.

"Droga!" Precisava ser prova surpresa?? Ele é realmente imprevisível.

Ao fim da aula nos encontramos no corredor.

- Estou indo pra casa. Vai agora?

- Er... Não, eu tenho treino.

- Ah, então está bem. Quando chegar já vou ter corrigido sua prova então, me perdoe se eu não deixar você comer o curry que vou fazer.

Fui puxado à outra dimensão. Ele por acaso é sádico??Esse idiota...

- Espera... Não podemos entrar em um acordo??

- De modo algum - sorri - até mais tarde.

Cheguei no ginásio decepcionado. Sentei no banco de reservas e fiquei quieto até que ouvi uma voz familiar.

- Brigou com aquela pessoa de novo?

Levantei a cabeça.

- Não!!

- O quê então?

- Prova surpresa de japonês. Se for mal ele vai me castigar.

- Huuum... Então vocês costumam fazer essas brincadeiras estranhas?

- Hein?

- Você deveria estar empolgado então, já que ele pretende te castigar - ri com malícia.

Dá pra acreditar??

- QUÊ??!! No que está pensando, seu pervertido???!!!

Ele ri.

- Desculpa, não resisti. Veja isso como um troco por me chamar daquele jeito!

Mirei-o com raiva.

- De que jeito?A...ki...chan?

Risada malígna.

- Ora seu...

- Ei, as duas meninas esperam um convite para entrar na quadra?? - disse o treinador Sakamoto, impaciente.

- Estamos indo! - dissemos juntos, correndo para o meio da quadra para as instruções.

- Hoje irei analizar o potencial de vocês. Como sabem, o campeonato nacional não vai demorar a chegar então, esta é a chance de vocês. Vamos lá! Akira comanda o time oficial e... Hikaru! Você fica com o time reserva.

Eu e Akira nunca fomos rivais antes. Aquela era minha chance de voltar para o time oficial e eu não podia desperdiçá-la.

O jogo no começo foi bem ruim pro meu time. Isso porque alguns jogadores não gostavam de mim, por ter sido capitão por um bom tempo e ainda sim ter deixado o time na mão no campeonato estadual. Eu não podia vencer sem um time e não podia ser capitão se não me levassem a sério. Pedi tempo.

- Okay. Eu sei que não estamos indo bem, mas, isso pode mudar se nos unirmos! Todos queremos jogar oficialmente e pra isso, precisamos mostrar nossa capacidade em quadra!

- Ham! Por que temos que ouvir você? - disse Nakamura. O mais agressivo, em todos os sentidos - Não entendo porque o treinador protege tanto você. Eu nunca faltei um treino se quer e ele prefere você que abandonou o time na hora que mais precisavam de você.

- Olha... Nós vencemos, não foi? Então por que não deixamos isso de lado e...

- Sem você. O que significa que não temos porquê te obedecer, capitão.

- Mas, o que está acontecendo aqui? - o treinador interrompeu.

- Não posso jogar com ele como capitão!

- Então retire-se.

- O que disse?

- Se não pode jogar, então retire-se.

- Mas, treinador...

- Nakamura! Agora.

Ele sentou no banco de reservas de novo.

- Mais alguém está incomodado?

Silêncio.

- Ótimo. Hikaru! Prossiga.

O recomeço do jogo foi mais amigável sem o Nakamura. Akira era um bom capitão, era de se esperar, pois, transmite confiança e é um bom estrategista. Não ficamos muito atrás no placar.

No vestiário, preparava-me pra entrar no banho quando uma mão me empurrou para dentro. Por sorte coloquei as mãos na frente e não me choquei diretamente com a parede.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - virei-me.

Nakamura parecia muito irritado.

- Você precisa esfriar um pouco a cabeça - ligou o chuveiro acima de minha cabeça.

Maldito! Como se eu tivesse culpa do que aconteceu...

- Eu não pedi pra que o treinador te expulsasse do jogo.

- Não tente me convencer de nada, capitão. Eu tenho motivos suficientes para desobedecê-lo.

- Mas, eu já disse que a culpa não é minha!

Pegou-me pelo queixo e encostou minha cabeça na parede.

- Por que você é sempre o preferido?

- Mas do que está falando? Eu tô no time de reservas, assim como você, idiota!

- Não é só isso

Falou junto a meu ouvido em um sussurro:

- Você é o preferido "dele".

- De quem está falando?

Agora me sufocava, não o suficiente para me matar, mas estava afogando.

- Não seja imbecíl. Eu vi vocês ontem. Sabia que um aluno e um professor... Não podem se relacionar? - sorriu malicioso.

Aquilo me chocou.

- Ficou sem resposta?! Maldito!

Largou-me bruscamente. Cai de joelhos. Ele puxou pelo meu cabelo e me deu um soco.

- Está se divertindo? Está feliz? Ele te dá atenção? Aproveite enquanto isso não acaba.

Ele saiu.

- Mas o que tá acontecendo aqui? - Akira viu o tumulto.

- Seu amigo precisa de atenção especial - Nakamura saia rindo.

Akira foi até mim às pressas.

- Hikaru!Hikaru!está me ouvindo?? - ele me sacudia.

Em meio a soluços eu falei:

- Aki-chan - forcei-me a sorrir.

Depois disso estava em casa, na cama. Ele estava lá, me olhando com aquela expressão preocupada e triste.

- Sensei! - apoiava meus braços na cama para sentar, ele se aproximou e me impediu.

- Está tudo bem agora, descanse mais um pouco.

- Eu estou bem.

- Hikaru! Por favor.

Obedeci, deitando-me novamente.

- Está com fome?

- Não, obrigado.

Eu estava mal mesmo, recusando comida.

- De qualquer forma, vou deixar aqui pra você - colocou um prato em cima do criado-mudo.

- Obrigado.

- Suas roupas estão secando. E fiquei meio sem graça de mexer nas suas coisas então o vesti com as minhas mesmo - sorri desajeitado.

"Isso quer dizer que ELE ME TROCOU!!Que vergonha". Escondi metade do rosto debaixo do lençol pra esconder a vergonha.

- Algum problema?

- N..Não.

- Está bem então. Hikaru-kun, eu preciso ir em um lugar, não vou demorar. Se precisar de algo, aqui está o número da Shizumi-san. Ela mora aqui perto então vai chegar rápido - sorri.

Aquela mulher... Como se eu fosse pedir ajuda "dela"...

Beijou minha testa. Corei.

- Continue descansando.

- Está bem.

Ele não disse aonde ia. Apenas foi. Fiquei sozinho com meus pensamentos que me atordoavam. A marca dos dedos daquele cara, da agressão, estavam em mim, mas, o que mais doia eram as palavras.

"Sabia que um aluno e um professor... Não podem se relacionar?"

Sim, o professor disse a mesma coisa. Duas vezes. E o que mais me tocou:

"Está se divertindo? Está feliz? Ele te dá atenção? Aproveite enquanto isso não acaba"

Minha felicidade dura tão pouco...


	6. Chapter 6

- Nakamura-kun? Será que posso entrar um instante? - sorria como de costume.

- Fujimoto-san? - ele parecia surpreso com a visita. Sorriu e abriu a porta rapidamente - Claro, entre.

- Obrigado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não vem aqui desde as aulas de reforço e disse que não viria mais.

Nakamura parou quando ele ajeitou os óculos, mirando-o em seguida. Um olhar seco que dispensava qualquer palavra.

- Nakamura-kun? Parece estar um pouco confuso. Vou deixar as coisas claras à você - sorri enquanto se aproxima do garoto, segurando pelo queixo e olhando-o nos olhos com a mesma frieza - Eu não tenho interesse algum por você. Se não entende isso, apenas cale-se. O Hikaru-kun não tem culpa da sua ignorância, não é mesmo?! - solta o garoto, dando as costas e indo em direção à porta.

- Então não se interessa por mim? Ham - ele ri - É mesmo engraçado pois não era isso que dizia a um tempo atrás.

- "Um tempo atrás". Deve saber que se refere ao passado, estamos no presente agora. Pelo menos esta noção de passado e presente você deve ter, já que chegou até o terceiro ano - virou-se, olhando Nakamura de lado - ou será que bateu em alguém pra passar de ano?

- Você não o ama. Apenas tem interesse por ele e assim como aconteceu comigo, vai se cansar dele e jogá-lo fora.

Nakamura foi pego pela gola da camisa.

- Eu me enganei com você. Não vale a pena sujar minhas mãos - soltou o garoto - Um professor se torna desnecessário quando o aluno não se dispõe a aprender - sai.

Enquanto Nakamura se recupera da visita, outra entra. Desta vez, Akira, o pivô e capitão substituto do time.

- Eu sei que faz mal ouvir a conversa dos outros. Mas dane-se, você bateu no meu melhor amigo - deu-lhe um soco tal como Nakamura fez - Se você não se garante, não saia por aí batendo nos seus rivais, idiota! Faça por merecer!

Antes que Nakamura pudesse falar algo, Akira levantou-o e suspirou.

- Comece pedindo desculpas e sendo mais civilizado - abriu a porta - com licença - saiu.

Ele ficou um tempo parado ali. Sem reação.

Enquanto o sensei não chegava, eu ficava olhando pro prato de comida. Ele foi cuidadoso em não fazer curry, já que não é bom quando esfria. Tinha feito yakisoba. Deve ter notado no restaurante o quanto gosto do prato... Se bem que sendo comida tudo vale pra mim... Ele tinha feito com tanto carinho. Esperando que eu me recuperasse e ficasse renovado depois de comer. Deu tudo de si. Certamente deixou de fazer alguma pendência da escola e cozinhou pra mim! Eu não poderia deixar de comer, mas, aquelas perturbações não me deixavam em paz. Depois de uma luta psicológica resolvi comer. Levantei devagar. Fui até o criado-mudo e levantei o prato suavemente até que o sensei chegou.

- Pensei que não ia comer.

O susto foi grande e num ato instintivo levei o prato contra o peito. "MALDITOOO!! Não importa se foi você que fez, eu queria mesmo comer aquilo!!"

- HIKARU! - foi até mim - Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-lo - tirou o prato de mim - vou pegar um pano.

- Meu yakisoba... - desolado.

Ele chegou e tentou limpar.

- Eu sei que não é a primeira vez, eu sou um descuidado.

- Tá tudo bem, sensei.

- Parece que sujou muito. Vai ter que lavar antes que seque. Rápido, tire a blusa.

- Hein?! - corei.

- Estando frio, a mancha seca rápido. Deixa eu lavar - desabotoou um botão, eu impedi, afastando-me um pouco.

- Eu faço isso, se não se importa.

Às vezes parece que faz de propósito.

Ele levantou as mãos na altura do rosto e sorriu. Tirei a camisa e entreguei à ele.

- Aqui está. A camisa é sua, né. Se manchar a culpa vai ser minha.

- Olha... sobre o yakisoba... Eu posso fazer mais

- Não precisa - sorri - eu não tava muito a fim de comer mesmo.

- Mesmo? Não é o que parece... E não tem problema, eu também não comi ainda.

- Sensei! Você deve tá cansado. Senta aí que eu vou fazer o almoço hoje!

- Tudo bem então - virou-se e foi lavar a camisa suja.

Fiquei decepcionado. Toda vez que tento ser bonzinho, eu causo a reação contrária à que desejo. Tenho que lembrar de não fazer mais isso.

Quando trabalhava no restaurante, era garçom. Em casa eu comprava coisas prontas pra não cozinhar. Dá pra imaginar o estrago que foi tentar fazer isso. Mesmo assim, eu estava determinado.

- Er... Hikaru-kun - sorrindo sem jeito - por que não deixa que eu faço isso?

- Não tem problema! - respondi com voz grossa, deixando clara a minha determinação.

- Mas, eu posso corrigir as provas amanhã e o resto eu faço a noite ou depois. É rápido.

- Não. Quando um homem se propõe a fazer, ele deve fazer, até o final.

"Mesmo que agora eu não seja plenamente um homem..." Mas a culpa é dele!

Vesti um avental, coloquei luvas e um pano pro cabelo não atrapalhar na hora do serviço. O que eu vestia além disso? Uma calça meio frouxa do sensei, mas, não importa. Eu tinha um belo forno e uma mente brilhante!!

- Senhor forno, vamos nos esforçar, né?! - tremendo de medo, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Er... Hikaru-kun? É que... Eu acho que...

- Calma! É um momento delicado.

O chão ficou meio sujo, a panela queimou um pouquinho, a comida não deveria ficar daquela cor... Mas eu terminei! Senti-me satisfeito pela obra.

- Como está? - olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.

- Er... Bem...

- Ainda não sabe? Pode comer mais um pouco e dizer - sorri.

Ele hesitou um pouco e depois sorriu sem jeito, pegando mais um pouco.

- E então, e então? Como está o gosto? - sorri.

- Estranho... Digo, diferente!

- Diferente? Quer dizer que tá horrível, né?! - já desanimado.

- Não! Está diferente porque... Porque nunca comi uma omelete feita no forno - sorri.

- E onde se faz?

- Não é na parte de dentro. É em cima. Mas foi original! Acho que vou até tentar fazer dessa maneira da próxima vez - tentando melhorar a situação - E conto com a sua ajuda!

Silêncio.

- Ookay!! - empolgado de novo.

Fui iludido. Se me saí assim tentando fazer omelete, dá pra imaginar como ficou o peru que fiz um dia desses. Tivemos que comemorar comendo onigiri[1].

O resto da tarde, ele ficou no escritório. Organizando aulas, corrigindo provas. O que me lembrou da prova surpresa. Ele nada disse sobre o assunto. Na verdade, sobre o que falamos até agora? O que aconteceu hoje, eu gostaria de saber, mas, não queria perguntar. Por que Nakamura disse aquelas coisas? De que forma o sensei se envolveu com ele? Tinha medo de saber as respostas. Só de imaginá-los juntos, me dá enjôo. Só de imaginá-lo sorrindo pra ele, me causa uma dor quase insuportável.

Já era noite quando me dei conta de que estava ali, sentado no chão da cozinha. Depois de limpar tudo, nem mesmo havia me trocado. Tirei as luvas, o avental, o pano e me apoiei na pia por um tempo. Suspirei como se tentasse tomar coragem. Então, fui abraçado por trás.

- Fez um bom trabalho - sussurrava em meu ouvido.

Automaticamente arrepiei-me e enrubesci.

- Sensei! Quer parar com essa mania de me assustar? - tentava escapar dos braços dele.

- Desculpe. É que você fica tão vulnerável que não consigo evitar - sorria enquanto me apertava. Olhou então para as marcas no meu pescoço, feitas pelos dedos de Nakamura - Sua garganta ainda dói?

- Eu estou bem - respondi seco.

Eu não podia mais agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sensei...

"Preciso ir direto ao ponto"

- Qual a relação entre você e o Nakamura?

Ele me soltou, continuei de costas pra ele.

- Ele disse coisas que envolviam você. Falou sobre eu ser seu preferido. O que ele quis dizer com isso, sensei??

- Antes de ser professor na sua escola, eu dava aulas particulares de reforço. Nakamura foi meu aluno e o resto pode imaginar.

Fiquei quieto. Ele continuou:

- Consegui ser aceito para lecionar na mesma escola onde ele estudava para que ficássemos mais próximos. Continuava dando aulas particulares até um tempo atrás.

- Chega.

- Aproveitávamos o tempo em que estávamos juntos e...

- JÁ CHEGA!

Aquilo estava me dando náuseas.

- Costuma seduzir todos os seus alunos? - perguntei, impulsionado pela raiva e pela angústia.

- Hikaru-kun...

Interrompi, voltando-me à ele:

- O que aconteceu depois? Por que parou de vê-lo?

- Por que me apaixonei por você - sorri.

- Mentira. Diz a verdade!

- É a ve...

- Sensei!! Por favor! - com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, foi um pouco antes de conhecê-lo. Eu o amava, mas, aquilo não estava certo. Quero dizer... Um aluno e um professor...

- "Não podem se relacionar dessa maneira", não é?

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- Então disse que não queria mais continuar com aquilo e prometi não voltar mais. Tratei o Nakamura-kun como um aluno qualquer e é isso.

- O que sente por ele?

- Nada.

- Por que devo acreditar nisso?

- Por que é a verdade - sorri.

- Como posso ter certeza, se você esconde as coisas de mim ou mente?Parece que tem prazer em me deixar confuso, aflito...

Era a primeira vez que expunha meus pensamentos daquela forma. Estava totalmente vulnerável.

- Fui até a casa dele hoje. Juro que por pouco não o enforquei com essas mãos. Quando soube o que aconteceu, eu queria mesmo matá-lo. Em pensar que a culpa pelo que aconteceu à você - segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, limpando as lágrimas com os dedos - era toda minha - encostou sua testa na minha - me desculpe... Minha luz[2] - abraçou-me enquanto chorava silenciosamente.

Corei, abraçando-o em seguida.

- Sensei

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele finalmente falou:

- Corrigi sua prova.

Pensei "ferrou". Ele se afastou e sorriu.

- Parabéns. Estou orgulhoso.

Foi preciso alguns segundos pra que eu pudesse acreditar. Eu tinha mesmo ido bem!!

- Precisamos comemorar - sorriu mais uma vez.

- Okay! Eu posso fazer omelete de novo!!

- Er... Não precisa - sorriu desajeitado.

Óbvio que ele não queria repetir o mesmo erro de me deixar cozinhar...

- Você merece um jantar especial! Vou fazer curry.

- Mesmo? - olhos brilhando

- Mesmo - sorri.

- Quanto?

- O quanto puder comer! - ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Então, agi inconscientemente. Dei-lhe um beijo empolgado. A transformação da minha vida estava completa. Meu humor, meus planos, tudo dependia dele. A partir daí, meus pensamentos começaram a se transformar também. Num ritmo acelerado, enlouquecedor, tudo em uma única noite, aquela noite. Comecei não só a amá-lo, como a desejá-lo.

- Sensei... te amo - disse sorrindo.


	7. Chapter 7

- Sensei... te amo - disse sorrindo.

Ele ficou surpreso. Então, colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça e afagou-me como costuma fazer, sorrindo.

- Então, vista-se logo. Vamos sair - ainda sorrindo.

- Mas, e o curry? E pra que devo me vestir?

- Não é nada demais, mas, não acho que este seja o melhor modo de sair por aí, não acha? Eu posso não ver nenhum problema mas... - Apontou pra mim - Se andar sem camisa e com essa calça baixa assim durante a noite, vão confundí-lo com um tarado - ri divertindo-se, imaginando a cena.

Tinha até esquecido. Era um pouco embaraçante mostrar meu corpo daquele jeito pra ele. Mesmo que já tenha me tocado... Naquele lugar. "Por que lembrei disso agora?"

- E..Eu posso tomar um banho agora? - embaraçado.

- Tudo bem. Vou depois de você - sorriu.

- C-como assim?

"Que história é essa de ir comigo??"

- Depois que acabar, quero tomar banho também. O trabalho me deixou desgastado - suspirou.

- Aaah, tudo bem.

"Por que vi segundo sentido naquilo? Era óbvio que ele não iria entrar comigo"

Depois do banho fui procurar minhas roupas e não encontrei. Fiquei preocupado. "O que ele pretende?" Esperei que ele terminasse o banho para perguntar sobre as roupas.

E lá vinha ele... Com uma toalha envolvendo parte do corpo e a menor, secando os cabelos negros. Não pude deixar de ficar encantado com aquela visão. Não que eu não tivesse visto uma outra vez, mas, eu devia estar preocupado demais com meus sentimentos para notar o quão belo era aquilo. Deixei meus pensamentos de lado e interroguei-o:

- Não consigo encontrar minhas roupas. Você sabe onde estão?

- Ah, tinha esquecido de dizer - sorri desajeitado - elas não podiam ficar em sacolas pra sempre, não é? Arranjei um espaço pra elas no meu guarda-roupa - sorri. Venha, vou mostrar - pegou minha mão, me levando até o quarto.

"Seria isso uma desculpa? Ou estava mesmo falando a verdade? Ou os dois?"

- Veja.

Abriu a porta do guarda roupa, mostrando a separação.

- E essa gaveta aqui é sua. Se precisar de mais espaço, é só dizer que eu arranjo - sorri.

Aquilo me deixou feliz. Eu me sentia como um morador e não um hóspede.

- Sensei, obrigado. Me acolheu aqui e faz tanto por mim... Eu, vou procurar emprego amanhã e pode deixar que vou conseguir meu apartamento de volta! - determinado, mesmo que não quisesse sair do apartamento dele.

- Não. Não quero que volte pro seu apartamento, Hikaru-kun.

Fiquei vermelho. Ele queria que eu ficasse.

- Por favor, fique.

Ele queria que eu ficasse!!

- T-tudo bem. Mas mesmo assim, vou arranjar um emprego e ajudar com o orçamento da casa. O que acha?

- Acho... Que está crescendo - sorri com orgulho.

Por mais que existam coisas que nos afastem, sempre acabamos assim, como se nada disso importasse. Aqueles momentos em que falamos de coisas triviais, são os que fazem a diferença pra mim, me fazem ver o quanto ele é especial... Esse cara... Eu definitivamente o amo.

Tomei posição ofensiva. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, levei-o até a cama, mirando aqueles olhos azuis com intensidade. Ele obedeceu, deixando-se deitar. Sim, minha vez de agir por instinto. Beijei-o lascivamente. Quando nos separamos, o vi corado, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Aquilo era a prova de que ele queria à mim, talvez este desejo fosse maior que o meu e pensar nisso me excitava. Dei-lhe mais um beijo.

- Parece... Que não vamos sair hoje - sorriu.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Hikaru-kun? Tem certeza que quer isso? - falou com expressão séria.

Hesitei um pouco.

- Sim.

Sorriu com malícia.

- Então... - segurou meus braços e trocou de posição comigo, deitando-me na cama.

Aquilo foi inesperado, mas, não perdi a empolgação. Ele me beijava com a mesma intensidade. Largou minha boca pra beijar meu corpo, começando pelo pescoço e descendo até ser impedido pela toalha.

Desta vez, não pediu meu aval, apenas se livrou dela, jogando-a para longe.

Não era bem esse tipo de comemoração que eu tinha pensado, mas...

- Não - ele disse.

Fiquei confuso.

- Não?

Pegou a toalha menor e me cobriu. Levantando da cama.

- Ainda não é a hora.

- Quê?Mas, por quê? - Enrolei-me com a toalha maior e fui até ele.

- Hikaru-kun, você confia em mim?

Silêncio.

- Viu?! Ainda não é a hora. Vista-se e vamos dar uma volta pelo parque - deu um sorriso forçado.

- Como posso confiar em você... Se está sempre me dando motivos pra desconfiar?

O silêncio invadiu o quarto novamente.

- Já chega. Vá embora. Não volte nunca mais! - me contorcendo por dentro.

- Esse é meu apartamento.

Realmente...

- Então, eu vou! - segui até a porta, fui impedido.

- Pretende ir assim?

- Depois... De trocar de roupa!

- E onde vai ficar?

- Em qualquer lugar, desde que seja longe de você.

E lá iam minhas roupas de volta às sacolas... Na saída, ele tentou me impedir novamente, me abraçando, como se eu fosse mudar de idéia... Fui frio e esperei que ele desistisse. Aos poucos foi afrouxando os braços, nossos olhares se cruzaram dispensando palavras. Ele se afastou, deu um sorriso fraco e saiu do caminho.

Fui até a casa do Akira e toquei a campainha. Ele mesmo abriu a porta.

- Hikaru?

- Posso dormir aqui esta noite?

A mãe dele me recebeu muito bem, até disse que prepararia alguma especialidade dela para que eu jantasse. Enquanto isso, Hikaru falava com o pai na cozinha. No fim, acabei me instalando no quarto dele.

- Então, brigou com "aquela pessoa"?

- Sim. E quero que ele se dane! Aquele idiota!!Eu viro gay, me esforço pra agradar, tento ser paciente, compreensível, mas não adianta... Ele parece que é tapado!!

- Er... Hikaru... Acho que você tá falando um pouco alto, sabe...

- Ah, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas o que aconteceu?

Fiquei vermelho.

- Quer saber dos fatos?

- Hunrum.

- Tipo... O que aconteceu essa noite, não é?

- Isso.

- Exatamente como foi?

- É. Algum problema? Se sente mal em falar?

- Er... Digamos que sim... Mas o fato é que eu não acredito naquele cara! Tem como morar com uma pessoa e conhecê-la cada vez menos?? Ele é todo cheio de charme, faz eu me aproximar pra me dar uma patada depois! É, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo. Ah, não vai! Porque eu não vou mais vê-lo. Ele que arranje um novo brinquedinho pra ele!

A porta se abre.

- Aquele sensei maldito... Não deveria nem me considerar como namorado, mas como... Algo como... Escravo do amor! É isso!!

"Escravo do amor" que ridículo...

- Eu ouvi bem?

Era ela, a líder de torcida, Mika-chan. Eu e Akira ficamos atônitos.

- Shinji-kun, você e o sensei...

Fechei a porta e tapei a boca dela.

- Shiii, fica quietinha e não sofrerá conseqüências graves.

- Hikaru, solta ela - falava Akira.

- Não, ela vai revelar meu segredo.

- Hikaru, você tava falando coisas comprometedoras desde o começo em voz alta... Não vai adiantar de nada isso.

- Não, ela veio aqui só pra descobrir sobre isso!

- Hikaru, eu acho que...

- E vai contar pra todo mundo amanhã!

- A garota tá ficando sem ar.

- Beleza! Aí ela fica inconsciente e a gente a leva pra casa, quando acordar amanhã vai pensar que isso tudo foi um sonho e estaremos salvos.

- Não viaja.

- É um plano perfeito!

- Hikaru, ela é minha irmã.

Silêncio. Soltei a garota na hora.

Depois que me dei conta de que a Mika-chan era mesmo a irmã mais nova do Akira, ela explicou que tinha ido levar doces da Tomoe-san pra mim.

- Desculpa, assustei você.

- Tudo bem, eu não deveria ouvir a conversa dos outros, né?!

Então quer dizer que foi de propósito??

- Mas, já que aconteceu... Você e o seu sensei... eram namorados??

Silêncio. Olhei pro Akira e ele pra mim.

- Então quer dizer... Que você é gay?

Silêncio. Olhei pro Akira de novo e ele pra mim.

- YAOI!!Ah... Me conta isso direito vai!

- Ya...Oya?[1] - fiquei confuso.

- Vai me contar ou não? Aki-chan, você também é gay?

- Mika!!

- Você é???Por que não me contou? Seu malvado!!

Tentei conter meu riso.

- Eu não sou e já terminou o que tinha que fazer aqui, se não se importa... - apontou para a porta.

- Malvado! Shinji-kun, agora que não está mais com seu sensei, vai namorar o Aki-chan?

A quanto tempo ela estava nos ouvindo??

- Mika!!

- O Aki-chan é meu amante - perverso.

- Hikaru!!Você também... Já chega - levou Mika até a porta e fechou.

Do lado de fora ela ainda disse:

- Yaoi!!Ai! - provavelmente babando.

Do lado de dentro:

- Aolia?[2]

- Tá querendo levar um murro do outro lado pra ficar igual é?

- Hohoho. Imagina... Foi só uma brincadeira inocente. Não fica bravo não, Aki-chan - sorri.

- "Shinji-kun" Shinji, Ah, é esse o seu nome não é?

- Qual o problema? - encarei-o.

- Hum, quem sabe, eu deva te chamar de Shin-chan.[3]

- É pra zoar? Eu ainda nem comecei!

- Tem o tempo que quiser, Hikaru - sorri.

- Hã?

- Pode ficar aqui até se decidir.

- Mas eu já decidi. Não vou voltar pra casa dele.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça, como o sensei costumava fazer, meu coração bateu mais forte.

- Sem problemas.

Dois dias depois, arranjei um emprego em uma livraria e ajudava na biblioteca da escola depois das aulas. Eu não era fanático por livros, mas, aquilo fazia com que eu me sentisse bem. Era como se eu pudesse vê-lo lendo quando chego em casa. Sentia que a qualquer momento ele olharia pra mim com um sorriso no rosto e diria "Okaerinasai."[4]

Nas aulas de japonês eu era indiferente. Tentava ter o mínimo de contato possível com ele e assim os dias iam passando.

[1] Yaoya: Lugar onde se vende verduras.

[2] Aolia: Personagem do anime "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco", um dos cavaleiros de ouro, saga G

precisa de mais detalhes?XD

[3] Shin-chan: anime japonês de um baixinho cabeçudo que fazia coisas sem noção.

[4] Okaerinasai: expressão japonesa dita quando alguém retorna a casa. Significa "Tenha um bom retorno" ou "Seja bem vindo de volta"


	8. Chapter 8

Durante cerca de três semanas tudo correu bem. O fim do mês estava chegando e no dia seguinte, o treinador do time revelaria quem seriam os jogadores a participar do campeonato nacional. Era uma chance que eu não poderia perder. A ansiedade tomava todo o tempo que eu poderia ter pra pensar no sensei, por esse motivo tudo estava bem pra mim.

O dia estava tão tranqüilo... Até o último tempo, quando a criatura entrou na sala.

- Peguem suas coisas. A aula de hoje será na biblioteca.

"Precisava ser lá?!" Teria de ficar até mesmo depois da aula naquele lugar. Torci para que ele saísse de lá logo. No fim da aula, os alunos saíram. Guardei minhas coisas e me preparei para atender as pessoas, já que, o horário da bibliotecária havia acabado. Ele foi até o balcão e tentou conversar.

- Então está trabalhando aqui, neste horário?! Deve ser chato ficar sozinho... Você não acha? - sorrindo.

- Eu estou bem - seco.

- Posso ver...

- Vai querer alugar algum livro, Fujimoto-san?

- É estranho, não é? De tanto ouvir você me chamando de "sensei", às vezes até esqueço como me chamo - sorri - Tem algum livro que pode me recomendar?

- Você é o professor, eu só trabalho aqui.

- Mas resolveu trabalhar em uma livraria também, não é? E não gosta de livros?

"Como ele soube??"

- Eu gosto do que me pagam.

Ele riu.

- É bom ver que está bem.

Fiquei quieto. Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça e se aproximou do meu ouvido.

- Fiquei preocupado.

Ele só podia ter algum tipo de problema psicológico... Depois de tudo aquilo, depois que eu estava finalmente esquecendo... Aquele maldito!

- Faça um bom trabalho - sorriu, se afastando - Até!

E se foi. "Por quê? Por que disse aquilo? Por que sabe sobre mim? E... Por que meu coração dói tanto quando ele se aproxima desse jeito?! Aquele cara... Eu o odeio".

No outro dia, depois da aula, nos reunimos para o treino. Ao fim do treino, o treinador diria quem iria jogar.

Eu estava sentado no banco, ofegante, mais cansado do que ficaria normalmente. Akira foi até mim, me jogando uma toalha de rosto:

- Tem alguém que quer falar com você.

"Alguém... Seria o sensei?". Estremeci.

- Quem?

Nakamura surgiu um pouco tímido. O que me pareceu estranho, mas, resolvi ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Akira afastou-se. Nakamura sentou-se ao meu lado e me passou uma garrafa de água.

- É difícil dizer...

Fiquei calado.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas. Fui um idiota. Se ele prefere você, é porque deve ter motivo.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Eu e o sensei... Não temos mais nada.

Ele ficou surpreso e depois me olhou, sério.

- O que aconteceu? Foi por causa de mim?

- Er... Isso ajudou também, mas, já estava meio estranho antes...

- Ele te contou o que aconteceu entre a gente?

- É, ele disse.

- Mas, deveria ter raiva de mim e não dele.

- Por que eu teria raiva de você?

- Porque... - abaixou a cabeça - Eu que o forcei a fazer coisas que não queria.

- Como assim?

Aquele idiota... Tinha mentido nisso também??!!

- Pensei que ele tivesse te contado... Um tempo atrás, eu precisava de aulas extras de japonês e ele se disponibilizou. Por ser sempre tão gentil, eu... Acabei me apaixonando por ele. Aquilo era normal pra mim, mas, ele não parecia muito interessado. Ele aceitava meus pedidos para que eu não o tocasse... Agora eu sei. Uma vez, eu tentei levá-lo pro meu quarto. Ele disse que já tinha alguém, que não faria mais nada por mim. Disse que se arrepende de ter se aproximado de mim e que aquilo iria machucar nós dois, mas, que já era tarde e jurou que não voltaria mais à minha casa.

Silêncio. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu não sabia se tinha entendido bem. Então, o sensei é "inocente"?! Se o que Nakamura me disse é verdade, então, por que o sensei disse que eles estavam juntos? Por que não disse que não gostava dele de verdade? Por que me fez pensar que eu era só mais um? E... Por que fez aquilo comigo na sala de aula, se Nakamura fez o mesmo? Seria vingança? Um aluno fazia aquelas coisas com ele e ele quer dar o troco em outro aluno?

- O Fujimoto-san não é uma má pessoa. Pelo contrário, ele é bondoso demais. Talvez por isso, as pessoas nunca o compreendam completamente. Mas, você continua ao lado dele. Se ele te quer por perto, é porque gosta de verdade de você, não acha?

Senti calafrios.

- Você deve ser mesmo especial, já que, todos fazem de tudo pra te proteger.

Fiquei ligeiramente corado.

- Ele decidiu que ia parar de me ver, depois que encontrou a tal pessoa. Aquela pessoa que o sensei disse que tinha... Era você, capitão.

Fiquei surpreso.

- Vamos, o treinador tá chamando.

O momento da convocação foi tenso. O Akira foi chamado, o Nakamura também. Mas eu, nada ainda. Eu tava quase me conformando com o banco de reservas, até que, no último instante:

- Hikaru Shinji, capitão.

- Meus parabéns - Akira pôs a mão sobre meu ombro, sorrindo - capitão.

- Er... Obrigado - sem graça.

Enquanto comemorávamos lá mesmo, Akira saiu apressado:

- Fujimoto Hiroki-san!

Ele voltou-se para Akira:

- Sim?

- Será que podemos conversar?

- Precisa ser agora? Estou indo para casa.

- Tudo bem, pode ser enquanto caminhamos - sorri.

O professor começou a andar, mostrando certa falta de interesse.

- Do que se trata?

- Hikaru Shinji.

Ele pára.

- Venha, eu pago um almoço pra você.

- Não precisa. Eu vou comer em casa.

- Então levo você até lá.

- Er... Obrigado.

- Mas, o que tem a dizer?

Eu tava acabado. A minha esperança era a comida da mãe do Akira e um bom descanso, o que eu duvidava que teria depois do que aconteceu. A minha volta ao posto de capitão oficial do time e a espera pelo campeonato nacional me trazia lembranças dele.

Aos poucos, uma chuva começava a cair. Eu pensava também em tudo o que o Nakamura havia me dito. Tinha vontade de dizer ao sensei que tinha conseguido voltar ao time oficial. Ele ficaria orgulhoso de mim. Faria curry, meu prato favorito, me beijaria e abraçaria daquele modo sufocante que amo tanto.

A sacola de livros que eu segurava foi ao chão. Encontrei o sensei e o Akira, juntos, como daquela vez, com a Shizumi-san. Ele me olhou, eu só pude correr.

- Tem certeza que isso era necessário? Ele pode não acreditar que fez isso por ele.

- Eu conheço o Hikaru. E... Agora que sabe que ele realmente o ama... O que vai fazer Fujimoto-san?

Eu corria com todas as minhas forças. Aquele maldito tinha me feito de idiota de novo. A chuva só aumentava e eu seguia em direção ao nada.

Parei por um instante para recuperar o fôlego e senti um calor nos ombros. Ele, como naquele dia, colocou seu paletó sobre mim.

- Seria um problema - ofegante - Se o capitão do time de basquete ficasse doente e não pudesse ir ao campeonato.

- Sen... Sei?! - corado - Me solta! Idiota!!

- Hikaru.

Fui abraçado por trás. Fechei os olhos e ouvi palavras sendo sussurradas ao meu ouvido:

"Amo você, de verdade".

- Mas, você e o Akira...

- Ele é um bom amigo, não acha? - sorriu - São raros os homens que não tem ataque homofóbico e também, a idéia foi dele - sorriu de novo.

- Sensei... - me sentia imensamente feliz. Meus olhos semicerrados demonstravam o quão vulnerável eu estava, mas, estava tudo bem pra mim, desde que eu fosse dele.

- Vamos pra casa.

Não pensei duas vezes.

Ainda molhado pela chuva, deitei sobre a cama. O medo se tornava presente. Medo da dor, de entregar-me e depois me arrepender, de que depois que aquele dia passasse e ele me tivesse, me dispensaria. Mas, eu sei que ele não é tão insensível quanto diz ser. Sei que também sente dores e que, é gentil e amoroso como aparenta. E isto me dá forças para aceitar que ele me tome.

- Então, você... Confia em mim? - fitou-me, sério.

- Sim.

Ele sorriu.

- Não poderá voltar atrás. Sabe disso, não é?

- S-sim - corado.

- Amo você.

As palavras foram inesperadas. Meu coração disparou. Já era tarde para pará-lo. Beijava-me enquanto se livrava das roupas molhadas que cobriam meu corpo, ligeiramente arrepiado ao toque de suas mãos geladas. Fechei os olhos para sentir mais profundamente. Aquele sentimento de medo se transformou em um pedido desesperado para que ele continuasse. Parecia decifrar meus pensamentos.

Levantou-se e pegou um pote com um líquido viscoso. Observei-o atentamente. Colocou-o sobre a cama por um instante, livrando-se da própria roupa. Quase morri. Era a primeira vez que o via totalmente desnudo. Corei violentamente. Apesar da idade, tinha um ótimo corpo. Ótimo... Fiquei tão concentrado naquele momento que não ouvi uma só palavra do que ele disse. Até que entendi a mensagem. Pensei "tá brincando..." e infelizmente não estava. Já que era a minha primeira vez, ele precisava facilitar o "trabalho" com a ajuda de um lubrificante. Fechei os olhos e me preparei. "Por que fui me apaixonar justo por um homem??!". Seus dedos molhados penetraram em mim, gritei.

- Sen...sei... - disse em tom um tanto aborrecido. Aquilo foi tão repentino.

- Desculpe.

Sentia que mais daquele líquido estava dentro de mim.

- Está bem, vai doer um pouco.

- Mas, sen..

- Tudo bem. Apenas confie no seu professor - sorri vitorioso.

"Droga... Decidi me entregar para um idiota... Não tenho escolha"

- Seja cuidadoso - supliquei.

Ele enrubesceu. Fechei os olhos e agarrei-me aos lençóis. A primeira estocada fez com que meu corpo arqueasse violentamente e mais uma vez gritei.

Ofegante, tentava acostumar-me com aquilo. Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha:

- Vamos juntos, devagar.

Começando com movimentos lentos, me penetrava. Parei de prender a fala e deixei que os gemidos fossem ouvidos por ele.

Com o tempo, as estocadas foram se tornando mais constantes e ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar. Como se não bastasse, ele massageava meu membro, arrancando mais daquela sensação insana. Parecia delirar de prazer.

Por um momento, virei-me para vê-lo. Queria saber o que estava sentindo com tudo aquilo. Sua expressão era a mesma que a minha. Fiquei feliz. Aproveitei o curto intervalo para retomar o fôlego. Invadiu meus lábios com paixão, me tirando todo o ar novamente. Não que aquilo tivesse me aborrecido... Então, afastou minhas pernas e retornou aos movimentos.

Quando o cansaço chegou, ele deixou-se repousar sobre meu corpo. Seu sêmen, na cama, misturava-se com o meu. Segurava sua mão com força, sentia mais do que nunca que ele fazia parte de mim.

- Sensei...

- Sim?

- Nakamura me disse toda a verdade sobre vocês...

Silêncio.

- Mas, isso não importa. Eu só... Bem, ele disse que você parou de vê-lo porque já tinha alguém. E essa pessoa era eu - envergonhado - mas, nós não estávamos juntos naquela época, não é?

Sem soltar minha mão, deitou ao meu lado, ainda cansado.

- Sim.

- Então... Como?

- Eu apenas desejava que estivéssemos juntos.

- Então, já me conhecia??Como?

- Se-gre-do - sorri.

Kawaii!![1]

- Me conta vai!

- Er... Eu fico meio sem jeito de falar.

Tem vergonha... Deveria ter vergonha do que acabamos de fazer e não disso!!

- Aah... Não tem jeito mesmo...

- Desculpe - sorri desajeitado.

Meus olhos estavam cansados, assim como todo o meu corpo. Antes que eu pudesse descansar, ele alertou que não poderia dormir sem antes ficar limpo. Isso poderia fazer com que eu passasse mal depois.

- Mas, eu preciso mesmo?! - quase dormindo.

- Se quiser, eu mesmo limpo - sentou na cama, prestes a me tocar.

Rapidamente levantei.

- Não precisa - envergonhado, tapando o corpo com um travesseiro.

Então, eu vou com você - sorrindo.

- NÃO precisa.

- Tudo bem - levantou-se, foi tocando meu rosto suavemente, me puxando pela cintura com o outro braço para um beijo.

Apertei o travesseiro em minhas mãos, estava voltando a me excitar. Que constrangedor... "Droga, não tem jeito..."

- Tá bem - corado - Mas, deixa que EU lavo minhas próprias costas!!

- Pervertido.

- Hã?

- Você é pervertido, Hikaru-kun. Estou surpreso.

- Mas, você disse e eu...

- Só estava brincando.

Precisava de um buraco pra enfiar a cabeça naquele momento.

- Mas, não tem problema - coloca a mão sobre o travesseiro, aproximando a boca até meu ouvido - se você quiser mais - deu uma pequena mordida, gemi.

- Eu vou tomar banho - me livrei dele e fui até a porta - E você fica aqui.

Ele só sorriu.

- Ham!

- Tudo bem.

- E vê se coloca alguma coisa pra tapar esse negócio aí - tentei ser indiferente apesar da coloração avermelhada da pele me denunciar.

"E... Agora que sabe que ele realmente o ama... O que vai fazer Fujimoto-san?"

Olhou para a sacola de livros no chão e sorriu.

"Vou amá-lo."

[1]Kawaii: Fofo, bonitinho


	9. Chapter 9

Amanheceu, abri os olhos:

- Que coisa estranha. Eu sonhei que tinha feito "aquilo" com ele - ri, sentava com dificuldade na cama - Ai, por que será que tô tão dolori... - Parei num instante.

Levantei o lençol para olhar de baixo dele. Eu estava nu, naquela cama. Aquilo não foi um sonho. Fiquei atônito. Ele chegou no quarto, com sua roupa de trabalho.

- O que foi Hikaru-kun?

Levei o lençol até metade do rosto.

- Nada.

"Ele me estuprou!!"

- Sensei, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei, referindo-me a...Er...Bem..."Aquilo"

- Não, nada.

"Ele não me estuprou"

- O dia foi normal. Ah, seu professor de física passou um trabalho. Vou deixar em cima da mesa pra você - sorri.

"Ele não entendeu a minha pergunta..."

- Hã?Como assim?

- Desculpe, eu não quis acordar você. É difícil voltar à rotina logo de cara depois das primeiras vezes - sorri.

"OH MEU DEUS!!OH MEU DEUS!!!"

- Quer dizer que já voltou da escola? Que horas são??

- Duas da tarde - sorri - Devo ter exigido muito de você, não é?

"Como tem coragem de dizer isso??!!!" Pressionei as mãos no lençol. Nós havíamos feito mesmo.

- Então, se quiser eu trago o almoço até você.

- Nã-Não precisa. Eu já vou.

- Está bem - começa a caminhar até a porta.

- Espera!! O que disse na escola?

- A verdade.

- Ah tá...A VERDADE??

- Sim, que você estava com dores no corpo e indisposto.

- E não acharam estranho?

"Isso é muito estranho"

- Estranho é você morar aqui, no apartamento do seu professor, não acha? - sorri gentilmente e sai.

Comecei a lutar comigo mesmo.

- Isso nem se compara com "aquilo" - olhos arregalados, ainda incrédulo - Mas, pegou até o trabalho que passaram pra mim. Ele é mesmo gentil - sorri - Acho que tudo bem ele ser o primeiro... - Corei, começando a babar - Ele é mesmo gentil - Balancei a cabeça negativamente - Mas o que estou pensando???!! Hikaru Shinji!!Ele é um homem e é seu professor!!Isso NÃO deveria acontecer!! - Começando a babar de novo - Mas ele foi tão gentil ontem... NÃO!!Você não deveria gostar disso!!Pára com isso, seu idiota! Aaaah - Cansei e baixei a cabeça - Ele sempre faz minha cabeça doer... E cadê minhas roupas??Como ele quer que eu levante desse jeito. Além disso... Eu acho que tomei banho ontem, deveria estar vestido

Ele fala de longe:

- É porque fizemos duas vezes.

Fiquei vermelho. Ele tinha ouvido tudo e mais... Nós fizemos "aquilo" DUAS VEZES!! "Ele deve ter me estuprado... Definitivamente..."

Voltei a cobrir o rosto com o lençol.

- Droga.

Durante o dia todo, a cada vez que me olhava, meu rosto enrubescia. Não haviam dúvidas de que eu tinha gostado daquilo e me sentia envergonhado por isso. Ele nunca demonstra qualquer fraqueza, mas eu sou tão fácil de decifrar... "Mesmo que tenha dito que me ama, não sinto como se o tivesse em minhas mãos, mas, eu pertenço à ele, em todos os sentidos. Isso me constrange e me deixa feliz ao mesmo tempo, e ainda, me preocupa mais saber que estou feliz com isso. Quero dizer... Que tipo de homem eu me tornei?! Ele disse que me ama... Mesmo que seja recíproco, mesmo que estejamos juntos, nós não poderíamos ter uma relação normal". Se fossemos descobertos, não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria!

"Um professor e um aluno não podem ter esse tipo de relação" não é?! Mas, por hora, só queria lembrar que ele me ama.

No dia seguinte pediram para que fosse entregar alguns livros ao sensei. Fui confiante e extremamente feliz, pra não dizer abobalhado. Ele estava em uma sala de 2º ano, segundo a informação.

- Sense... - cantarolava até ser interrompido por uma garota de mini-saia e olhar avassalador. Pior, ela olhava pra ele.

Observei pela porta a maneira descarada como a garota agia. Entregava à ele um bento[1] feito por ela, ele agradecia com um sorriso gentil.

"Só porque ele é amável, tem olhos azuis, braços fortes, compreensivo, que gosta de seguir seus instintos e é perfeito??!! Ele não lhe pertence maldita de mini-saia!! Sai daí agora!!"

Resolvi fazer algo a respeito. Abri a porta e joguei os livros na cabeça dela. Ela desmaiou, a cabeça começou a sangrar e ficou sem ir pra escola por uma semana. Hohoho! Brincadeira, não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Hikaru-kun?

Voltei à realidade.

- Sensei, o professor de geografia pediu para devolver estes livros - disse, afastando discretamente a garota dele, me colocando em seu lugar.

- Ah, obrigado - sorri.

- Shinji-sempai? - a descarada dirigiu-se à mim.

Olhei e sorri forçado. Por que as pessoas menos próximas me chamam pelo nome e as íntimas pelo sobrenome?? Acabei tendo trauma por pessoas que me chamam pelo nome.

- Gente! É o Shinji-sempai!! O capitão do time de basquete!

As garotas começaram a gritar como loucas! Arregalei os olhos e o sensei me levou para fora.

- Er... Desculpe por isso - sorri desajeitado.

- Ah, sem problemas - olhei para o lado.

"O que me preocupava era o assédio sexual que você tava sofrendo lá dentro".

- Você está bem?

- Hã?

- Se sente bem? Não está dolorido?

- Ah - corei - Estou bem.

- Hikaru-kun, ainda não comemoramos sua volta ao time como capitão.

- Ah, não precisa!

- Está decidido.

- Hã?

- Vamos comemorar - sorri, colocando a mão sobre minha cabeça, afagando-me - Amo você.

Corei violentamente.

- Sensei, alguém vai ouvir! - franzi a testa.

Ele me pegou pela mão.

- O que vai fazer?

Me levou até o banheiro masculino, às pressas. Suspirou, encostado à porta.

- Você precisa voltar pra sala e eu também!

- Precisava de um beijo seu - fitou-me sério.

Corei mais uma vez.

- Hã?

Me puxou pelo braço, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Sensei!!

- Você não sente ciúmes?

- O quê?

- Por me ver junto daquelas garotas?

"Ele percebeu". Quando abri a boca para falar, ele interrompeu:

- Eu senti. Quando elas vieram todas pra cima de você. Desculpe, precisava de um beijo seu...

- Por...quê?

- Pra lembrar que você só pertence à mim - beijou meus lábios, abraçando-me, quase cravando suas unhas nas minhas costas.

Sentia-me anestesiado. Correspondi ao beijo com paixão, sentindo-me tentado a repetir o que fizemos dois dias atrás. Nos separamos e ele se foi.

- Eu pertenço à você... Não posso ficar feliz em ouvir isso! Mesmo que seja verdade - toquei minha própria boca, lembrando do toque da dele - Saindo da sala no meio da aula... Isso começou a ficar perigoso.

Saí do banheiro, passando pelos corredores, desatento. Esbarrei em alguém e logo me desculpei. Uma voz soou-me familiar.

- Desculpa nada. Da próxima vez você morre! - Akira fazia voz grossa, em uma tentativa falha de parecer intimidador.

- Akira!

Ele sorriu. Era a primeira vez que o via depois daquela cena. Não sabia exatamente por onde começar.

- Desculpa por aquilo. Eu já tenho um lugar pra ficar, então, obrigado por tudo - abaixei a cabeça.

- Ah, não foi nada. É uma pena que vá voltar a morar com aquela pessoa, pois, perdi toda minha diversão - ri.

Continuei sem jeito.

- Se quiser podemos pegar suas coisas na minha casa hoje. Eu ajudo a levar.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah, Hikaru... Já conversei com a Mika - falou com expressão séria - Não se preocupe, ela não dirá nada à ninguém.

- Obrigado. Sabe Akira...

- Hum?

- Eu não tenho palavras pra agradecer tudo o que tem feito por mim.

Ele sorriu e pôs a mão sobre minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem, já que você é uma pessoa importante pra mim.

Corei, surpreso com aquelas palavras.

- Então, até mais tarde. Tenho que voltar pra sala - afastou-se, acenando.

- Ah, a aula!! Eu também.

Corri até a sala. A monótona aula de geografia continuava. Acabei cochilando.

- Hikaru-kun? Hikaru-kun?

Abri os olhos levemente.

- Essa voz... Sensei...

Recuperei a consciência e vi seu rosto tão próximo do meu, levantei a cabeça surpreso.

- Será que você... Estava dormindo na minha aula? - Encarou-me sério, ajeitando os óculos com o indicador.

- I-Imagina!! Eu só tava...

- E ainda sonhando algo pervertido, francamente...

- Hã?

- Seu nariz está sangrando.

- Aaah - Coloquei as mãos sobre o rosto e sorri desajeitado - Isso é só... Eu devo ter batido o nariz na mesa quando caí de sono...

- Aah, então estava mesmo sonhando?!

Arregalei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Não precisa se prender a um sonho se posso dar o que você quer aqui mesmo - sorriu.

Estava ainda mais assustado. "Ele é louco?"

- Não diga besteiras!

- Se não disser, você vai pensar. Não acha que é melhor se eu disser?

Fiquei vermelho.

- Eu bati meu nariz na mesa. Foi só isso, tá?! - respondi irritado.

- De qualquer forma estava dormindo na minha aula. Mesmo que seja você, não posso tratá-lo de forma diferente dos outros alunos. Espero que esteja ciente de que perdeu uma explicação.

- Me desculpe. Isso não vai mais acontecer.

Ele colocou seu lenço sobre a mesa e sorriu.

- Vou cobrar de você depois.

- Espera, você acabou de dizer que não vai me tratar diferente dos outros alunos.

- E está certo - Retirou os óculos para limpá-los com um outro lenço - Vou puni-lo assim como faria com os outros - fitou-me friamente.

Senti uma brisa congelante invadir a sala.

- Agora acho melhor ir antes que perca o intervalo - sorriu gentilmente

Medonho.

Depois da aula, fui pegar minhas coisas na casa do Akira.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

- Sem problemas, é pouca coisa, posso levar sozinho - sorri.

- Tá. Amanhã começam os treinos pesados né.

- Aah, nem lembrava disso.

- Não vai faltar hein - ri com ironia.

- Vou ignorar a piadinha.

- Aaah, você já foi mais engraçado...

Encarei-o, ameaçador. Ele riu por um instante.

- Hikaru... Será que eu posso levar as suas coisas?

- Mas, não precisa, eu já disse que consigo sozinho.

- Eu sei, eu só... Queria sair um pouco - sorri um tanto forçado.

Ele estava agindo estranho. Sempre foi misterioso e sereno, apesar de sorrir e fazer piadinhas comigo. Mas, agora, parecia sofrer, aquilo me deixou preocupado.

- Akira... Quer almoçar lá em casa? O sensei faz o melhor curry do Japão! Não que o da sua mãe seja ruim, mas, é incrível! Mas se não gostar, ele pode fazer outras coisas. Acho que não vai ter problema. O que acha? - convidava com empolgação.

- Tudo bem - sorri.

Abri a porta.

- Tadaima.

- Ah, okaeri! - o sensei dizia de longe - Finalmente chegou!

Sua expressão de felicidade sumiu no instante em que viu que eu tinha companhia, mas, logo a surpresa cessou e ele voltou a sorrir.

- Ah, Nishida-kun!

- Boa tarde, Fujimoto-san.

- Sensei, o Akira pode almoçar com a gente hoje?

- Bem, é meio inesperado, mas... Claro - sorri - O que você quer comer, Nishida-kun?

Dei um tapa de leve nas costas dele, para que falasse.

- Curry.

Eu disfarcei minha felicidade.

- Também? Ah, fazer o quê né...

O apartamento era espaçoso e bem organizado, com exceção de seu escritório onde o caos dominava. Escritório este, que tomou o espaço do que deveria ser a cozinha, desta forma, ela teve de ser construída na sala.

Akira acabou ficando até o anoitecer. Tentei fazer com que ele se abrisse várias vezes, mas, não consegui. Antes de ir embora, apenas agradeceu e disse "até amanhã". Aquilo continuava a me perturbar. Voltei ao apartamento pensativo. Sentei-me e repousei a cabeça sobre a mesa de jantar. Ele logo quebrou o silêncio.

- O que vai querer jantar essa noite? - sorria gentilmente como sempre.

- Não sei - continuava afundado em pensamentos.

- O que foi? Enjoou de curry? Finalmente! - suspirou - Então, que tal butabara[2]?

Silêncio.

- Omelete? Onigiri? Se quiser, posso fazer alguma sobremesa.

- Não tô com vontade de comer.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez. Sentou-se à minha frente, tirou os óculos e pôs sobre a mesa.

- Se não comer vai adoecer.

Levantei a cabeça prestes a chorar. Não era simplesmente por estar preocupado com o Akira e sim por ser tão incompetente. As pessoas sempre têm de me ajudar em tudo e eu nunca consigo retribuir. Aquilo era inadmissível.

Ele levantou no mesmo instante, dando a volta na mesa e tomando meus lábios. Aquilo me pareceu egoísta por um momento, mas, ele só estava se preocupando comigo.

Nos separamos. Virou-se e desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa, deixando-a mais folgada.

- Você é um bom amigo

- O quê?

- Você é um bom amigo pra ele.

- Mas, eu não consigo nem saber o que está acontecendo.

- Mas sabe como ele se sente e tenta animá-lo - isso é mais que suficiente.

- Mas...

- Quando ele estiver pronto, vai falar.

Silêncio.

- Se precisar de algo ou se mudar de idéia quanto à comida, estarei no escritório.

Fiquei lá por mais um tempo. Passando os olhos pelo lugar onde estava, sem propósito algum, notei uma coisa interessante. A foto que fui forçado a tirar, estava no quadro preso à parede.

Comecei a pensar que talvez não fosse tão ruim ter pessoas por perto dispostas a me ajudar. Eu fiz as coisas sozinho a maior parte do tempo e agora não preciso mais.

Corri até o escritório.

- Sensei - disse, ainda ofegante.

- Ah, mudou de idéia? - fazia anotações na escrivaninha

Entrelacei meus braços no pescoço dele e disse calmamente próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Vou continuar me esforçando pra ser útil. Não só ao Akira, mas, pra você. Porque... - tímido, continuei - quero estar ao seu lado sempre.

Larguei-o, envergonhado.

- Hikaru...

- Era só isso. Pode continuar trabalhando - andei em direção à porta.

Fui puxado pelo braço. Parei e olhei diretamente em seus olhos. Fiquei ainda mais envergonhado. Aquilo sempre se repetia. Aquele olhar tão profundo que parecia ver através de mim. Meu coração acelerava.

- E o trabalho? - quem o decifrava agora era eu.

- Ainda preciso punir um certo aluno - ele sorriu.

Naquela noite, ele não pôde trabalhar. Seu trabalho foi estudar minuciosamente meu corpo e me amar profundamente.

"Isso começou a ficar perigoso"


	10. Chapter 10

Às vezes ter relações com o sensei costuma me dar medo. Não pensei que falava sério quando disse que ia me punir, mas, no dia seguinte, estava cheio de marcas dos seus "toques" exacerbados. Ele pediu desculpas várias vezes. "Realmente segue à risca seus instintos" pensei. Mas o mais assustador é que isso não me incomoda. Me pergunto até que ponto posso mudar por causa dele.

Tudo bem mudar, se estivermos felizes. Mas, se nos separássemos, não saberia como voltar à minha vida normal, como da outra vez. "Será que está tudo bem em me envolver desse jeito?". Estava pensando demais.

Felizmente chovia muito naquele dia. Junho começara e este é o mês de chuvas. Na maior parte do país é comum que chova quase todos os dias. Em Kyoto[1], onde moramos, os verões costumam ser bem quentes, mas, no inverno as temperaturas abaixo de zero não são raras. Aproveitei a deixa e vesti um casaco preto, usando um suéter de mangas compridas por baixo que cobria tanto os braços como também o pescoço. As marcas das carícias dele não seriam percebidas. Suspirei aliviado. Quando estava quase saindo para ir à escola, ele abriu um guarda-chuva preto sobre nossas cabeças, sorrindo.

- Vamos.

Corei. Me senti em um daqueles filmes românticos de namorados. Mas, eu não sou a garota frágil, quero deixar bem claro!

- Sim - desviei o olhar dos seus, tímido.

O dia continuou como tinha de ser, porém, havia um pequeno detalhe do qual eu esqueci completamente. Era dia de treino. Além dos caras do time, sempre tinham algumas garotas empolgadas do lado de fora da quadra observando, gritando por nossos nomes e criando coragem para pedir pra sair com algum de nós. Pensei em faltar, mas, não poderia fazer isso com o treinador de novo, afinal, era o campeonato nacional que estava chegando!

Resolvi encarar. Troquei as roupas anteriores pelo uniforme. Por um momento senti-me em êxtase. Vestir o uniforme de capitão com meu nome gravado nas costas trazia uma sensação incrível. Logo no vestiário ouvi um comentário.

- Nossa cara, você tá todo vermelho - Nakamura falava dos arranhões que tentava esconder.

- Ah, isso... - olhei para o meu corpo com desdém, tentando ser natural enquanto procurava uma desculpa que satisfizesse aqueles olhos curiosos - Meu... Gato... Anda muito agressivo ultimamente.

Akira chegou, colocando seu braço sobre o ombro direito de Nakamura, apoiando-se nele e rindo.

- Eu não sabia que aceitavam gatos em apartamentos.

Nakamura riu com o canto dos lábios.

- Entendi.

Fiquei vermelho e franzi o cenho de antemão.

- O que foi? Entendeu o quê?

- Vamos pra quadra.

- Mas...

Akira separou-se de Nakamura e os dois foram em direção à porta, ignorando-me completamente.

- Espera! Entendeu o quê? Ei, vocês dois!!

Deixando isso de lado, reparei que o humor de Akira estava como de costume. Aquilo me deixou menos preocupado. Talvez o basquete o deixasse mais à vontade, relaxado, assim como me sinto quando jogo, mesmo com a pressão das pessoas ao redor.

Outra coisa que me chamou atenção foi o descaso do Nakamura sobre minha relação com o sensei. Ele tava agüentando tudo muito bem, tanto que me incomodava. Sentia que podia estar machucando com isso. Nós não somos íntimos, mas, nos conhecemos melhor do que muitos amigos de verdade. "Ele é da mesma sala que o Akira, por isso se aproximaram tão facilmente, eu acho... Será que são íntimos? Parecem estar à vontade juntos... Mais do que quando estou por perto. Será que o Nakamura sabe o porquê do Akira estar tão estranho?" Mais uma coisa me perturbava. A única coisa que me fazia relaxar era mesmo o basquete. E, no treino, apesar de ouvir alguns comentários maldosos, foi simplesmente incrível. Treinamos por um bom tempo, enquanto isso, a chuva caia fortemente lá fora.

Ao fim do treino, fui até Akira puxar conversa, tentando minimizar a distância que surgia entre nós.

- Cansado?

Dãã.

- É. Acabamos ficando duas horas a mais do que de costume.

- Só vai piorar - ri da desgraça, ele me acompanhou.

- Mas, até que é bom.

- Sim.

Tomei coragem para me aproximar.

- Akira...

- Hum?

- Você... Já vai pra casa?

- Ia esperar passar mais a chuva, mas, não sei. Você tem guarda-chuva?

- Não.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu levo você com o meu.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe.

Corei. Ele de alguma forma me lembrava o sensei.

A temperatura estava por volta de -10º C. Um frio congelante. Não via a hora de comer o curry do sensei, enrolado em um cobertor.

- Então... Como estão as coisas com você? - indaguei enquanto caminhávamos.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Nada - mirava o nada - Só quero saber como está.

- Ah! Bem.

- Tem certeza? - olhei para ele de imediato.

Ele surpreendeu-se.

- Escuta, se tem algo que quer me falar, pode falar! - continuei, percebendo a falta de resposta.

- Não tem nada pra falar.

- Mesmo? - não pude acreditar naquilo.

- Mas, o que há com você? - parou.

- Eu só tô preocupado porque você parece estranho ultimamente!! - franzia a testa enquanto falava.

Ele suspirou.

- Como vai o sensei? - dizia calmamente.

- Quer parar de fugir? - irritei-me ainda mais.

- Eu não tô fugindo.

- Então pare de falar coisas que não tem nada a ver.

- Tem tudo a ver - murmurou, quase inaudível.

Fiquei estático. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Vamos logo ou acabaremos congelados - sorri.

Continuei parado.

- Akira...

- Vamos.

- Akira! - segurei o braço dele com uma das mãos. Nem mesmo assim ele me olhava.

- Você é feliz?

- O quê? - soltei seu braço.

- Você é feliz do jeito que está, Hikaru?

- S-sim.

- Foi o que pensei - seus olhos de repente fitaram uma direção. Acompanhei com o olhar, vendo um homem debaixo de uma sombrinha preta.

- Sen...sei?

- Eu ligo pra você mais tarde - Akira deu um tapa leve em minhas costas para que eu fosse até ele.

- Espera! Akira!

- Tudo bem, Shin-chan - sorriu, piscando um dos olhos.

- Ei!

- Fujimoto-san! Obrigado por ontem. A comida estava ótima!

- Ah, pode voltar quando quiser - sorriu gentilmente.

Akira retribuiu o sorriso, se afastando logo depois.

Cada vez ficava mais difícil entender aquilo tudo.

- Pretende ir comigo pra casa ou quer ficar aí pegando chuva? - sorria.

Quando chegamos em casa, estava exausto.

- Precisa se enxugar ou ficará doente.

Eu quase não ouvia suas palavras.

- Bem, eu posso fazer isso então.

Colocou suas mãos dentro da minha camisa, deslizando seus dedos quentes pelo meu abdômen. Gemi baixo. Ainda não tinha me recuperado da última noite. Qualquer toque me causava dores. Franzi o cenho em forma de reprovação.

- Pare... Está me machucando.

Afastou-se.

- Deve estar morrendo de fome... O que quer que eu faça?

- Não sei.

Retirei o casaco e a blusa de frio.

- Posso tomar um banho?

- Claro - sorri.

Estava tão distante que não notei a angústia nele. Tentei relaxar com um banho quente, mas, só serviu para que eu pensasse em mais coisas. "Eu estou feliz desse jeito?" Era o que começava a me perguntar. Acabei adormecendo na banheira.

- Hikaru-kun? - batia na porta - A comida já está pronta. Eu fiz curry!

Silêncio.

- Hikaru-kun? Está me ouvindo? Hikaru?

Esperou alguns instantes e abriu a porta à força.

- Hikaru!!

Aos poucos sua voz ecoava em minha cabeça. Sentia náuseas.

- Hikaru!

Abri os olhos lentamente. O encontrei preocupado, sentado a beira da cama.

- Como se sente?

- Um pouco tonto.

Tocou minha testa.

- Ainda está um pouco quente - concluiu, retirando a mão em seguida - Sabia que faz mal ficar muito tempo em banho quente?

- Agora eu sei - sorri com dificuldade.

Ele não achou graça e continuou me olhando, sério.

- Francamente...

- O Akira ligou?

Ele hesitou por um instante.

- Ainda não. Acho... Que ele não vai ligar.

- Por que acha isso?

Percebi a ausência de resposta e sentei-me na cama, ficando mais próximo dele.

- Por que acha isso? - repeti a pergunta - Ele te disse alguma coisa?

- Ele vai sair do time de basquete.

- O quê? Por quê??

- Eu não sei.

- Ele disse isso?

- Descanse - Levantou da cama, dando de ombros. Se ele ligar, eu chamo você.

- Sensei!!

- Isso não importa agora, você precisa descansar.

- "Isso não importa..." Espera! Ele disse que tem a ver com você!

- O quê? - virou-se.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Não sei. Também estou surpreso.

- Não é verdade.

- Estou dando razões pra que desconfie de mim?

- Não disse que sabia algo sobre o Akira.

- Eu não queria me envolver na amizade de vocês, só isso.

- Mas parece que você já está envolvido demais.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

O que eu estava falando? Estava fora de controle. Estava machucando-o.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta. Abaixei a cabeça.

- Desculpe - murmurei.

"Eu estou realmente feliz desse jeito?" Não.

[1] Kyoto: Cidade com mais de 1 milhão de habitantes. Fica na ilha Honshu, na região central do Japão. Em Honshu encontram-se as cidades mais importantes do país (como Tóquio, Yokohama, Osaka e outros).


	11. Chapter 11

11. Amigos

Akira pegou o telefone e discou um número conhecido:

- Será que posso falar com você pessoalmente?

A noite já havia chegado e o tempo ainda era de chuva. Ele caminhou até o lugar onde visitara uma única vez. Tinha péssimas lembranças daquela visita. Mas, dessa vez era diferente.

- Desculpe o incômodo.

- Sem problemas - Nakamura abria a porta para que o amigo entrasse.

Sentaram-se em frente à televisão, na sala.

- Gosta de chocolate quente? Acabei de fazer. O frio tá terrível hoje.

- Não precisa...

Ignorando Akira, Nakamura trouxe dois copos do líquido. Entregou um deles ao convidado e sentou-se ao lado dele novamente.

- Acho que estraguei tudo.

- Tudo o quê?

- O Hikaru, o Fujimoto-san, meus pais...

- Continua - bebia um gole de chocolate.

- Eu não queria interromper nada, sabe... Mas, acabei estragando tudo.

- Eu ainda não entendo.

- É que contei ao Fujimoto-san que vou sair do time de basquete.

Nakamura cuspiu o líquido de sua boca.

- Vai sair do time? - indagou surpreso.

- É a única forma que encontrei pra resolver essa situação.

- Mas você ama jogar!

- Mas não quero prejudicar ninguém.

Silêncio.

- E o que ele disse?

- Disse que eu devo pensar bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa e que não importa qual seja minha decisão, desde que eu não faça mal ao Hikaru - bateu na mesa, enraivecido - por que esse cara é tão perfeito?

Nakamura deixou o copo de lado. Akira percebeu que havia tocado em um assunto nada agradável.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito isso...

- Tudo bem - abaixava sua cabeça, colocando-a sobre a mesa, balançando levemente o copo com uma das mãos - Já é passado.

- Não é o que parece.

- Mas é. Não sou digno de tê-lo. Depois de tudo que fiz a ele... As coisas sujas que o obrigava a fazer, mesmo sabendo que não sentia nada por mim... Eu sou desprezível.

- Nakamura...

- O Hikaru... O que acha dele?

Akira achou a pergunta um tanto inesperada, mas, respondeu.

- Ele é meio paranóico e previsível na maioria das vezes... É engraçado e amável, um bom amigo - sorri.

- Entendo - levantou a cabeça, agora se encostando à parede - É bem diferente de mim.

- Mas, isso não quer dizer que você não seja uma pessoa interessante! As pessoas são diferentes e bonitas do seu próprio jeito, eu acho - tímido, baixava o tom de voz gradualmente.

- Está interessado? - sorriu maliciosamente.

O rosto de Akira enrubesceu por um instante.

- Talvez você seja uma exceção - concluiu seco.

Nakamura encarou-o com um rosto zangado. Os dois riram depois.

- Desculpe. Você veio até aqui pedir ajuda e eu que estou sendo ajudado - Nakamura voltava a beber do chocolate.

- Não tem problema. Me sinto bem melhor.

Akira se despediu e foi embora.

A noite continuava. O sensei resolveu sair sem dar qualquer aviso. Nem mesmo vestiu roupas quentes. Trajava uma camisa social branca e calça comprida preta, também calçava um sapato da mesma cor. Foi até um bar e como não tinha o costume de beber, logo deixou de estar sóbrio. Depois de algumas doses, aquela bebida amarga rasgava sua garganta. Seguiu pelas ruas tal como um cão sem sorte. Por mais que fosse maltratado, ele volta ao lugar onde o aceitam. Mesmo que signifique ser machucado de novo, ele procura por um lugar onde precisam dele. E ele sabia muito bem onde ficava este lugar.

- Fujimoto-san?!

- Tadaima.

- Por que...?

- Shii - Deu-lhe um beijo na boca.

Impulsionado pelo álcool, colocou todo seu peso sobre Nakamura, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão. Ele não se abateu e continuou beijando-lhe enquanto tentava retirar alguma peça de roupa do rapaz.

- Okaeri - sorria enquanto ajudava o outro a se levantar.

Nakamura não deu atenção ao estado dele, nem mesmo seu cheiro forte de saquê. Levou-lhe até o quarto, atendendo ao pedido inconsciente. Retirou as roupas molhadas de Fujimoto sem a menor dificuldade... Já havia feito isso tantas vezes...

- Se soubesse o quanto desejava isso... - sussurrava ao ouvido de Fujimoto enquanto percorria com as mãos aquele corpo bem definido, ainda frio e molhado da chuva, causando-lhe arrepios.

O mais velho não dizia nada, apenas suspirava e gemia baixo com os olhos semicerrados.

Nakamura prendia-se a satisfazer seu amado, satisfazendo a si mesmo ao ouvir os seus murmúrios voluptuosos. Tomou o membro do outro nas mãos, massageando-lhe com delicadeza, sentindo-o endurecer.

- Se sente bem? - Nakamura indagava com uma voz sensual.

O professor fechou os olhos para sentir melhor os dedos do rapaz. Este passava a língua por toda a sua extensão enquanto o outro se contorcia, cravando as unhas nos lençóis azuis da cama.

- Ah...

Nakamura sentia-se vitorioso. Ele havia voltado afinal. Por conta própria e totalmente rendido. O mais novo pôs o membro na boca dando chupões grosseiros, arrancando mais gemidos do professor. Aquilo o excitava ainda mais. Foi fazendo movimentos lentos retirando e pondo o sexo do amante na boca. Com o tempo foi aumentando o ritmo até ouvir um gemido grave, seguido de um suspiro longo e aliviado. Neste instante, Nakamura pôde sentir o sêmen em sua boca.

Se levantou e o observou. Limpou a boca com os dedos, encharcando-os com a semente de Fujimoto. Deitou-se sobre ele, pronto para prosseguir.

Fujimoto abriu os olhos com dificuldade, a visão embaçada por causa do álcool. Tocou o rosto do homem:

- Hikaru... - suspirou ainda ofegante.

No mesmo instante, Nakamura se levantou. Sentou-se a beira da cama, angustiado.

- Vou levá-lo pra casa.

Enquanto isso, fiquei sentado no sofá, próximo ao telefone aguardando. Me perguntava onde o sensei teria ido. "Deve estar muito chateado comigo. Nunca tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto dele..."

Ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Abri rapidamente. Nunca imaginei que veria tal cena. Nakamura estava segurando o sensei para que não caísse no chão.

- O que aconteceu?

Nakamura olhava com tristeza para o lado.

- Ele não costuma beber, então...

- Você deu bebida à ele?? - explodi em ira - Eu sabia que estava aceitando tudo fácil demais! - disse sem pensar.

- Eu não dei nada à ele, tá bom? Aliás, ele veio até mim desse jeito! Agora dá licença pra ele entrar na própria casa?

Aquilo me veio como um tapa. Dei passagem de imediato.

- Eu ajudo você.

O sensei continuava em silêncio, talvez estivesse fora de si. Colocamos ele na cama e finalmente disse algo:

- Hikaru... - murmurava.

Seu corpo tremia. Tentei me distanciar mas ele segurou meu braço e encostou-se nele, puxando-o devagar para que ficasse ao seu lado. Não demorou muito e ele dormiu.

- Você não é o único frágil - Nakamura tentava conter-se.

- O que disse?

- Que não é a única pessoa que precisa de atenção. Eu poderia cuidar dele, se ele parasse de chamar por você. E o Akira... Ele não merece abrir mão de coisas só pra não te prejudicar.

- Você sabe sobre o Akira?! - disse rapidamente.

Nakamura o encarou.

- Como pode ser tão egoísta e mesmo assim fazer com que as pessoas sejam legais com você? Quero dizer... O que você sabe dos sentimentos dos outros ao seu redor? Droga. Todos estão machucados aqui.

- Eu sei disso - abaixei a cabeça.

- E será que não se dá conta de que é tudo por sua causa?

Silêncio.

- Quer saber o que está acontecendo com o seu melhor amigo? Vou te contar. O pai dele acha que é injusto que você seja capitão depois de tudo o que aconteceu e quer que Akira exija a posição que ele merece. Pra não competir com você, ele resolveu sair do time. Só o que queria fazer era jogar com você, capitão.

Fiquei surpreso ao ouvir aquilo, tanto que não consegui dizer nada.

- E quanto ao Fujimoto-san... Ele foi até mim em busca de "atenção", se é que me entende...

- O quê??

"Como tem coragem de dizer isso?"

Não vou negar que tinha e tenho vontade de possuí-lo.

"Então eles fizeram??Mas que diabos... Eu vou matá-lo!! Definitivamente vou matá-lo!"

- Mas, de nada adianta se ele já se entregou à você.

Fui forçado a me calar novamente.

- "Hikaru, Hikaru" o tempo todo tenho de ouvir isso... Certa vez... Uma pessoa que admiro me deu um soco - ele riu - E disse coisas que nunca vou esquecer. Vou dispensar a parte do soco senão vou apanhar dele de novo, mas, guarde as minhas palavras - aproximou-se e afagou o sensei de maneira carinhosa - Você tem pessoas que se importam com você - afastou-se da cama - Precisa retribuir o favor, afinal, doar-se é bastante exaustivo.

- Nakamura...

- "Comece pedindo desculpas e sendo mais civilizado" - riu mais uma vez, vendo que as palavras de Akira caíram bem naquele instante.

- Obrigado - abaixei a cabeça e murmurei - Nakamura.

- Isso não significa que possa contar comigo - disse com a cara fechada, mas, um tanto corado - Só estou fazendo isso porque você é o único que pode mudar as coisas e tudo o que posso fazer é avisá-lo.

Foi até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida, disposto a ir embora.

- Nakamura

- O quê?

- Resolveria se... Eu desistisse da posição de capitão?

- Tá louco? O Akira ia se sentir culpado e ia querer sair do time do mesmo jeito.

- Então... O que acha que eu deveria fazer? Quero dizer... Se estivesse no meu lugar, o que faria?

- Eu não sei. Mas, acho que você o conhece bem... Bem melhor que eu... - olhou para o lado, sereno - Tenho certeza que vai saber o que fazer.

Aquilo ficou realmente guardado em minha mente.

De manhã, o sensei acordou de ressaca. Mesmo com a dor de cabeça e a falha dos sentidos, tentou levantar-se da cama. Assim que sentou, o impedi, segurando seu braço. Ele me olhou.

- Está muito encrencado. Bebeu escondido ontem e não gostei nada disso.

Por um momento tive medo que ele encarasse de uma forma negativa. E olha que nem comentei o fato dele e o Nakamura terem... argh! Prefiro nem pensar.

- Vai me pôr de castigo? - sorriu.

- Com certeza - sorri, puxando-o para que voltasse a se deitar junto à mim.

- Não podemos negociar?

- Tudo bem. Acho que estou em dívida com você. Tem direito a um pedido.

- Não posso deixar o castigo pra outra hora? Eu tenho que trabalhar e...

- Não. Além do mais, você não vai conseguir trabalhar desse jeito - concluí.

- Então... Quero que fique comigo. Assim você paga sua dívida e eu cumpro meu castigo.

- Mas, eu tenho que ir pra escola e...

Ele me olhou daquele jeito profundo de novo. Que covardia!

- Okay.

Ele sorriu empolgado.

- E que tal irmos a algum lugar?

- Mas, isso é um castigo. Você não sai por aí quando tá de castigo.

- Ainda não fomos ao cinema. O que acha?

Me ignorou totalmente.

- Sensei!

- Já que nos demos folga, podemos ir ao cinema. É normal fazer isso em folgas, não?

- Mas, desde quando isso virou uma folga?

- Se você não vai estudar e eu não vou trabalhar, é uma folga, não é? Nos dois sentidos - sorriu.

Como conseguiu virar professor com esse tipo de pensamento??!

- Droga.

E o que era pra ser um castigo, virou um encontro. Ao menos poderíamos esquecer os problemas e curtirmos juntos. Era uma boa oportunidade para nos aproximarmos de novo. Eu tenho sorte de tê-lo.

- Então, Hikaru-kun... - me abraçava - o cinema só abre às dez da manhã. Ainda temos tempo - sorria com malícia.

Olhei horrorizado.

- Aonde consegue tanto ânimo hein? Não tava de ressaca?!

- Nada que um café não resolva - levantava minha camiseta o máximo que podia.

- Então tome o café e vá trabalhar - encarei-o, seco.

Ele me largou e virou de costas pra mim. Senti um medo enorme me invadir.

- Espera, sensei! Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu só... Eu apenas... Sensei, fala comigo! - sacudia o corpo dele que se encontrava imóvel.

Riu.

- Por que tá rindo?

Ele se sentou na cama.

- Não precisa levar tudo tão à sério - Afagou-me e beijou minha testa em seguida.

Corei e timidamente aproximei meu rosto do dele. Antes que tocasse seus lábios, sussurrei:

- Me desculpe por tudo.

E o beijei com ardor. Tive a sensação de estar mais leve. É desse jeito que me sinto quando estamos realmente juntos. Queria me sentir do mesmo modo com o Akira e estava disposto a fazer com que tudo mudasse.

"Nakamura... Espero que eu saiba o que fazer"


	12. Chapter 12

Era quinta-feira, dia do encontro perfeito que teria com o sensei. Sim, perfeito. Passei as 24 horas mais incríveis daquele inverno com ele. Fomos ao cinema de manhã, compramos CDs, almoçamos fora e passeamos pelas ruas de Kyoto.

O que fazíamos era de longe um castigo. Queria que tudo durasse pra sempre.

Como é de praxe em todo inverno, uma neve começou a cair. Era a primeira neve que caia no ano. Um momento mágico. Estávamos longe de casa e eu tremia com o frio.

- Hikaru-kun... - murmurou, dando-me um abraço forte - Assim ficará mais aquecido - sorriu.

Fiquei envergonhado.

- Sensei... As pessoas devem estar olhando.

- Não é importante.

Sorri docemente e aconcheguei-me nos braços dele.

Fomos pra casa e lá realizei seus desejos, finalmente. Estava nos céus...

Hesitei um pouco ao ver algumas marcas em seu baixo ventre. Aquilo me fez estremecer. "Então Nakamura não estava mentindo...". Decidi me empenhar ao máximo. Jamais deixaria que ele o tocasse de novo.

Quando estávamos esgotados, ele deitou-se ao meu lado, exausto.

- Não é pelo sexo. Eu apenas... Me senti um pouco desprezado e incompreendido - acabou por sorrir sem graça - Estou dizendo coisas estranhas.

- Não é estranho. Me desculpe, sensei. Não vou mais deixar que isso aconteça. Eu definitivamente... Não vou deixar que ninguém o toque além de mim! - Aquilo me embaraçava, mas, era algo que tinha que dizer.

Sentei-me sobre ele um tanto desconfortável. Ele me observava com aqueles olhos azuis. Eu estava trêmulo.

- Você está bem?

Cerrei os olhos.

- Ensine-me.

- O que disse?

- Quero que me ensine a tocar você, sensei - fechei os olhos para não ter que encará-lo de tanta vergonha.

Ele sentou na cama com cuidado, segurando-me sobre suas pernas.

- Está com medo? - sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Arrepiei-me por completo, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Não se preocupe... Sou eu, seu sensei lembra? - sorri.

- É justamente por isso - disse com dificuldade.

Ele se divertiu com aquilo.

- Abra os olhos.

- Não precisa...

- Está bem, então mantenha-os fechados.

Pegou minha mão.

- O que vai fazer?

- O que quer fazer?

Abri os olhos, corado. Ele sorriu gentilmente. Me senti um pouco mais confortável com aquele sorriso.

- Eu amo você, Hikaru.

Fiquei surpreso. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, ele repousou minha cabeça na curva do próprio pescoço, pegou minha mão com delicadeza e a levou até o membro. Eu fiquei ainda mais espantado.

Não podia deixar de pensar na sensação maravilhosa que sentia. Mesmo que estivesse no auge do embaraço, estava me sentindo muito bem. Ele guiava os movimentos da minha mão silenciosamente. Alguns toques mais fortes e ele estava gemendo baixo, não o suficiente para não ouvi-lo.

- Eu amo você, Hikaru - repetia entre os suspiros lascivos.

Logo minha mão se movimentava sozinha, percorrendo aquela parte tão íntima da pessoa que mais amo. Como era prazeroso...

Levantei, ajoelhando-me na frente da cama. Aquela posição era um tanto constrangedora, mas, sentia-me movido por ela. Aquela palavra cujo significado eu só entendia ao lado dele... Prazer, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Tomei nas mãos o membro volumoso e o coloquei na boca apressado. Dei-lhe lambidas generosas enquanto repousava as mãos sobre as pernas dele.

- Hi..karu - as mãos antes presas aos lençóis da cama, seguravam os finos fios dos meus cabelos enquanto sua curvatura insistia em se alongar o máximo possível, fruto da satisfação que sentia.

A minha inexperiência não o incomodou nem um pouco. Um desejo sádico veio à mente, incontrolável, tanto que dei uma pequena mordida ali, ouvindo-o gemer de dor. Continuei a sugá-lo até que senti-me pronto a exasperar tudo outra vez. Retirei-o de dentro de mim antes que fosse acometido pelo gozo, mas, a semente dele jorrou antes da minha, escorrendo pelo meu abdômen. Automaticamente, gemi e deixei que meu sêmen se derramasse pelo chão. Cansado, repousei minha cabeça sobre suas pernas molhadas, sem nenhuma preocupação. Ele me afagou sorrindo:

- Bom trabalho - recuperava o fôlego.

Me senti aquecido mesmo desprovido de roupas no inverno tão frio. O calor do corpo dele e da semente que provoquei, deixava-me tão aquecido como se ele fosse a verdadeira luz [1].

- Sensei... Amo você também.

Ele sorriu afável e continuou a acariciar meus cabelos gentilmente.

Enquanto isso, Nakamura e Akira se encontraram na saída:

- Eles faltaram mais uma vez? - Akira perguntou, enquanto entregava uma latinha de suco ao amigo - Vai ver se entenderam sorri.

- É o que parece... - Nakamura dizia com a angústia aparente, o que preocupou Akira.

- Você tem algo pra fazer agora?

- Hein? Por quê?

- Parou de nevar. Acho que dá pra irmos lá.

- Lá aonde? - cada vez entendia menos o que o outro dizia.

- Vem! - o levou pelo braço sem mais delongas.

O local que Akira queria visitar era a quadra de basquete abandonada, onde costumava jogar para se distrair. Era um lugar especial que significava muito pra ele e queria compartilhá-lo com Nakamura.

- Hum, uma espécie de esconderijo... O que pretende me trazendo até aqui? - sorriu.

Akira tirou a bola da bolsa e passou para ele.

- Um pequeno amistoso.

- Me trouxe pra cá pra isso? Poderíamos ter jogado na quadra da escola.

- Não seria a mesma coisa - sorriu.

- Entendi. Vamos jogar - retribuiu o sorriso.

Akira estava certo, aquilo mudou o humor do amigo.

Sentaram-se encostados à uma velha grade enquanto descansavam. Falaram por alguns momentos de seus desempenhos até chegarem a assuntos particulares.

- Akira...

- Hum?

- Quando vai admitir que gosta do capitão?

- QUÊ?

- Você me ouviu.

- Não diga besteiras.

- Vai negar até quando?

- Eu não tô negando.

- Ah, então tá admitindo.

- Que conversa é essa? Eu não sinto nada por ninguém. Além do mais, eu gosto de garotas.

- Qual foi a última vez que se apaixonou por uma?

- Eu não sei. Alguns meses.

- E depois não sentiu mais nada por ninguém?

- Não.

- Nada, nada?

- Nada. Isso é estranho?

- Seria. Mas você sente, só não percebe. A preocupação, a vontade de estar junto. É tão óbvio.

- Até parece... - riu divertindo-se com a fala do outro que lhe encarou.

- Você gosta dele.

- Eu não gosto, mas que coisa!

- Então prova - puxou a camiseta de Akira, encostando sua boca na dele, astuto.

Akira corou e se separou com urgência daquele beijo inesperado, levantando-se para manter o máximo de distância de Nakamura.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ajudando você - sorri.

- Como assim? - baixou o tom de voz.

- Você gosta dele, não é?

- Sabe que não.

- Então por que se afastou?

- Porque nunca fui beijado por um homem. Queria que eu me empolgasse?

- Você é de longe o cara que costuma ser.

- O que quer dizer?

- Está me lembrando a personalidade do capitão. Isso não é bom. Eu a desprezo. Desculpe, mas, só estou sendo sincero.

- Talvez... Se você o conhecesse melhor... - seus olhos transbordavam esperança.

- Prefiro que continue do jeito que está.

- Sua raiva pelo Hikaru é por causa do sensei, não é?

- Ele tem pessoas incríveis por perto e mesmo assim os ignora. Consegue gostar de alguém assim?

- Eu não sinto nada por ele! E o Hikaru não é assim como você pensa. Ele não é egoísta e se importa com os outros, tanto que esquece de si mesmo. Por isso não quis contar nada à ele.

Silêncio.

- Entendi - fez olhar de descaso e levantou-se também.

- Já vai?

- Sim. Viemos pra jogar e já jogamos. Agora vou pra casa.

- Mas, não vai falar mais nada?

- Que quer que eu diga? Quer que eu o force a me beijar de novo? Eu não faria tal coisa. Por quê? Porque eu mudei e foi você quem me fez mudar.

Akira sorriu.

- Você é um cara interessante de fato.

- É melhor ficar longe de mim - retribuiu o sorriso de modo sarcástico.

- Acho que vou me apaixonar...

- Isso seria um problema?

- Se meu pai age assim por causa do time, imagina o que diria se soubesse que o filho dele se apaixonou por um homem.

- Escondido é melhor - sorriu triunfante.

Os sorrisos deram lugar a um olhar intenso. As brincadeiras talvez estivessem indo longe demais. Aliás, aquele beijo estava longe de ser uma brincadeira.

- Eu... Vou pra casa - Akira quebrou o silêncio.

- Tá. Akira...

- O quê?

- Alguma hora vai ter que falar à sério com o Hikaru. Você sabe disso, não é?

- Pode deixar - sorriu - Até mais.

- Até.

No dia seguinte, na escola, o sensei foi chamado à sala do diretor no meio da aula. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Fiquei aflito por nós dois.

Depois da conversa, ele voltou à sala frio e prático, como o via antes de conhecê-lo bem. Deu o resto do assunto e marcou uma prova.

Aguardei algum sinal, qualquer coisa até o fim da aula. Ele sequer falou comigo. Quando nos encontrávamos nos corredores, ele era indiferente. Perguntei-me o que aquilo significava até receber um bilhete anônimo:

"Todos sabem que está tendo um caso com ele"

Senti meu coração apertado. As palavras que durante muitas noites atormentavam minha mente vieram à tona outra vez.

"Um professor e um aluno não podem se relacionar dessa maneira"

Pensei que seu silêncio dizia que talvez, precisássemos nos separar... Ou quem sabe, as coisas fossem mais graves do que eu pudesse imaginar...

Meus temores se tornavam reais.

[1]: Hikaru fez referência à última vez em que Fujimoto o chamou de luz, que é o significado literal do nome "Hikaru"


	13. Chapter 13

Depois da aula daquele mesmo dia, o encontrei enquanto ia para o ginásio.

- Sensei! Vai corrigir trabalhos na sala de novo?

Ele sorriu desajeitado.

- Desculpe, vou pra casa mais cedo hoje, não poderei esperar por você.

- Ah... - tentei esconder meu desânimo - tudo bem. Até mais.

No treino, aquele mesmo clima pesado se alastrou. Sentia que sempre que virava as costas, alguém falava mal de mim. O treinador tentava ser imparcial, mas, acabava me tratando de forma diferente também. Enquanto descansávamos, sentei no banco de reservas e o cara sentado ao meu lado se levantou. Simplesmente patético. Continuei sozinho até que Akira e Nakamura se aproximaram:

- O que foi, capitão? Não parece muito bem.

- O que você tem? - Akira sentou ao meu lado, prestativo.

- Parece que tenho uma doença contagiosa. As pessoas se afastam e comentam quando eu chego perto.

- Hum? Por quê? - Nakamura indagou.

- Recebi um bilhete dizendo que todos já sabiam que eu e o sensei estávamos juntos.

- O quê? Mas, como?? - Akira levantou assustado.

- Eu não sei.

- Eu tenho certeza que a minha irmã não disse nada. Eu posso realmente garantir isso à você!

- Não se preocupe - dei-lhe um sorriso fraco - Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça.

Silêncio.

- Mas, deixa isso pra lá. São um bando de idiotas. Vivem fazendo coisas condenáveis, mas preferem esconder, apontando seu dedo pra outras pessoas.

Nakamura dizia indignado, enquanto Akira o olhava. De certa forma eu concordava com o que ele falava e mesmo assim, era difícil aceitar aquela situação. Há anos tenho estudado com aquelas pessoas que agora me apontavam o dedo. É triste.

Esqueci minha situação por um instante, lembrando da minha intenção de resolver os problemas com Akira.

- Nakamura... Será que eu posso falar com o Akira um pouco?

- Tá.

Assim que ele se distanciou, comecei:

- Por que não me contou sobre o seu pai? - minha pergunta foi quase um murmuro.

- Co-como sabe?

- Você é idiota? - continuei falando baixo, fruto do desânimo que sentia - Não pedi proteção.

Akira estava sem palavras.

- Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou um homem sabe...

- Não é isso... Eu só...

- Akira! Se sair do time de basquete, não vou te perdoar.

Silêncio.

- Você não tem culpa de nada, então, não tem porquê se sacrificar.

- Hikaru...

- Eu não sei como resolver isso, mas, vamos juntos procurar uma solução, tá?

Ele deu um sorriso largo. Se tivéssemos conversado desde o princípio, ele não teria sofrido tanto. Tive de pedir desculpas por isso.

- Desculpe por ter feito você se desgastar tanto.

- Não se preocupe - ele sorriu de forma gentil.

Me senti um pouco aliviado. Queria que tivesse me livrado dos problemas. Mas, aquela era uma realidade distante.

- Hikaru! Acho que se o que vocês sentem é tão grande, vão conseguir superar isso tudo. Quero que saiba que eu torço por isso - sorri.

- Akira... Obrigado - quase chorei.

- Okay okay, agora chega de sentimentalismo e vamos jogar!

- Mas, o treinador deu descanso.

- Melhor ainda. A quadra fica só pra gente.

Levantou-me, segurando minhas mãos e gritou por Nakamura.

- O que acha de uma partida?

Nakamura jogou a bola em minhas mãos.

- Mas, Aki...

- Quer perder seu cargo pra mim, capitão? - Akira disse, sarcástico.

- Não brinca com isso.

Ele deu um tapa na bola, tomando-a de mim e quicando no chão.

- Vem. A não ser que esteja com medo de perder - riu, mas, foi interrompido por Nakamura que fez a mesma coisa, correndo em seguida.

- Vocês falam demais!

Nós o seguimos e jogamos até que o treino recomeçasse.

- Como foi o treino?

- Conversei com o Akira, parece que as coisas entre nós voltaram ao normal, mesmo que os problemas ainda existam... - sentei no sofá.

- Entendo - sorriu.

Senti um cheiro estranho.

- Sensei... Sensei!!

- Hum? - parecia muito distraído.

- Que cheiro é esse? Parece que... Alguma coisa tá queimando.

- Curry! - ele imediatamente foi até o forno e desligou o fogo.

O curry estragou-se. Eu me ofereci pra fazer o almoço, mas, ele recusou. Por que será?! Então, comemos onigiri.

- Desculpe, estou um pouco desatento - sorriu desajeitado.

- Como foi a conversa com o diretor?

O sorriso se desfez.

- Sensei... Responda por favor.

Ele retirou os óculos e suspirou.

- Cansativa.

- Só isso? Sobre o que falaram?

- Sobre a minha demissão - fitou-me com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

- DEMISSÃO?? Como assim?

- Parece que... Alguém contou a ele sobre nós dois.

Meu corpo estremeceu. "Não pode ser verdade" Eu estava certo em minhas suposições e naquela situação, estar certo era a última coisa que eu queria.

- Mas, como ele pode demiti-lo por algo que alguém lhe contou? Ele não tem provas de que é mesmo verdade!

- Eu confessei.

- O quê?

- Quando tentava argumentar, acabei confessando que estou com você.

Eu não podia acreditar.

- Por quê? - não conseguia mais olhar pra ele.

Ele se calou.

- A culpa é minha.

- Hikaru...

- É verdade. Fui eu que me declarei pra você. Se eu não tivesse aparecido, você não teria sofrido com as minhas infantilidades, nem teria perdido o emprego.

- Hikaru! Tá tudo bem.

- Não! Você sabe que não, sensei. Sabe que vai ser cada vez mais difícil daqui pra frente. Todos já sabem e vão nos tratar diferente de antes. Vão nos julgar sem dó. Isso está bem pra você??

Ele continuou calado.

- Por quê? - As lágrimas começaram a sair - Um homem não pode se apaixonar por outro??? - Eu praticamente gritei - E também... Um aluno não pode se apaixonar por seu professor?

- Hikaru...

Apoiei as mãos nos joelhos e abaixei a cabeça para que ele não me visse chorando.

- Não importa o que aconteça comigo, se estiver com você, estará tudo bem. Em troca, vou te proteger a todo custo como fiz hoje na sala do diretor.

- Você me protegeu?

Ele me beijou, tentando fazer com que eu esquecesse a última parte, o que não deu certo.

- Por isso foi demitido. Você me defendeu!

- Isso não importa - dizia com a voz abafada pelos meus cabelos.

- Sensei... Desculpe - levantei.

- Aonde vai?

Segurei seu queixo com delicadeza e sorri:

- Você fica mais "estiloso" sorrindo.

Dei-lhe um último beijo. O último beijo. Demorei o maior tempo possível, intensificando o máximo aquele último momento junto dele. Pretendia agir dessa vez e não esperar que os outros me salvassem. Eu precisava fazer algo por ele, mesmo que aquilo me custasse a felicidade e até mesmo tudo o que conquistei até aquele instante. Se tivéssemos decidido deixar tudo do mesmo jeito, a carreira como professor estaria acabada. "Definitivamente não deixarei que isso aconteça. Eu sei que ele se entristecerá com o que vou fazer. Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas, a melhor coisa a fazer é nos separarmos"

Fui até à escola. O diretor ainda estava em sua sala, falando ao telefone. Quando me viu, despediu-se da pessoa do outro lado da linha e olhou atentamente para mim.

- Você é Hikaru Shinji, o capitão do time de basquete, não é?

- Sim.

- O que quer vindo até aqui a essa hora?

- Soube que o professor Fujimoto foi demitido.

Ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Imaginei que viria até aqui. Então, o que tem a dizer?

- Quero que repense sobre a sua decisão.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Porque a culpa de tudo isso não é dele.

- Vá pra casa, garoto. Se quiser voltar, que seja com argumentos e assim, talvez eu mude de idéia.

Apertei as mãos.

- Eu o seduzi!

O homem parou.

- O que disse?

- Eu o seduzi. Ele me deixou morar de favor na casa dele e eu o seduzi.

- Acha que vou acreditar nisso?

- É a verdade. E ele não é o único.

- O que está me dizendo...? - estava espantado.

- Desculpe interromper, senhor diretor, mas, este atrevido deu em cima de mim na semana passada.

Não podia acreditar. Quem entrava na sala era Shizumi-san, a professora que tem uma queda pelo sensei.

- E por que não me relatou?

- Porque tive vergonha, perdão - dizia cínica, mas, convincente - Mas, já me recuperei e estava pronta para denunciá-lo agora mesmo.

Não sabia se sua razão era me ajudar ou livrar-se de mim, mas, tornou meus argumentos mais convincentes.

- Hikaru Shinji.

- O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Que posso fazer se sou promíscuo? - Dessa vez eu que mostrava cinismo.

Ele me observou atentamente e pediu para que Shizumi-san saísse. Demorei um bom tempo naquela sala até ir pra casa.

Ao chegar no apartamento, ele estava aflito.

- Ainda bem que chegou - me abraçou - Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas, pensei que ia me deixar - sorriu desajeitado.

- Sensei... - continuei angustiado.

- Você diz que a culpa é sua. Não vou dizer que o que disse é mentira, mas, está tudo bem. Se não tivesse aparecido, eu continuaria a viver com angústia e me sentiria feliz ao ver a morte chegar.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque estaria com aquela pessoa que me usava pra satisfazer seus desejos.

- Fala do Nakamura? - me separei dele e sentei no sofá.

- Quer saber como passei a gostar de você? - sorriu, se aproximando.

Mesmo com toda a aflição, senti-me tentado a ouvi-lo. Afastei para que ele se sentasse ao meu lado.

- Ano passado, quando era apenas um estagiário, estava organizando alguns livros do acervo da escola. Os mais antigos ficavam separados em uma sala pouco visitada, no último andar. Ele me encontrou e me forçou a beijá-lo. Acabei satisfazendo-o ali mesmo. Porque não me recusava? Porque ele me chantageava, dizendo que contaria ao diretor tudo sobre como o aliciei.

- Mas, isso é mentira.

- Acha que acreditariam em mim?

Comecei a sentir-me enjoado.

- Eu mal conseguia me manter de pé. Estava perdendo a razão e a vontade própria.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, procurando uma forma de confortá-lo.

- Aí vem a parte boa - sorri - Você por algum motivo apareceu naquela sala.

Meu rosto corou violentamente.

- Desculpou-se sem motivo e pegou algum livro da prateleira. Antes que saísse, disse que eu fico mais "estiloso" sorrindo - ele riu - Não pude deixar de rir. E como não tinha muitos motivos para rir, aquela situação ficou em minha mente por um bom tempo. Quando o via nos corredores, recordava daquilo. Você não lembrava de mim, mas, pensei que se pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor, eu teria muitos motivos pra sorrir.

- Sensei...

- Eu devo estar falando coisas estranhas, me desculpe - sorriu, mais uma vez, desajeitado.

- Não é estranho.

- Então, me deixa dizer algo?

Balancei a cabeça confirmando.

- Você é o primeiro homem por quem me apaixono de verdade. Eu tive medo do futuro, mas, não tenho mais.

- Sensei... Desculpe.

- O que aconteceu? Hikaru-kun, por que está se desculpando?

Me sentia terrível. Não tinha coragem nem de encará-lo depois do que fiz.

- Acho... Que não vai me perdoar.

- O que foi? Aonde você foi? Está me deixando preocupado. Hikaru! Olhe pra mim...

Eu me recusava a olhá-lo. "Se ao menos tivesse dito isso antes... Talvez eu não tivesse feito aquilo"

- Sensei, eu fiz algo imperdoável.

- O que você fez?

Voltei a deixar que as lágrimas invadissem meu rosto.

- Hikaru, responda!

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Depois que saí da sala do diretor, andei perturbado até chegar na frente do prédio onde moro com o sensei. Não tinha coragem de entrar. Havia prometido ao diretor que o deixaria em paz em troca da sua readmissão na escola. Deixá-lo em paz significava que teríamos que nos separar. Precisava me preparar para dizer aquilo a ele.

Fui até a casa da única pessoa em quem confiava plenamente, o Akira. Não queria entrar pra não causar problemas com seu pai, mas, precisava dele, urgentemente. Ele insistiu, me puxando para dentro. A mãe me cumprimentou como sempre fizera. Subimos as escadas e chegamos ao seu quarto.

- Tá tudo bem. Meu pai tá trabalhando - sorriu.

- Desculpe por isso - disse tímido.

Silêncio. Ele sentou na cama enquanto fiquei perto da janela, sereno.

- O que aconteceu?

- Akira...

- Hum?

- Você sabe como é gostar alguém... Tanto que faz qualquer coisa pelo bem dela? Qualquer coisa mesmo?

Ele corou.

- Acho que sim.

- Mas, se você soubesse que é algo que vai chateá-la com certeza, você ainda assim faria?

- Acho que faltaria coragem. Mas, acabaria fazendo.

- Entendo.

- Você deveria conversar com ele antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Eu fiz isso.

- E ainda assim decidiu fazer?

- O emprego dele é mais importante. Nós sabemos disso...

- Hikaru... O que aconteceu de verdade? Eu não posso ficar adivinhando sempre...

- Desculpe. É que ele foi demitido - baixei a cabeça e continuei - por causa do nosso caso.

Akira ficou estático com a revelação.

- Então fui até o diretor e disse que a culpa é minha.

- O quê?

- Eu disse que era vulgar e que não era o primeiro que eu seduzia.

- E ele acreditou nesse absurdo???

- Sim. Shizumi-san me deu cobertura.

Akira suspirou.

- Mas tá tudo bem porque ele vai continuar dando aulas - sorri - Se continuasse comigo, seria difícil continuar como professor.

- Ainda não falou com ele depois disso, não é? Está com medo que ele fique decepcionado com você.

Eu estava fraco e triste. Não queria que o Akira me visse chorar, mas, não consegui segurar. Eu tinha muito medo de perder aquela pessoa e a certeza de que aquilo iria acontecer me deixava ainda mais abatido.

Ele pareceu surpreso e reagiu de uma forma estranha pra mim.

- Hikaru...

Me abraçou forte e de modo protetor. Mesmo com a atitude fora do normal, tornei o abraço recíproco. Enquanto abafava meu choro em seu peito, ele tentava me passar algum conforto. Talvez, eu fosse a garota frágil dos filmes românticos...

- Akira... Você pode ser o capitão agora.

Ele interrompeu o abraço de imediato. Fitou meus olhos, espantado.

- Vou ser transferido para outra escola. É um pouco longe, mas, eu posso pegar um metrô ou arranjar um lugar mais próximo pra morar - dizia com um sorriso fraco no rosto, tentando convencer ao Akira e a mim mesmo de que estava tudo bem deste jeito.

Ele continuou olhando pra mim sem dizer nada.

- Eu tinha largado os empregos pra ficar mais tempo em casa, mas, já não tenho motivos pra isso, então, acho que posso arranjar algum. Parece que tem um restaurante lá perto...

- Hikaru

- Hum?

- Por que fez tudo isso sozinho?

- Porque eu era o único que podia mudar as coisas.

- E não acha que está piorando? Acha que o Fujimoto-san vai ficar feliz em ter o emprego de volta se vai estar longe de você? Acha que só porque eu posso ser capitão agora, vou ignorar o fato de você ir embora?

Aquilo me tocou. Akira nunca foi grosseiro comigo, mas, tinha o dom de me guiar não importava o quanto meus problemas pareciam sem solução.

- Não saia por aí achando que pode resolver as coisas sem consultar os outros.

- Desculpe.

Ele não chorava, mas, tinha certeza de que se fosse de seu feitio, estaria chorando naquele momento.

- Você não entende o quanto é importante...

- Akira...

Ele corou e mudou seu olhar de direção rapidamente.

- Acho melhor... Você ir contar ao professor.

- Mas...

- Pretende que ele fique sabendo por outras pessoas?

- Não.

- Se ele te ama de verdade, vai te entender - sorriu.

Apenas observei.

- Então vai lá. Se precisar de um lugar pra ficar, sabe que pode ficar aqui - colocou uma das mãos sobre meu ombro e sorriu gentilmente.

- Obrigado - sorri.

Desci as escadas e me despedi da Ishida-san. Akira me acompanhou até a porta e quando me vi na rua, suspirei, buscando algum resíduo de coragem dentro do meu ser enfraquecido.

Quando voltei ao apartamento, ele me disse todas aquelas coisas, de como me conheceu, que eu sou mais importante pra ele do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu só pude chorar e dizer que fiz algo imperdoável. Eu havia agido de forma egoísta mais uma vez. Mesmo que tivesse pensado na felicidade dele, não parei pra pensar no que ele considerava ser "sua felicidade".

- O que você? Hikaru, responda!

- Eu conversei com o diretor. Você não será demitido.

- Mesmo? Como conseguiu? E isso é bom, não é? - sorri - Eu deveria agradecê-lo e não perdoá-lo, Hikaru-kun! - colocou as mãos em meu rosto, ainda sorrindo.

- É que - Tirei suas mãos de mim, sentindo-me indigno de tê-las tocando a minha pele. Eu o magoaria de novo e mais profundamente - Eu vou pra outra escola.

- Você foi expulso???

Baixei a cabeça.

- Mas, por quê? Você não fez nada!

- Nem você.

- Eu vou falar com o diretor agora mesmo!

Segurei seu braço, impedindo-o.

- Já basta. Eu estou bem. Além do mais, me sinto incomodado lá.

- Por quê?

- Agora que todos sabem, ficam me olhando o tempo todo, isso irrita. Eu estou bem.

- Hikaru... Por que não me disse nada? - olhou misericordioso.

- Sensei... Por favor, aceite essa decisão.

É claro que eu não estava feliz em ir embora, mas, era a única maneira.

- Entendi.

"Quer dizer que vai aceitar assim fácil, idiota?"

Pensei que ele já tava de olho em outro aluno. Já pensava em como me livraria do maldito.

- Mas, com uma condição.

"Ufa"

Seu rosto sério me deixava nervoso.

- Eu vou te ver sempre que puder e você fará o mesmo. O que me diz?

Eu não podia estar mais feliz com aquela condição. Balancei a cabeça afirmando e me joguei em seus braços, afoito.

- Tá bem, que tal comemorarmos? - sorriu malicioso.

- Sensei! - franzi o cenho.

Ele riu.

- Ainda vai sentir falta disso hein.

- Ham! - virei a cara, corado.

- Amo você

A feição de irritação se foi rapidamente, mas, a coloração avermelhada da minha pele permaneceu viva.

- Eu também o amo... Sensei.

O beijei satisfeito, por saber que depois daquele ainda viriam muitos e muitos beijos.

Como prometido, sempre que podíamos, nós nos encontrávamos, sempre em segredo. Passamos a ser verdadeiros amantes. Isso não me deixava muito satisfeito, mas, o que importava é que podia estar ao lado dele, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Aluguei um quarto simples que ficava próximo à minha nova escola. Por convenção, nos encontrávamos lá, já que, ninguém tinha meu endereço, a não ser o Akira. Este acabou se tornando capitão do time, como imaginei. Ele negou o cargo, mas, o treinador insistiu. O tão esperado campeonato nacional estava se aproximando e Akira era o jogador mais qualificado para me substituir. Eu prometi a ele que ia assisti-lo e torcer pelo time.

Quanto a escola nova, eu cumpria minhas obrigações. As aulas de japonês me traziam uma sensação nostálgica. Sentia um aperto no coração. Além disso, algo me espantou logo na primeira semana de aula. Shizumi-san também dá aulas de matemática lá. Parecia perseguição. Mas, pelo que parece é uma boa pessoa. Só tinha receio de que me visse com o sensei, por isso, pedi para que nos encontrássemos sempre na minha casa.

As garotas eram muito parecidas com as do colégio anterior. Quando souberam que eu tinha sido capitão de basquete, ficaram ainda mais atiçadas, o que dava certa ânsia. Não que eu tivesse nojo de mulheres, afinal, eu sou um homem. Mas, aquelas "coisinhas" grudadas em mim me estressavam. No mais, tudo era normal pra mim.

Arranjei um emprego como garçom em um restaurante. Até que pagavam bem e os clientes me deixavam boas gorjetas, mas, eu trabalhava feito um condenado e pouco tempo me sobrava para ficar com o sensei. Sem contar as vezes que ele não podia me ver por estar muito atarefado. Nos víamos cada vez menos e conversávamos menos ainda.

Cheguei tarde em casa. Era uma sexta-feira. Depois de um longo banho, larguei meu corpo sobre a cama. O campeonato seria na próxima semana e eu me sentia cansado e desanimado. Queria fechar os olhos e quando abrisse-os, voltaria a ter minha vida antiga como num passe de mágica.

O sensei apareceu de surpresa e abriu a porta com sua cópia de chave. Trazia consigo uma caixa e uma garrafa térmica com café. Na caixa haviam alguns bolinhos que ganhou de uma aluna sua.

Foi até a cama e me viu desacordado. Colocou seus objetos sobre o criado-mudo e deitou-se ao meu lado, deitando-me sobre seu peito e afagando-me os cabelos. Desejava matar as saudades, mas, não quis perturbar meus sonhos. Mal sabia ele que sonhava com aquela situação.


	15. Chapter 15

Akira estava pensativo em sua casa. Não só pensativo, como nervoso. Não conseguia parar um só instante. Foi então que resolveu sair e pedir ajuda de alguém. E lá estava ele naquele mesmo lugar outra vez. Assim que Nakamura abriu a porta, já começou a falar:

- Tá legal... E se eu estiver mesmo...

- "Estiver mesmo" o quê?

- Se eu estiver mesmo gostando daquela pessoa...

Nakamura parou e o olhou atônito.

- Então está admitindo finalmente - deu um sorriso fraco.

- O que eu faço agora?

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei o que fazer. De que adianta admitir se eu não sei qual é o próximo passo?

- Até parece que nunca se apaixonou...

- Não por um homem!

- Os sentimentos são iguais, eu acho.

- Mas as reações não. Quer dizer, depende, ah não sei! O que eu faço agora?

- Sei lá... Diz pra ele.

- Tá brincando.

- É o que faria com uma garota, não é?

- Hum - maneira simples de concordar.

- Então finja que o capitão... Ah não, o capitão agora é você... Isso tá me deixando confuso. Bom, finja que ele é uma garota e...

- Não é simples assim! Além do mais, é o Hikaru!!

- Não precisa dizer. Eu sei.

Nakamura sentia certa amargura ao admitir. Mais uma vez esse nome vinha lhe atormentar.

- Então. Ele é meu amigo. É meu melhor amigo.

- Melhor ainda.

- Mas, ele tem o Fujimoto-san.

Os dois silenciaram.

- Você não pode deixar de contar sobre os seus sentimentos.

- Mas, o Fuji...

- Akira! - exasperou, causando espanto no capitão - Lute por ele - foram as palavras mais difíceis de serem ditas desde que o encontrou - Se gosta dele, então lute. Você não é mais o melhor amigo... É mais que isso.

Akira ficou com a cabeça baixa, calado. Até que finalmente disse em voz baixa:

- Desculpe Nakamura.

Ergueu a cabeça, olhando diretamente nos olhos do amigo.

- Não vou me declarar. Vamos deixar como está e esperar que isso passe logo - sorriu gentil.

Nakamura continuou a encará-lo para então dizer:

- Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi de você.

- Hein?

- Eu aqui me esforçando pra te encorajar a seguir seus sentimentos e você quer não só ignorar meu esforço como pisar nos próprios sentimentos. Acha que é uma espécie de gripe? Que te deixa de cama por um tempo e depois passa?

- Desculpe.

- Droga, não sabia que era tão idiota assim... Vocês são todos iguais. O sensei, o Hikaru e você.

- Nakamura...

- Em pensar que tive vontade de mudar por sua causa... Pelo menos antes eu não sentia dor - tocava o próprio peito - mas, agora tá doendo, mas que droga.

O capitão arregalou os olhos. Não queria de maneira alguma causar sofrimento a ele. Não sabia como reagir.

- Nakamura...

O anfitrião virou de costas, tentando recompor-se.

- Vai pra casa.

- Mas...

- Por favor.

Era a primeira vez que Akira ouvia Nakamura pedir por algo. Se fosse um pedido diferente, ele prontamente atenderia, mas, não estava disposto a deixar as coisas daquele jeito.

- Não.

- O quê? - olhou mais uma vez em seus olhos.

- Não vou. Não agora - declarava determinado.

- Você me deve um soco. Não me faça te bater.

- Não vou embora. Pode vir se quiser.

- Você é masoquista né? Só pode...

Akira continuou de pé, claramente determinado.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo.

- Desisto. Faça o que quiser.

Akira o abraçou por trás, encaixando sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço do rapaz. Este se assustou, mas nem sequer se moveu.

- Isso... Não é tão estranho assim... - disse envergonhado.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - também estava vermelho, mas, tentava despistar mantendo sua voz firme.

- Eu não sei.

- Me solta.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Não consigo.

- Por quê?

- Não sei.

As perguntas e respostas vagas cessaram.

- Você é estranho - Nakamura murmurava, quebrando o silêncio.

Akira riu.

- Não tem graça sabia?

- Quer que eu encare como xingamento?

- Falo do abraço.

Akira soltou o amigo.

- Desculpe - sorri desajeitado.

- Vai contar pra ele?

- Não.

- Akira...

- Eu estou bem assim - continuou sorrindo.

- Então pare de me procurar e pedir conselhos. Você não ouve nada do que eu digo mesmo.

- Mas, eu me sinto melhor quando falo com você.

- Eu não sou como você

- Como assim?

- Não sou do tipo que se conforma em ser o melhor amigo.

Nakamura deslizou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz sem qualquer malícia, indo até a entrada da casa para então abrir a porta.

- Acho que já pode ir agora.

- Mas, Nakamura...

- Não me faça implorar, capitão.

- Mas que diabos há com você?

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida. Nakamura continuava segurando a porta, sereno.

- Está bem então - passou pelo anfitrião e chegou até a parte exterior da casa.

- Akira...

O outro virou rosto em alguns poucos graus, como forma de mostrar que estava lhe dando atenção.

- Você só consegue esquecer uma pessoa quando encontra outra.

Antes que o visitante pudesse dizer algo, a porta foi fechada.

A visita havia deixado Akira ainda mais confuso do que antes. Enquanto Nakamura encostado à porta suspirava:

- Não posso mais suportar essa tortura. Vou acabar enlouquecendo.

Olhava pra janela da sala de onde estava. O gênio forte de Nakamura não assustava Akira, pelo contrário, parecia acalmá-lo. Nem mesmo o sensei conseguia amansá-lo de tal forma. Tanto era seu poder sobre ele que conseguia até mesmo negar os próprios desejos para vê-lo bem.

- Desculpe Akira... Acho que estou apaixonado - riu da própria "desgraça"

Na manhã de sábado, abri os olhos com lentidão. Estava praticamente morto, como em todo fim de semana. Me virei, ainda deitado para o criado-mudo a fim de me informar sobre o horário no relógio digital. Me deparei com as chaves do sensei e levantei de imediato.

"Não pode ser..." Obviamente fiquei animado. Abri a porta do quarto e a fechei em seguida, sem sair do recinto. Resolvi me arrumar um pouco. Escovei os dentes e arrumei o cabelo. Fingi uma cara de sono, mesmo tendo lavado o rosto recentemente, e saí.

- Bom dia - lá estava fazendo o café da manhã com seu sorriso infalível.

- Sensei!

- Você não está tomando banho de manhã?

- Hã?

- Sabe... Não é porque não está mais morando comigo que vai deixar de ser higiênico, não é?

Quase caí no chão. Que cretino! Como tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas??!

Ele sorriu.

- Estou só brincando.

Fiz careta, demonstrando minha irritação.

Ele fechou a garrafa de café e foi até mim. As mãos ainda quentes tocaram meu rosto gélido. Suspirei. Deu-me um beijo lento e intenso.

- Pelo menos está escovando os dentes.

- Sensei!! - voltei a me irritar.

Ele riu.

- Você se irrita muito facilmente.

"Talvez seja porque você consegue ser irritante muito facilmente, idiota..." Ele já ia se dirigir até o fogão, mas eu o impedi.

- Você é visita. Eu tenho que fazer isso.

Tive a impressão de ouvi-lo dizer "Não, pelo amor de Deus!"

- Disse alguma coisa?

- É que... Eu trouxe bolinhos - sorriu desconsertado.

- Mas, bolinhos no café...

Seus olhos arregalaram.

- Hoje é sábado!

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- É... Bem... Podemos comer uma vez ou outra que não fará mal, não é? - continuou sorrindo forçado.

Parei uns instantes para processar.

- Tudo bem.

Suspirou aliviado com a minha resposta. Eu cozinho tão mal assim??!

Estávamos comendo e ele indagou:

- Está gostoso?

- Sim. Você que fez?

- Ah, não. Eu ganhei de uma aluna ontem - sorri desajeitado.

"Essas garotas e suas aulas de culinária... Se eu quiser posso ser melhor que elas todas! Eu acho..."

- Hum...

Okay, fiquei com ciúmes, admito. Mas a culpa é dele que fica dando atenção a essas sanguessugas!

Continuei comendo, mas, de forma bruta os benditos bolinhos feitos pela admiradora dele. O sensei me olhava um tanto assustado.

- Hikaru-kun...

- O quê? - perguntei mordendo com força o bolinho.

- Não acha que está exagerando?

- No quê?

- Sabe, não precisa morder com muita força. Estão macios - sorri.

- Mas eu não tô mordendo com força.

A mordida voraz veio seguida de um urro de dor.

- O que foi?Hikaru-kun? - levantou preocupado e inclinou-se sobre a mesa para ficar mais perto de mim - O que aconteceu?

- Mordi minha língua.

O sangue escorria pelo canto da boca.

- Francamente... - pegou um lenço de papel e passou delicadamente pelo lado exterior - Eu avisei, mas, você é teimoso.

Fiquei quieto, engolindo o restante do sangue com a mão sobre a boca. Eu estava vermelho. Ele tinha de ser tão atencioso?!

- Sen... Sei...

- Hum?

- Amo você.

Deixei de lado o café da manhã e o puxei firmemente pela camisa para um beijo. A posição era bem desconfortável, mas, seus beijos tiravam qualquer coisa ruim que pudesse me preencher. Mesmo o cansaço, a irritação, a dor, a angústia de não tê-lo por perto, tudo sumia quando aqueles lábios tocavam os meus.

Após o beijo, ele apoiou as mãos na mesa, levantou-se e deu a volta sobre ela. Permaneci sentado, observando atentamente suas ações.

- Também amo você... Hikaru - sorria, já perto de mim.

Corei. Ele segurou minha mão e disse:

- Vamos?

- Quê? Aonde?

- Se eu contar você não vai.

- Então é sinal de que não é boa coisa. Eu não quero ir - disse, decidido.

- Francamente... Pretende desobedecer seu professor? Eu vou acabar tendo que te castigar...

- Deixa eu corrigir... "Ex- professor".

- Okay, me permita fazer uma correção também: "Ex-namorado" - sorriu, vitorioso enquanto se afastava.

Levantei rapidamente, seguindo-o.

- Espera, sensei! Eu tava brincando! Sensei! Onde está indo? Aí não é a porta da saída, é a porta do...

Ele abriu a porta e me puxou pra dentro do recinto.

- Banheiro - concluí.

Será que ele pensa mesmo que não tomo banho de manhã??!!

- Vamos lá - trancava a porta.

- Tá brincando...

- Hikaru-kun, vai se negar a tomar banho??

- Não é isso! Eu não tenho nada contra banhos...

- Hunrum...

- É verdade! Eu só...

Ele continuou me encarando. Pelo meu orgulho, entrei no box e o fechei. Joguei as peças de roupa pela brecha e abri o chuveiro.

- Você é tão ingênuo - ele ria sem o menor pudor.

Na mesma hora abri a porta.

- Então estava me manipulando??

- Eu não diria dessa forma...

- Mas que, seu...argh, droga!

- Hikaru-kun - dizia calmamente.

- Hum?

- Está se insinuando pra mim? - sorriu com um misto de malícia e sarcasmo.

- Hã?

Olhei para baixo e corei violentamente, fechando a porta do box rapidamente.

Ele continuou rindo divertido.

"Droga, por que fiquei excitado agora?"

A porta se abriu, arrepiei.

- Não precisa se esconder.

Virei inconscientemente.

- Sensei! Suas roupas vão ficar todas molhadas!

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Temos o dia todo - segurou-me pelos ombros - A não ser que você não queira - fitava-me com seus olhos azuis.

- Quero que fique - murmurei, hipnotizado por aquele olhar.

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Desculpe pela brincadeira. Queria uma desculpa pra ficar mais próximo de você.

Fiquei sem palavras.

- Eu também te amo. Senti saudades - disse em meu ouvido.

- Ainda sinto - suspirei lascivo.

Tanto ele quanto eu nos assustamos com essa fala. Fiquei ainda mais envergonhado depois dela.

- Vou cuidar para que me sinta com você até que se canse - sorria.

- Isso é impossível.

O que estava havendo? Eu estava respondendo coisas tão embaraçantes...

- Vou tentar chegar o mais perto disso possível - seus olhos brilhavam enquanto o sorriso se intensificava em seu rosto.

Talvez, a distância não signifique nada pra nós. Me sinto feliz que essa tortura de não tê-lo por perto, não é nada comparado ao nosso segredo.

"Isso mostra o quanto nos tornamos íntimos?"

- Sensei... - suspirei.

- Sim?

- Só tive vontade de dizer.

Quantas vezes suspirei sem ouvir uma resposta. Só de ouvir sua voz, meu coração acelera.

Repeti inúmeras vezes aquele mesmo chamado. Enquanto sentia seu corpo dentro de mim quando estava me amando. Enquanto sentia sua essência dentro de mim por eu amá-lo.

- Acho que vou ficar gripado...


	16. Chapter 16

Nos dias que se seguiram a relação entre Nakamura e Akira ficou estranha pra ambos. Mantinham-se reservados em suas poucas conversas. O assunto "Hikaru" não foi tocado uma só vez. O pior de tudo era que estavam sendo parceiros no time, fazendo jogadas juntos.

Nakamura era quem marcava a maioria dos pontos agora, apesar de odiar ficar no ataque. Preferia a defesa, que era seu ponto forte. Akira continuava como pivô e quase sempre passava a bola pro outro. Era preciso que suas mentes trabalhassem juntas, o que não estava acontecendo. As jogadas estavam fracas e o time reserva fazia mais pontos que o principal. Foi então que o treinador Sakamoto resolveu ter uma conversa séria com os dois.

- O que há com vocês? Estão com saudades do amiguinho?

Ele sempre os tratava como crianças, mas no fundo mantinha uma admiração e um cuidado muito especial com seus jogadores.

Os dois continuaram quietos, vendo-se sentados um ao lado do outro, mirados pelos olhos negros enraivecidos do treinador. Estavam sem saída.

- Pra que pensam que estão treinando? Somos a escola a ter o melhor time de basquete neste estado e estão jogando como se fosse uma brincadeira de criança? Até minha filha sabe jogar melhor que vocês!

- Desculpe Sakamoto-san - Akira murmurou.

- Akira, você é o capitão do time. Sabe que isso requer grande responsabilidade

- Sim, senhor.

- Mas não consegue nem ter o controle sobre as próprias jogadas, quem dirá as do time inteiro!

- Sakamoto-san, acho que está exagerando - Nakamura resolveu interceder.

- Acha mesmo Nakamura? Com os reservas se saindo melhor que vocês no treino, acha que tem capacidade de derrotar os melhores times do país?

- É só uma fase ruim.

- E quando isso vai acabar? Depois do jogo?

O silêncio invadiu mais uma vez a pequena sala do treinador.

- Vocês precisam se entender. Pode ser por bem ou por mal. O que preferem?

- Ah, Sakamoto-san... Nós não estamos brigados nem nada assim - Akira sorriu desajeitado.

- Qualquer um percebe que estão mais afastados. Não tente me enganar, Akira. Eu sei o que digo.

- Mas...

- Podem ir.

Os dois levantaram e foram até a porta. Antes que saíssem, o treinador revelou-lhes algo preocupante:

- Se seus resultados não melhorarem no treino de amanhã, serei obrigado a colocá-los no banco.

Os dois se assustaram. Depois que todos foram embora, continuaram por mais um tempo pensando na conversa com Sakamoto. Akira pegou a bola e começou a acertá-la na cesta enquanto Nakamura encostava-se na grade que separava a quadra da arquibancada.

- Eu não entendo como ele pode dizer aquelas coisas... - Nakamura demonstrava raiva na voz e no olhar.

Akira continuou jogando.

- Nós não brigamos nem nada assim, não é? - Ele continuava resmungando.

- Talvez seja porque você nunca está lá na hora de receber a bola.

- A culpa não é só minha. Você quer que eu esteja o tempo todo por perto, mas, não dá sabia? Além do mais, às vezes você quer jogar estando lá atrás, é claro que não vai dar certo!

- Eu não tava culpando você.

- O que tava fazendo então?

- Só comentando. Nós não tínhamos brigado então a razão era a nossa falta de atenção. É o que eu estava dizendo, pois é o que eu acho.

- Então por que não disse claramente? - O atacante saiu de seu lugar e deu um tapa na bola de basquete, fazendo com que esta caísse das mãos de Akira - Nem mesmo tem coragem de falar olhando pra mim!

- Cara, qual é o seu problema?

Akira de modo algum alterava o tom da própria voz.

- Olha, por que não treinamos um pouco? Ninguém fecha o ginásio até as sete da noite. Podemos melhorar nossas jogadas.

Nakamura hesitou por um instante, mas, concluiu que era o melhor a fazer.

- Pode dar certo - virou-se para o amigo, encontrando com seu olhar penetrante e sincero, corou.

- Sim - sorriu radiante.

Como combinado, treinaram até que o cansaço chegasse. Ainda tinham uma hora e meia até que o ginásio fosse fechado. Akira apoiou os braços na grade tentando normalizar sua respiração. Nakamura foi até ele.

- Desculpa por ter ficado nervoso - confessou enquanto tomava fôlego.

- Tudo bem - sorria docemente para o amigo, a respiração ainda forçada.

- Akira...

Disse seu nome sem ao menos saber o porquê. Estava totalmente concentrado no rapaz à sua frente.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Você me chamou - Akira levantou.

- Não, não - Nakamura riu.

- Chamou. O que ia falar?

- Nada.

- Já tô ficando cansado disso - suspirou.

Nakamura sorria desconsertado.

- Eu sei que não quer que eu toque nesse assunto, mas... Você estava certo - concluía Akira.

- Sobre o quê?

- Não vai ficar chateado se continuar falando sobre isso?

- Não.

- Não é como uma gripe - sorriu desajeitado.

Nakamura sentiu a dor do amigo.

- Akira... O que você acha de fingir que sou o Hikaru?

- Que negócio é esse? Acho que o treino afetou seu cérebro - riu.

- Eu falo sério.

- Não diga coisas estranhas...

- Você não sente vontade de saber... - Aproximava as mãos do rosto de Akira, tocando-o suavemente - como é ser tocado? - acariciava sua pele de maneira delicada.

- Quer parar com isso?? - deu um tapa leve na mão de Nakamura para que ele o largasse.

- Não sente nenhuma curiosidade? Nunca pensou como deve ser bom?

- Nakamura!

- O que foi? Não sou bom o bastante?

- Não é isso... Pára de falar coisas estranhas!! - Akira perdia a calma.

- Tudo bem - deu de costas e baixou a cabeça - Até...

Ele se sentia triste, mas, resolveu que o melhor a fazer seria ir embora. Enquanto isso, Akira fechava os olhos e colocava a mão na testa, como se tentasse conter a dor de cabeça que sentia. Sua mão acabou deslizando pelo rosto, tocando no lugar onde Nakamura havia tocado. Abriu os olhos rapidamente. Sentindo a sensação quente daquele toque. Fechou os olhos novamente e chamou pelo amigo.

- Nakamura... Espere, por favor.

O rapaz antes decidido a deixar o local, parou.

"O que estou fazendo?" Akira se perguntava.

- Só um pouco... Será que eu poderia...? - perguntava com o rosto corado, a voz trêmula.

Nakamura levantou a cabeça, surpreso.

- Sim...

Akira arrepiou-se ao sentir a mão gelada do amigo tocando seu braço.

"Não posso mais me conter"

- Feche os olhos.

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou fazer você se sentir mais tranqüilo.

Akira obedeceu incerto.

- Agora... - deslizou sua mão até a de Akira, guiando-lhe até sua face - Finja que sou o capitão - sussurrou.

Nakamura sorria de maneira amável.

- Deixe que eu alivie sua dor, Akira.

"Ele é louco!" era o que se passava na cabeça do rapaz, ainda com a mão sobre a face do outro.

- É só fechar os olhos e sentir.

Akira continuava a repetir o tamanho da loucura de seu amigo nos pensamentos, mas, seu corpo reagia conforme Nakamura guiava. "Sua pele é macia..." constatou.

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido - Akira murmurou antes de colar o corpo do amigo no seu.

Nakamura se surpreendeu com a ação do rapaz e antes que pudesse se recuperar da surpresa foi tocado pelos lábios de Akira. Aqueles lábios percorriam o canto do seu rosto, abrindo-se ligeiramente, deixando o ar quente arrepiar ainda mais a pele de Nakamura.

- Aah... - Nakamura suspirava.

Agora Akira passava os lábios sobre os de Nakamura, enquanto cogitava se aquilo era correto.

Nakamura deixou a boca entreaberta para facilitar a decisão do outro que não tardou a invadi-la. Os beijos rápidos foram cessando e os intervalos se limitando. Logo os dois mal paravam para retomar o fôlego e já voltavam a beijar-se de maneira voluptuosa.

Nakamura imaginou que poderia ouvir Akira chamá-lo de Hikaru a qualquer momento, como aconteceu quando estava com o sensei. Mas, não estava preocupado com o quanto doeria para seu orgulho e coração. Só queria aproveitar o tempo que possuía junto à sua paixão.

O capitão surpreendeu Nakamura mais uma vez, forçando seu peso contra o dele, fazendo com que se deitasse no chão da quadra. O atacante, corado, fechava os olhos e suspirava enquanto Akira beijava-lhe o pescoço com fervor.

- Eu gosto de você... - Nakamura deixou escapar.

- Não precisa dizer isso... - Akira entendeu como uma atuação.

- Eu realmente gosto de você...

O rosto de Akira enrubesceu.

- Eu o amo... - Nakamura continuava suspirando.

- Já é o bastante...

Akira preparou-se para levantar, mas foi detido por Nakamura que envolveu os braços em seu pescoço.

- Por favor, não... - Nakamura dizia com os olhos semicerrados.

Aquela visão tocara Akira.

- Tão... Doce... - beijou-lhe mais uma vez.

Os beijos passaram a ser insuficientes para os dois. Sentiram-se obrigados a prosseguir. Akira tirou o uniforme, retirando o de Nakamura em seguida.

- Desculpe... - dizia enquanto o fazia.

Nakamura não respondeu. Apenas levou a mão do outro até a própria boca, molhando seus dedos com a saliva.

- Entendi - Akira separou bem as pernas do rapaz e colocou um dos dedos em sua entrada.

- AAAAAH! - Nakamura não pôde conter um grito provindo da dor. Nunca havia sido possuído por alguém.

- Desculpe, você tá bem? - perguntou Akira, interrompendo a ação com uma cara preocupada.

- Continue... - Nakamura respirava com dificuldade.

Akira resolveu repetir a ação para que o outro se sentisse menos desconfortável. A reação foi um pouco melhor. Ele então começou a movimentar-se dentro de Nakamura.

- Aah...Akira...

Em seguida, colocou um segundo dedo, havendo uma recusa era menor do que a anterior.

- Você tá bem? - Akira perguntou de novo com a mesma preocupação.

- Sim - dizia com os olhos em forma de fenda.

O capitão se afastou um pouco e posicionou seu membro na entrada que acabara de invadir.

- Agüente firme - murmurou antes de penetrá-lo com força.

- AAAAAAAH!!!!!

Akira não pôde deixar de sentir prazer com aquilo. Tanto que logo repetiu o movimento, ouvindo o outro gemer cada vez mais.

- Arf... Akira... Ah...

Akira começou a movimentar-se mais rapidamente, causando delírios no atacante que sentia suas forças se esvaindo.

- Akira...não suporto mais... - murmurava.

O capitão que também se sentia esgotado, penetrou Nakamura ainda mais profundo, ouvindo um grito dolorido seguido de um suspiro de alívio. Seu gozo jorrava, sujando ambos. Akira acabou por aliviar-se também, sujando todo o interior de Nakamura, fazendo-o se sentir ainda melhor.

Akira jogou seu corpo sobre o de Nakamura, cansado.

- Desculpe... - repetiu.

Mais uma vez Nakamura nada disse. Já estava satisfeito com aquela noite, por ter sido tomado por Akira e principalmente... Por ele não ter dito "Hikaru" uma única vez. Porém, também não disse seu nome.

Foram para o vestiário e tomaram um banho antes de se vestirem. Andaram até a frente da escola, bem a tempo.

- Tem certeza que está bem?

- Sim. Posso ir sozinho pra casa.

- Então, até amanhã - disse Akira, sorrindo.

- Até - retribuía o sorriso.

Akira foi embora e Nakamura continuou ali, parado, pensando nos momentos que passou com seu amado. Foi interrompido por uma voz que lhe falava:

- Estão bem íntimos afinal... Eu os vi no ginásio.

Nakamura virou-se assustado para o dono daquela voz.

- Você?! - disse ainda mais surpreso.

O homem sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

- Estão bem íntimos afinal... Eu os vi no ginásio.

Nakamura virou-se assustado para o dono daquela voz.

- Você?! - disse ainda mais surpreso.

O homem sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- O que estava fazendo lá?

- Sou eu quem deve perguntar. Se bem que não preciso. Eu vi tudo.

- Você... Vai nos denunciar?

Ele analisou a face desesperada de Nakamura. Era sua chance de vingar-se de quem o machucou tanto. Seu carinho por Nakamura há muito se transformara em raiva, desprezo.

- Vai nos denunciar... Fujimoto-san?

Mesmo não esquecendo o mal que Nakamura lhe fez, não poderia fazer a ele nenhum mal.

- Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para falar mal da conduta de alguém. Além do mais, isso não é do meu interesse.

Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto do jogador.

- Muito obrigado - fez reverência.

- Só estou fazendo isso como forma de lhe retribuir um favor.

- Favor?

- Quando me descontrolei, você me levou pra casa. O Hikaru me contou. Obrigado.

- Ah, imagina - continuava a rir como um bobo.

- Estamos quites agora.

- Obrigado.

- Não vou perdoar uma próxima vez. Sabe que o Hikaru foi expulso por muito menos.

- Eu entendo.

Fujimoto seguiu, passando rente ao corpo de Nakamura. Por um momento, uma sensação nostálgica invadiu o menor. Estava conversando com o sensei sem problemas. Mas, saberia que seria a última vez.

- Obrigado - murmurou enquanto o outro passava ao seu lado.

Já decidido a voltar pra casa, ouviu a voz chamá-lo novamente. Ainda de costas, o professor disse:

- Boa sorte no jogo.

Nakamura corou. Fujimoto seguiu seu caminho, sem ter muita certeza de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Akira chegou em casa e encontrou os pais sentados no sofá da sala. Viu o rosto preocupado da mãe e logo se desculpou:

- Perdoe o atraso.

- Aki-chan, onde você estava? Já são sete e meia.

- Treinando. Eu sou o capitão agora, tenho mais responsabilidades - encarou o pai rapidamente, deixando claro que sua indireta era para ele.

- Você comeu alguma coisa? Guardei comida pra você.

- Não precisa. Eu comi na escola - sorriu e começou a subir as escadas.

- Aki-chan!Que horas você comeu?Akira...

- Eu estou bem - falou do alto da escada.

Passou pelo corredor em silêncio, tentando não chamar a atenção de Mika. Queria ficar sozinho.

Todo o cuidado foi em vão, já que, a menina estava chamando seu nome. Ele fingiu não ter ouvido e abriu a porta do quarto.

- Akira!

- O que você quer? - disse irritado.

A irmã caçula se assustou. Akira suspirou e normalizou o tom da voz.

- Desculpa. Eu tô muito cansado.

- O Shinji-kun ligou pra você hoje a tarde. Pediu pra ligar de volta.

O coração de Akira acelerou.

- Era urgente?

- Acho que não, senão tinha dito alguma coisa.

- Okay. Obrigado.

- Akira... Vê se não encana muito com esse negócio de capitão. Eu sei que está fazendo isso pelo papai, mas, se achar que não pode mais...

- Tá tudo bem - sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa pode contar comigo. Qualquer coisa mesmo!

- Tá.

Akira entrou no quarto e pensou "Qualquer coisa... Menos isso".

Jogou-se na cama e ficou a olhar para o teto enquanto lembrava daquelas sensações. Ele havia se sentido tão... Bem. Mas, sabia que aquilo era errado. Estava tudo muito confuso em sua mente.

Engatinhou até o telefone que se encontrava na escrivaninha bem ao lado da cama. Discou o número e deitou novamente, esperando que alguém atendesse.

- Alô? - respondi ao telefonema.

- Hikaru? Sou eu, o Akira.

- Ah, eu liguei hoje a tarde pra você, mas, não tava em casa.

- A Mika me avisou. Eu tava treinando pro jogo da semana que vem.

- Até agora? O Yamamoto-san pega pesado mesmo, né?

- Eu tô morto!

Eu ri.

- Tive folga no trabalho hoje. Até ia chamar o sensei pra sair, mas, ele tá ocupado - disse um pouco triste e continuei - É tão chato ficar em casa. Acho que você também não vai querer sair né? A não ser que eu arraste o que sobrou de você, mas, não teria muita graça - ri mais uma vez.

Akira não disse nada. Continuei a falar.

- Ficou irritado com o que eu disse? Aki-chan? - voltei a rir.

- Folgado. Deixa eu te pegar! - disse em tom ameaçador.

- Mas, se você me pegasse, o sensei ficaria com ciúmes - não pude conter a brincadeira que me parecia inocente.

- Hikaru... O que queria me dizer? - falava sério.

- Hein? Ah, não é nada importante. Só senti saudades de conversar com você. Faz tempo que a gente não se fala né - sorri.

Akira corou. Revirou-se na cama enquanto tentava pensar em algo bom pra dizer.

- Akira... Você está bem?

- Por que pergunta?

- Tá tão calado. Tá tão cansado assim? Eu posso ligar outro dia então.

- Não! Não precisa. Eu tô bem sim.

Queria ficar ouvindo a voz da pessoa que gostava. Tanto que pensava que interrompê-la era quase um pecado.

- Hikaru... Como vai com o sensei?

Ele não estava interessado em saber, mas, sabia que rendia muito assunto.

- Estamos muito bem. Eu quero vê-lo... - disse um pouco tímido, a voz saiu quase como um gemido.

Akira estremeceu.

- Q-quem? - indagava com a garganta seca.

- Ele.

O capitão decepcionou-se.

- Ah, claro... - murmurou.

A conversa durou um bom tempo. Ao desligar o telefone, Akira dentou-se de lado e agarrou-se ao travesseiro. Rossava seu rosto no objeto macio que lembrava a pele de Nakamura. Imaginava se a pele do seu amado era semelhante a dele.

- Isso é tão complicado... - suspirou.

No treino da tarde seguinte, os dois jogadores aguardavam o parecer do treinador Yamamoto. Haviam treinado bastante na noite anterior e esperavam que tivesse valido a pena.

- E então, como fomos? - Akira perguntava ancioso.

Yamamoto olhou para os dois com uma face sem expressão, deixando-os ainda mais apreensivos.

- Estão dentro. Comecem a fazer as malas. Vamos para Tóquio no final da semana.

Os dois comemoraram.

A semana se foi num instante. Akira, Nakamura e o resto do time viajou dois dias antes do primeiro jogo que seria no domingo. Como tinha trabalho, eu e o sensei combinamos de ir juntos no sábado.

- Rápido, vamos perder o trêm! - ele dizia com a respiração falha.

- Estou indo!!

Segurou minha mão e correu até a linha amarela. Por pouco não conseguimos embarcar.

- Ufa! - nós dois suspiramos.

O trêm estava lotado.

- Devíamos ter vindo mais cedo - o encarei.

- Desculpe, não teve jeito - sorriu desajeitado.

Nos atrasamos porque o sensei foi me buscar em casa e simplesmente me atacou logo na entrada.

- Vai dizer que não valeu a pena? - sorriu malicioso, tentando se aproximar de mim, em vão.

Corei violentamente.

- Sensei! - disse irritado.

- Essa expressão diz tudo. Está satisfeito - sorriu.

Arregalei os olhos ainda mais envergonhado e surpreso. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele pegou minha mochila e a carregou em um dos braços. "Como é gentil..."

- Você já esteve em Tóquio?

- Não. Você já, sensei?

- Sim. Algumas vezes - sorriu - É uma cidade incrível. Tem alguns lugares que quero que veja.

- Claro! Temos tempo! - disse empolgado.

Eu estava viajando com ele pela primeira vez. Estava feliz, extremamente feliz.

Era a noite do tão esperado jogo. Sentei ao lado do sensei na primeira fila. Assim que os jogadores entraram, levantei da cadeira e comecei a gritar eufórico:

- Akira!!! Manda a ver!!

Ele se assustou e depois acenou sutilmente. O sensei me olhava de forma intimidadora. Acabei sentando.

O jogo estava balanceado, mas, o time adversário era muito agressivo e constantemente fazia faltas. Perdi as contas de quantos palavrões e quantas blasfêmias proferi durante o primeiro tempo e logo depois que o fazia, sorria sem graça pro sensei que me observava de perto.

- Tem sorte de não ser mais meu aluno.

- Me desculpe - disse envergonhado.

Nesta hora, um bruto pivô passou por cima da perna de Akira, fazendo-o cair no chão da quadra e urrar de dor.

- AKIRAAA!! - gritei.

O professor disse o primeiro palavrão que o ouvi dizer. Virei rapidamente o rosto para encará-lo e ele sorriu desajeitado da mesma forma que eu estava fazendo.

O jogo parou e todos foram socorrê-lo.

- Droga - segurava a perna machucada, com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Você está bem? Consegue andar? - o enfermeiro prontamente foi atendê-lo.

- Eu não sei. Tá doendo.

- Melhor não forçar.

- Quê? Mas eu tenho que voltar a jogar!

- Esqueça. Não pode continuar assim. Treinador, diga que ele está fora do jogo, precisamos socorrê-lo.

- Tudo bem. Akira está fora!

- Não! Eu tô bem! Sem problemas, olha treinador!

- Akira...

- Sim?

- Quer calar essa boca e ir pro banco?

- E quem é o substituto?

- O substituto...

A verdade é que não havia gente confiável no banco. O treinador Yamamoto não podia deixar que toda a preparação fosse em vão. Pensou em alguns nomes mas, logo seus pontos fracos apareciam em sua mente. Foi interrompido por Nakamura que lhe tocou o ombro com uma das mãos.

- Treinador, eu sei quem pode substituir o Akira.

- Quem? Você?

- Não - apontou para um torcedor aflito que estava na primeira fila - Ele.

- O Hikaru? Mas ele...

- Tá tudo bem, a gente arranja um uniforme pra ele.

- Mas ele não é mais aluno da escola...

- Quer perder?

- Deixa comigo! - disse determinado.

Fui puxado por Nakamura de repente. Pedi ajuda do sensei, mas, tudo que fez foi entregar-me a mochila.

- Sen...

Ele sorriu e disse algo que não pude entender. Fui levado até o canto da quadra.

- Precisamos de um substituto pro Akira.

- Eu vi. Foi muito sério? Deixa eu ir lá com ele...

- Não dá tempo. Você tem que jogar.

- Hein?

- Você ouviu. Vai substituí-lo.

- Mas, eu não sou mais do time.

- Não importa. O treinador vai resolver isso.

- Mas, eu não tenho uniforme. Segundo as regras eu não posso jogar sem estar uniformizado.

- O que tem na mochila?

- Nada demais - abri a bolsa e fui mostrando o que encontrava - Minha carteira, uma camisa de frio, meu uniforme, meu celular... - Parei - O que meu uniforme tá fazendo aqui?

Nakamura passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando se manter calmo.

- Espera, o uniforme!!

- Ótimo. Se veste e entra.

- Mas, aqui?

- Ninguém tá olhando, vai logo.

- Eu não posso me trocar aqui.

Nakamura me empurrou para a entrada do vestiário.

- Pronto. Vai rápido.

- Deixa eu entrar pelo menos.

- Não me obrigue a te bater, eu preciso de você consciente.

Me troquei imediatamente. Não que eu tivesse medo dele mas, se apanhasse dele de novo, ia matá-lo! Eu juro! Tá bem, não foi muito convincente... Mas eu não tava com medo!

- Vamos!

O jogo recomeçou e entrei para substituir o Akira. Passei os olhos pelo banco e vi um médico que cuidava de massagear a perna de Akira. Sorri e acenei. Ele pareceu assustado mas logo sorriu e disse algo como "Conto com você". Continuei observando ao redor e meus olhos se direcionaram ao sensei. Ele estava lá, me assistindo. Me senti estranho. O estômago embrulhava. Era desconfortável saber que ele, a pessoa de quem eu tanto gosto estaria me observando. Tinha medo de decepcionar o time mais uma vez, o Akira e, principalmente, o sensei. Lembrei das palavras de Akira e me enchi de coragem.

"Akira... Obrigado mais uma vez"

Tive que agir rapidamente. Por sorte, observei atentamente o jogo. Armei uma jogada e comecei a rezar. Por um momento olhei novamente pra ele. Sustentava um sorriso no rosto, bem típico dele. Logo sua boca começou a se movimentar. Li seus lábios e capitei a mensagem. Duas palavras. "Amo você". Meu rosto enrubesceu imediatamente. Por que ele tem que falar essas coisas em horas impróprias??

Voltei minha atenção ao jogo e vi meu plano em ação. Senti uma nostalgia ao lembrar de quando era capitão. Era algo que realmente gostava de fazer. Me dava poder, força, liberdade e uma sensação de prazer. A tal palavra que conheci ao amar o sensei. Sim, descobri que o basquete me extasiava.

A cada ponto que fazia, me sentia ainda melhor. Quando o último sinal foi dado pelo arbitro, demorei para perceber. Só dei por mim quando vi um monte de caras se jogando em cima de mim com toda a força. Demorei pra levantar e minhas costas ficaram destruídas. Mas, nós havíamos ganhado. Isso era o que importava!

Depois do jogo, fui chamado para comemorar em um restaurante. Recusei. Preferi comemorar com o sensei.

Já passavam das nove da noite quando Nakamura abriu a porta do restaurante e viu Akira sentado em um banco, pensativo.

- Você está bem? - sentava-se no banco, ao lado de Akira.

- Sim, não foi nada sério - Akira sorriu gentilmente.

- Que bom.

Os dois olhavam ao redor sem compromisso.

- Por que você não tá lá dentro comemorando com o resto do time? - Nakamura continuou a conversa.

- Tem muito barulho. Minha cabeça tá doendo.

- Ah, desculpa. Eu vou parar de falar.

- Você fica estranho quando obedece - riu.

- À quem tô obedecendo? Só quis cooperar, ora essa...

- Mudou muito desde que nos conhecemos - disse, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Está interessado? - aproximou se de Akira, deslizando a mão pelo seu braço de forma sensual enquanto ria zombeteiro.

A cena lembrara o capitão da conversa ao telefone. Encolheu-se e escondeu o rosto rubro de timidez. Ao ver sua reação, Nakamura sentiu-se arrependido da brincadeira e logo se afastou do amigo.

- Tóquio é incrível. Olha só o tamanho desses prédios!! - tentava mudar de assunto.

- Nakamura...

- Vou acordar bem cedo amanhã pra visitar alguns lugares - levantou-se e mirou as luzes dos outdoors - Você não tem vontade?

- Nakamura! Eu... quero conversar sobre aquele dia no ginásio.

A empolgação do atacante se foi rapidamente. Os dois se falaram a semana toda, mas, ambos não tinham coragem de falar sobre o que fizeram.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas.

- Você já se desculpou - continuou de costas para ele.

- Mas, não ouvi a resposta.

Silêncio.

- Tá tudo bem. Apenas esqueça.

- Na-Nakamura!

O outro inclinou a cabeça alguns graus para indicar que estava ouvindo.

- Ainda sim eu... Posso falar com você em outro lugar?

O atacante se virou finalmente.

Os dois entraram no restaurante e pegaram suas coisas. Despediram-se do time e deixaram o local. Não conheciam muito bem a cidade, por isso resolveram caminhar até o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Os passos de Akira estavam lentos, devido a dor nas pernas pelo baque que sofreu durante o jogo. Nakamura era atencioso em manter o ritmo do outro.

- É que... Isso não é certo. E nós sabemos disso - O capitão continuou o assunto no meio do caminho - Eu me deixei levar, isso é inaceitável.

- Akira... Nós estamos bem. Não tem porque dar tanta importância a isso...

Na verdade Nakamura era o que mais se importava com aquilo.

- Mas, não deveria ter acontecido. Na escola... Se alguém visse...

- E viu?

- O quê?! - Akira parou de andar.

- Tá tudo bem. Foi o Fujimoto-sensei - deu um sorriso fraco - Ele não vai nos denunciar.

Akira continuou estático.

- Ele me prometeu isso.

- Me desculpa.

- Hum?

- O Fujimoto viu, logo ele... A pessoa que você ama. Imagino como deve estar se sentindo. Se eu não tivesse me deixado levar... Por que não me contou? Esteve guardando isso a semana toda?

- Akira, calma.

Akira lhe enchia de perguntas enquanto Nakamura tentava ser ponderado. Pareciam ter invertido os papéis.

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo - fez reverência.

Ao vê-lo tão prestativo, sentia vontade de tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, sentí-lo outra vez. Sentiu-se perdido.

- Tá tudo bem - foi só o que pôde dizer, contendo suas mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans escura que trajava.

- Eu sei que estava pensando nele, sei que queria que ele estivesse ali no meu lugar naquele instante e ainda assim eu não me conti.

- Deixa de ser dramático, capitão - riu, tentando acabar com o clima pesado entre eles.

- Mas, Nakamura!

- Já disse que não tem problema. Eu já me acostumei com essa situação. É melhor esquecer.

- Na..

- Eu não me arrependo do que fiz, mas que droga! Quer parar de falar como se termos ficado juntos fosse a pior coisa do mundo?

Akira surpreendeu-se.

Às vezes é tão difícil encarar a verdade que preferimos a mentira por ser mais fácil e menos dolorosa. Mas, a verdade nos aproxima das pessoas ao redor, não importa quanto tempo demore pra que isso aconteça.

"Talvez... Eu possa ser correspondido dessa vez..." pensou.

- Eu não pensava nele naquela noite. Pensava em você. Então pára de ter pena de mim por um problema que não existe!

Akira movimentava a boca mas nenhum som era produzido. Acabara de ouvir uma confissão? Estava cogitando se ouvira bem, mas, o rapaz havia sido muito claro.

Aos poucos o choque foi passando e Akira voltava à realidade.

- Nakamura...

- Eu... Acho que esqueci minha carteira no restaurante. Pode voltar pro hotel, eu te alcanço depois - Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, deixando Akira parado, vendo-o sumir por entre as luzes da cidade.


	18. Chapter 18

- Parabéns. Como se podia esperar de você, Hikaru-kun! - estampava um sorriso nos lábios.

Tentava ser discreto, afinal, estávamos perto do pessoal da escola.

Reverenciei, educado e agradecido. A minha vontade era agarrá-lo, mas, seria como se tudo o que fizemos para manter as aparências fosse em vão.

Alguns jogadores do time me chamaram pra comemorar em um restaurante próximo. Recusei pois pretendia passar a noite com ele.

Quando já estávamos de saída, o sensei afagou meus cabelos e perguntou gentilmente para onde queria ir. Antes que eu pudesse responder, uma voz rígida e cansada fazia-se soar.

- Hikaru, Hiroki!! - chamava Yamamoto, o treinador.

O sensei puxou meus cabelos e disse zangado:

- Não pense que está tudo bem!! Vou informar ao diretor sobre essa noite!

Eu logo entendi que estava disfarçando, mas... Aquele puxão doeu!!

- O que está fazendo, Hiroki? - foi até o sensei e tirou sua mão dos meus cabelos - Ele salvou o time.

- Eu sei - sorriu. Quando percebeu a atitude, voltou a fechar a cara - Mas, mesmo assim é errado! Ele não é mais nosso aluno, portanto não tem o direito de...

- Eu assumo as responsabilidades.

O sensei relaxou e sorriu:

- Sendo assim...

- Além do mais... Eu sei que você apoiou o garoto - sorriu triunfante.

- Mas, hein?

- Me pergunto até quando vai enganar seu amigo... Ham, não importa! Eu descubro tudo mesmo - dizia com orgulho de si mesmo.

- Francamente...

Eu estava meio perdido na conversa. Era como se não estivesse lá. Isso porque falavam de mim!

- Sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito como profissional. Mas, sabe que pode contar com um amigo. E você, Hikaru...

Eu sorri, esperando palavras amigas.

- Tem que treinar mais o ataque. Até minha filha sabe jogar melhor!

Vê se pode?! Velho cretino... Realmente, não se pode esperar muito daquele homem.

Mas, deixando isso de lado. Por que ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas? Era o que me vinha à mente. Ele nunca foi de se importar com nada além do time, mas, deteve o sensei quando pensou que ele me agredia. Os dois conversando pareciam muito íntimos. Apesar do sensei ter seus segredos, mas, é algo que faz parte da sua personalidade: Dizer apenas o que lhe convém.

- Vamos sair pra comemorar. Vocês não vão?

- Estou um pouco cansado.

- Eu também.

- Hikaru, você só entrou no segundo tempo - me fitou com indiferença.

- Aaah, mas, faz tempo que não treino. É normal ficar cansado ué...

- Sim, é normal... Quando se é velho!

Maldito...

O sensei ficou rindo durante todo o tempo.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Okay. Boa noite Yamamoto-kun! - sorria.

- Se me chamar assim mais uma vez eu mato você.

- "Kun"? - não podia perder a chance. Ele não podia mais me tirar do time ou me reprovar mesmo.

- Fica na sua! Ah... Hiroki! Você não merece, mas... - deu um abraço no amigo.

Era uma cena realmente estranha. Primeiro porque o treinador estava abraçando, sim, ABRAÇANDO uma pessoa. Depois, aquela pessoa era meu namorado que por si só já é um fato bem... Estranho. Sinto que minha saúde mental se esvaia...

Murmurou algo em seu ouvido e foi embora.

"Se esforce" foram as palavras ditas por ele.

Akira queria esperar por Nakamura para que pudessem conversar, mas, o tempo ia passando e ele continuava sozinho na calçada de um lugar desconhecido. Queria conversar, mas, não sabia ao certo o que dizer. O que ele menos esperava do amigo era uma declaração. Pensava em como havia machucado seus sentimentos, usando seu corpo pra esquecer a aflição que sentia. Mas... "Desculpa" Não lhe parecia o suficiente. Percebeu que foi justamente essa palavra que feriu Nakamura. Ele estava se entregando por amor. Akira se sentia sujo e triste. Mudou de idéia sobre conversar com o atacante e resolveu voltar para o hotel. Seja lá o que fosse dizer ao outro, o magoaria ainda mais. Talvez por essa razão, Nakamura não voltou tão cedo. Só esquecera-se de um detalhe: Os dois estavam dividindo o quarto no hotel. Cedo ou tarde teriam de se encontrar.

Nakamura abriu a porta do quarto em silêncio. Tentou se atrasar o máximo possível para não encontrar com Akira acordado. De nada adiantou. Lá estava Akira encostado à parede, sentado em sua cama.

Os olhares se encontraram espantados. O atacante se dirigiu imediatamente ao banheiro. Akira o seguiu.

- Preciso de um banho! - sorriu prestes a abrir a porta.

- Nakamura - Akira o deteve.

A mão direita apoiada na porta e a outra na mão esquerda de Nakamura. Estava tão perto que sua respiração arrepiava a nuca do amigo.

- Sobre o que conversamos agora a pouco...

- Eu preciso mesmo de um banho. Depois a gente conversa - colocou a mão livre sobre a maçaneta, trêmulo.

- Por favor, espera - colocou mais força nas mãos.

O atacante largou a maçaneta, respirou fundo e relaxou os ombros, saindo da postura reta.

- Nakamura... Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Então por que me parou na frente do banheiro? - riu.

- Eu não consigo deixar tudo como está.

- Você não precisa dizer nada.

- Só queria...

- Não precisa tentar fazer com que eu me sinta melhor.

- Não é isso.

- Akira! - Disse em tom mais alto - Se eu te dissesse... - Baixou a voz - Que foi só por carência?!

- O quê?

- Se eu te disser que só fiz amor com você por carência! Eu me sentia sozinho e queria me aliviar.

- Mas, eu pensei que você...

Nakamura se virou e se pôs a mirar os olhos de Akira com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Pensei que me conhecesse... Capitão - dizia com a mão segurando o queixo do outro.

Akira enrubesceu.

- Então... Não sente nada por mim?

- Obviamente - tentou afastar-se, mas logo as costas se encontraram com a porta.

Akira soltou as mãos, deixando o amigo mais a vontade.

- Entendi errado - tentava descobrir se aquilo era real. Mirava o nada.

Se Nakamura não sentia nada com relação a ele, por que estava se sentindo tão estranho? Era o que se perguntava.

- Desculpe o engano - sorriu desajeitado.

- Tudo bem - olhava pro lado massageava o próprio braço.

- Tá frio... Tem certeza que quer tomar banho agora?

- Eu ainda tô sujo. A culpa foi da pressa do treinador que queria comemorar o mais rápido possível!

- Não o culpo. Era o meu desejo também - sorriu.

Um silêncio pairou sobre o quarto. De vez em quando um olhava pro outro e abria a boca pra dizer qualquer coisa, mas, logo desistiam. Até que seus olhares se encontraram.

Nakamura estava prestes a desistir de sua mentira até que Akira confessou:

- Nakamura... Mesmo que você não sinta nada... - Disse corado - Se eu pedisse... - a voz quase inaudível - Você me beijaria outra vez?

Os olhos de Nakamura se arregalaram tamanho o espanto.

- Eu disse algo estranho, não é? Desculpa - sorri desajeitado.

O amigo tentou disfarçar os sentimentos. Queria muito beijá-lo outra vez, mas, sabia que só estaria machucando a si mesmo. Tinha medo do que aquilo pudesse fazer com sua mente cuja sanidade se esvaia.

- Eu... Não posso fazer isso.

- Ah... Tudo bem! Esqueça o que eu disse - sorriu.

Por que a resposta doía em Akira? Por que pediu algo assim de Nakamura? Ele não entendia. Mas, sentia-se em agonia, o peito apertado. Às vezes sentia imensa vontade de estar mais próximo dele e se sentia bem quando acontecia. As conversas eram agradáveis, a companhia...

Certa vez, quando Akira o abraçou, o fez inconscientemente para tentar tirar a aflição do amigo, mas, de certo adorara abraçá-lo.

Todos esses momentos lhe vinham à mente de maneira que não conseguia mais se conter.

- Akira...

O celular de Akira tocava. Ele correu até a cama, mas, o aparelho parou de chamar.

Nakamura foi até lá, só por curiosidade.

- Quem era?

- O Hikaru...

- Não vai ligar de volta? Ele deve estar precisando de você.

O capitão mirou o telefone por um momento. Suspirou e respondeu à ligação.

- Ham, é inacreditável... - resmungou.

Atendi ao telefone. Disse à ele que iria viajar pra Sapporo[1] com o sensei e pedi para que não me esperasse para voltar à Kyoto. Ele brincou um pouco e se despediu. Desliguei o celular e ele logo desligou, angustiado pelo que ouviu.

- O que foi?

- Eles estão indo pra Sapporo.

- O quê? Mas, agora?

- Não sei. Ele disse que não precisamos esperá-los pra voltar pra Kyoto.

- Isso quer dizer que... Eles não vão voltar?

Akira olhou pro amigo assustado.

- Não. Só devem ter ido passar o final de semana. Não levaram quase nada.

- E se quisessem recomeçar a vida? Eles tinham documentos e dinheiro...

- Isso não tem o menor cabimento - riu.

- Pense bem... - Nakamura permanecia sério.

- Pode fazer sentido - concluiu surpreso.

- Akira! Por que você...

Os olhos assustados do outro deixavam duas lágrimas tímidas aparecerem.

- Está chorando?!

A mão tentava cobrir os olhos enquanto seu dono tentava manter a postura.

- Bem, não importa.

- Mas, e se ele não voltar? Você nem ao menos disse o que sente!

- É melhor assim

- Capitão!

- Tá tudo bem.

- Vem - pegou o outro pela mão e o forçou a segui-lo.

- Espera, Nakamura! O que está fazendo? Eu não quero ir à lugar algum

- Cara, você fala demais...

- Pra onde tá me levando?

- Precisamos chegar à tempo - chamou um taxi.

- Por quê? - foi puxado para dentro do carro.

- Porque você vai se confessar.

- O quê???

- Você me ouviu.

- Calma aí Nakamura. Vamo conversar, cara...

- Como isso foi acabar desse jeito? - murmurou.

O sensei tinha ido comprar algo pra comermos na viagem. E eu já esperava pelo trem quando vi os dois se aproximando sem fôlego. Olhei surpreso.

- Hikaru! - Nakamura continuava puxando o amigo pelo braço.

- O que aconteceu?

- Viemos - recuperava o fôlego - Nos despedir.

- Não precisavam - sorri, feliz com a consideração.

- Não é isso! - Nakamura quase gritou.

- Hum? - fiquei confuso.

- Não é nada - Akira sorriu sem jeito, se livrando da mão que o prendia.

- Diga à ele.

- Eu...

- É sua única chance.

Akira reconsiderou e me olhou sério.

- Nakamura... Será que pode nos dar um instante?

Ele atendeu o pedido rapidamente. Sentou-se em um banco de espera.

- O que aconteceu? É algo grave?

- Hi-karu

- O quê?

O sensei chegava com uma sacola na mão. Nakamura o impediu de se aproximar.

- O que houve?

- Não interrompa - Nakamura disse sério.

- O que faz pensar que tem autoridade sobre mim, Nakamura-kun? - deu-lhe um sorriso gentil.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com nós dois.

- O que... - se espantou de repente.

Akira tentou me dizer algo, mas, se conteve. Me abraçou forte e rapidamente, dando dois tapinhas em minhas costas.

- Boa viagem, Shin-chan - sorriu.

- Hum? Era só isso?

Akira sorriu desajeitado.

- Sua perna ainda dói?

- Não foi nada demais - sorriu - Você se saiu muito bem hoje.

- Você teria ganhado se aqueles malditos não tivessem te tirado do jogo

- É claro!

- Aprendeu comigo - ri orgulhoso - Eu preciso ir. O trem já deve estar vindo - comecei a andar.

Ele tentou me alcançar com as mãos esticadas, mas, o sensei colocou seus braços envolvendo-me pela cintura.

- O que está fazendo? Tem muita gente olhando - falei baixinho, não percebendo o clima pesado ali presente.

- Akira, se tem algo a dizer, diga! - Nakamura levantara da cadeira e já estava perto dos três.

- Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer - olhava fixamente para o casal a sua frente.

- Mas o que tá acontecendo afinal? Sensei, você sabe de alguma coisa?

Ele se manteve calado, observando ao seu redor e logo cedeu. Por mais que aquilo lhe causasse medo e preocupação, sabia dos sentimentos de Akira.

"Eles tem a mesma idade, tem os mesmos interesses. Talvez não seja tão ruim para ele que namore esse rapaz"

- Ele quer lhe confessar - disse com um sorriso gentil e amável no rosto enquanto se afastava de mim.

Todos ficaram surpresos.

- Confessar?

Os olhares se direcionaram para Akira.

- Já faz um tempo que eu... Gosto - corou - De você, Hikaru.

Fiquei estático. Meu melhor amigo estava se confessando pra mim. Alguém pra quem conto de coisas tão íntimas estava dizendo que gostava de mim.

Todos esperavam alguma reação de minha parte, mas, meu corpo não se movia. Fiquei chocado.

- Nosso trem! - o sensei exclamou.

- Vai perdê-lo se não for agora - Akira dizia.

- Eu... - olhava para os dois e tentava decidir sobre o que fazer.

Foi então que o sensei passou o cartão pela máquina, destravando-o. Seguindo rumo ao trêm.

- Sen... - Ia começar a correr para alcançá-lo quando me deparei com Akira entristecido.

Eu não sabia como agir.

- Pode ir - Akira sorriu.

- Mas, você...

- Vai perdê-lo.

- Eu...

- Tá tudo bem.

- Eu falo com você depois - saí apressado.

- Sensei!! - gritei.

Akira voltou para o hotel, acompanhado de Nakamura que permanecia em silêncio. Ao chegar no quarto, ele lamentou:

- A culpa foi minha. Eu só piorei as coisas. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Pelo menos não vou ficar com o peso de não ter me confessado.

- Aquele filho da mãe... Continua o mesmo egoísta, idiota de sempre.

- Nakamura....

Mesmo que soubesse que Hikaru era sua paixão... Akira ainda queria abraçar alguém. E não era qualquer pessoa, só por carência.

- Nakamura! - Repetiu seu nome e o abraçou com toda a força. Pressionando os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem rapidamente pelo rosto, deixando o outro sem reação.

- Preciso de você...Nakamura.

[1] Sapporo: Cidade que possui mais de 2 milhões de habitantes. Fica na ilha Hokkaido, no extremo norte do Japão. É muito conhecida por seu lámen e suas tradições. Perfeita para o turismo.


	19. Chapter 19

- Sensei!!! - gritava enquanto tentava chegar até a linha amarela.

Não conseguia mais enxergá-lo na multidão. Pensei que o perderia e me desesperei. A porta estava prestes a se fechar quando passei por ela. Suspirei aliviado e tentei, inutilmente, avistá-lo.

trem estava quase vazio, mas, não conseguia vê-lo. Cogitei que talvez tivesse pegado outro trem. Então olhei para uma porta que ia para outro vagão. Corri até lá, como se fosse realmente perdê-lo.

- Sensei!

Ele estava sentado no último banco. Os olhos fechados, as mãos apertando a sacola que pensava ter trago inutilmente.

Cheguei mais perto e chamei por ele mais uma vez. Em resposta, pude ver seus olhos de cor azul índigo em uma expressão um tanto indefinida. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Idiota!! Me deixou sozinho. No que estava pensando hein? E se eu não conseguisse pegar o trem?? - franzi o cenho.

Ele pareceu surpreso. Não sabia mais o que dizer ou como agir. Ele tomou meu braço e o puxou, fazendo com que eu me abaixasse para que me beijasse.

Minhas pupilas dilataram-se. Ele estava me beijando em um local público. Parecia ter perdido o juízo... Não. Eu havia topado ir até uma ilha com ele só pra tomar banho em fontes termais. O sem juízo era eu, afinal.

O treinador Yamamoto e o sensei eram amigos de longa data. Já que o sensei colocou meu uniforme na mochila sem que eu soubesse e ter me incentivado a ajudar o time, o treinador sentiu-se no dever de retribuir o favor. Então, na hora do abraço que tanto estranhei, ele colocou no bolso traseiro da calça do sensei um cartão que dava direito a tratamento especial em uma casa de termas em Sapporo com direito a um acompanhante. Isso me faz pensar se o treinador realmente não sabe de nós dois... Bem, talvez torça por nós. Quem diria...

Voltando ao beijo... Pensei que ia desfalecer. Aquele beijo era bastante significativo pra mim, talvez pra ele também. Achei realmente que o estava perdendo.

- Obrigado por me escolher - sorriu enquanto tocava meu rosto avermelhado com uma das mãos.

Não parei para pensar no significado daquela frase, mas, estava feliz. Por tê-lo de volta. Estava realmente feliz.

Depois de algum tempo, concluí, parando em uma praça pouco iluminada:

- Estamos perdidos.

- Algo assim - disse indiferente.

- Pensei que conhecesse Sapporo

- É minha primeira vez também - sorria desajeitado.

- Então por que resolveu vir pra cá? - indaguei com raiva.

- Por causa das termas.

- Então... Por que não pediu pro taxista levar a gente até lá.

- Ia ficar muito caro - sorriu.

"Ele tem dinheiro pra pagar a viagem até Hokkaido, mas, não tem pro taxi..."

- Então... O que a gente faz agora?

- Vamos nos separar e procurar por alguém que dê informações. Depois nos encontramos aqui de novo.

- Mas, e se um de nós se perder?

- O que achar o caminho vai embora sem o outro - fitou-me sério.

Engoli seco.

- É brincadeira - sorriu.

- Sensei! Isso não é hora pra brincadeiras! - disse irritado.

- Desculpe. Então vamos esperar que alguém passe por aqui.

- Mas hein?! Como? Já passa da meia-noite!

- Podemos esperar.

- Mas...

- Deixe-me ocupá-lo para que o tempo passe mais rápido - aproximou sua boca da minha.

- Sensei! Aqui não!

- Você mesmo disse que é difícil alguém passar por aqui agora.

- Mas...

- É só um beijo. O que há de mal nisso?

- Okay. Só um... - fechei os olhos lentamente, aguardando que ele invadisse meus lábios.

- Hei, vocês!!! - uma voz masculina gritou de longe. Era um policial que fazia sua ronda.

- Vamos! - Ele segurou minha mão e me levou correndo.

- Espera! - voltei pra pegar minha mochila e corri com todas as minhas forças

Entramos dentro de um matagal e paramos para recuperar o fôlego. Foi aí que me dei conta de que acabávamos de correr de um policial. Estávamos esperando por alguém que passasse por lá e quando alguém passou, um policial ainda por cima, nós fugimos.

- Estamos mais perdidos do que antes - suspirei esgotado.

- É o que parece.

- Parece que está se divertindo com isso, sensei

- Só não estou desesperado.

- Eu também não - fui picado por um mosquito - Ai!

- Posso ver... - sorriu sarcástico.

- Desculpa. Mas, não sei se parou pra analisar a nossa situação. Estamos em um lugar no meio do nada, em uma ilha distante de onde moramos, sem qualquer orientação - Enquanto tentava me movimentar em meio às plantas, me machucava com os galhos - Droga! E já é madrugada.

- Está todo machucado. Podem pensar que eu fiz isso à você - tocou meu rosto e olhou com tristeza - O que é uma pena porque eu gostaria que tivesse sido eu...

- Sensei! - exclamei irritado, com o rosto corado - Isso é sério. Droga, já é madrugada... Aliás, até que horas essa casa fica aberta?

- Hum? - olha o cartão dado pelo treinador - Aqui diz 22:00.

- Por que não viu isso antes...? - suspirei cansado - Foi tudo em vão. Droga, maldita hora em que eu concordei com essa loucura... E se eu não conseguir voltar a tempo? Vou perder meu emprego! Vou perder minha casa, me dar mal na escola. Ah droga! Segunda tenho prova de japonês. E eu não sei nada - suspirei mais uma vez, sentando em um "banco" feito de cimento.

Ele foi até mim e me afagou. Já tinha esquecido o quanto era bom ter os cabelos massageados por suas mãos. Senti-me mais calmo.

- Qual é o assunto?

- Hum? - levantei a cabeça.

- Eu sou professor, lembra? - sorriu gentilmente, olhando em meus olhos.

Corei. Por mais que o tempo passasse, não conseguia me acostumar a olhar em seus olhos. Sempre me sentia nervoso e quente quando ele olhava pra mim ou se aproximava.

- Tudo bem, apenas confie no seu...

- Sensei... - mirei-o com o rosto enrubescido, as mãos trêmulas sobre as pernas, parecia ter me apaixonado pela primeira vez, parecia ser a hora do meu primeiro beijo. Eram essas as sensações que se repetiam sempre que eu o via.

Ele tocou meu queixo com uma das mãos e murmurou:

- Sabe quais são os meus maiores medos?

- Hum?

- Saber que estou fazendo mal à você

Corei mais ainda.

- E qual é o outro?

Colou sua testa na minha.

- É perdê-lo, Hikaru-kun - sorriu fraco, encostando seus lábios nos meus em seguida.

Aquilo era real? Me sentia queimando por dentro. Ele gostava tanto assim de mim?

- Estou feliz - sorri - Não precisa se preocupar com nada disso, sensei - continuei sorrindo, esquecendo-me totalmente o fato de estar perdido. Estava mais atento a me perder cada vez mais naqueles lábios tão doces e sedutores.

O silêncio pairava naquele lugar e as únicas pessoas que lá estavam o quebravam com o som de sua respiração, o quase inaudível som de murmuros cheios de paixão. Sentados no banco, acabamos esquecendo que havia uma vida além do que estávamos vivenciando juntos. Queria deixar claro que nada me separararia do sensei. Nem o tempo, nem a distância, nem todas as dificuldades, nada me faria desistir daquela pessoa que estava ao meu lado naquele momento.

A coisa mais incrível que o amor é capaz, é de fazer com que até mesmo a pessoa mais insignificante, despresível, suja, se torne alguém tão puro e especial, digna de respeito e devoção. Até mesmo eu.

"Até posso ouvir uma música soar..."

- Hikaru-kun

"Está cada vez mais alto e claro..."

- Hikaru-kun!

- Hum?

- Não vai atender seu celular?

"Okay. Melhor disfarçar."

Atendi e ouvi uma voz feminina que me parecia familiar.

- Shinji-kun! Ainda bem! Pra onde você levou o Akira? Vocês estão em um hotel ou algo assim? Você não podia perder a oportunidade, não é mesmo? Seu pervertido!!

- Hein?

- Não se faça de inocente! Passe logo pro meu irmão!

- Ele... Não está aqui.

- Que desculpa mais passada é essa?

- É verdade. Eu não tô com ele.

- Onde você tá?

- Em Sapporo.

- Ah tá... SAPPORO?? Em Hokkaido??

- Sim, sim.

- O que foi fazer em Sapporo?

Tossi forçadamente.

- Bem, er... O seu irmão deve estar em um hotel com o resto do time.

- Em Sapporo??

- Não. Em Tóquio.

O sensei sussurrava "rápido" em meu ouvido. Me encolhi instintivamente.

- Esse diretor muquirana... Não quis levar o grupo de líderes de torcida só pra reduzir custos. Agora eu devo estar perdendo um monte de cenas yaoi - choramingava.

Garota estranha. Como alguém como o Akira pode ter uma irmã assim?!

Ele mordiscava minha orelha com malícia. Estava ficando agoniado.

- Er... Era só isso?

- Sim, sim. Como foi o jogo?

- Nós ganhamos.

A maluca começou a gritar no telefone.

- Mas seu irmão machucou a perna.

- O quê??? Como?

- Um idiota do time adversário o derrubou.

Senti sua mão entrando em minha camiseta. "Agora não!" Gemi ao sentir seu toque gelado.

- Mas ele já tá bem - tentava disfarçar a aflição - pelo que eu vi.

- Tem certeza??

- Sim, sem problemas.

- Tá bem.

- É só?

Ele me apertava enquanto beijava a curva do meu pescoço. "Aqui não!!"

- Sim, sim. Não vai dizer o que está fazendo em Hokkaido?

Sabia que não ia desligar enquanto eu não dissesse, então eu respondi.

- Eu vim por causa das termas. Fui convidado. É só isso que quer saber? - disse impaciente.

- Como você é grosso! Não sei como meu irmão gosta de você...

- Ele te disse isso? - falei seriamente.

Ela pareceu espantada. O fato é que pensei que ela falava sério. Mas a verdade é que Mika não sabia de nada.

- Shinji-kun... Então é verdade?

Foi então que me dei conta do que havia dito.

- O Akira é apaixonado por você. É por isso que tem andado estranho todo esse tempo...

Ele me apertou ainda mais forte, de modo que não me segurei.

- Sensei!! - disse irritado.

Mika ficou ainda mais espantada.

- Você viajou com o Fujimoto-san. E deixou o Akira em Tóquio mesmo sabendo que ele gosta de você!

- Não foi bem assim... Eu não sabia de nada. Quando ele disse era tarde demais.

As mãos se afrouxaram em meu corpo. Ele encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e ficou quieto.

- Pensei que fosse alguém diferente, Shinji-kun - parecia decepcionada.

- Espera! Eu não queria deixá-lo mal... Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar!

- Claro. Você tava muito ocupado com o "sensei", não é?

- Olha aqui... - quase explodi. Resolvi respirar fundo antes de piorar ainda mais as coisas - Quando eu voltar, a gente conversa, tá bem?

- Não pode deixar seu namorado esperando, não é? Ah, eu entendo bem... seu idi...

- Boa noite pra você também - desliguei o celular - Era a irmã do Akira. Não entendo como alguém como o Akira pode ter uma irmã tão descontrolada como a Mika...

Ele não disse nada, nem ao menos se mexeu.

- Sensei? - esforcei-me para olhá-lo, sem êxito - Você está bem? Está acordado?

Seus braços largaram meu corpo, afastou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado como antes, olhando fixamente para o chão.

- Você está bem? - repeti a pergunta.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Sim.

Não acreditei. Seus olhos pareciam vazios. Parecia que estava distante daquele lugar.

- Tem certeza?

- Pode me emprestar seu celular? Vou pedir ajuda.

- Quê? Mas como?

- Posso ligar pro Yamamoto e pedir informações. Afinal, ele me indicou o tal lugar - sorriu daquela forma mais uma vez.

Entreguei o aparelho a ele e com as informações, chegamos até a tal casa. Como previmos, estava fechada. Mas, sabíamos exatamente onde estávamos e encontramos um hotel onde passaríamos a "noite".

Ao chegar no quarto, deixei minha mochila em uma cadeira e deitei sobre a cama.

- É macia - suspirei.

Ele sentou à beira da cama.

- Quando amanhecer, te levarei até a estação. Não se preocupe com a passagem.

- Hã? Mas você vai ficar aqui? - sentei rapidamente.

- Pra todos os efeitos, estou viajando com o time e irei voltar na terça-feira. Não se preocupe comigo - sorriu.

- Mas, por que não vai logo comigo?

- Preciso fazer uso do cartão.

- Aaah... E eu que queria tanto... - falava manhoso, deitando na cama de novo.

Algo não estava certo. Eu tinha certeza. Mas, não sabia como tocar no assunto, então continuei a fingir que tudo estava bem.

- Boa noite - dei-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Boa noite, Hikaru-kun - levantou-se.

- Aonde vai?

- Tomar um banho. Você conseguiu usar o vestiário, mas, eu contava com as termas - sorriu.

- Sensei! Eu... - disse timidamente - posso ir com você?

- É melhor não. Eu não vou demorar. Descanse.

Ele realmente estava diferente.

Fechei os olhos e tentei dormir. Resolvi esperar que ele voltasse, mas, a demora era tanta que peguei no sono.

Ele não voltou.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20 Penúltimo Capítulo

De maneira quase instantânea, ele desapareceu da minha vida. Por meses procurei por qualquer explicação ou informação que me fizesse reencontrá-lo. De acordo com o treinador Yamamoto, deixara seu emprego na escola com a desculpa de que conseguira um emprego mais interessante em outro lugar. Mudou-se. Perguntava-me o porquê, mas, nada parecia justificar aquele abandono.

Já haviam se passado três meses. As chuvas recomeçavam com a chegada do mês de setembro. Cheguei da escola e fui tomar banho.

As gotas caiam e eu ficava parado embaixo do chuveiro. O que quer que eu fizesse, me trazia lembranças dele. Olhava para a água que escorria de minhas mãos e pensava se não seria melhor que a saudade que sentia fosse lavada de mim e escorresse pelo ralo até misturar-se ao esgoto.

- Isso é ridículo - ri e fechei o chuveiro.

Arrumei-me para o trabalho e inseri peças a mais devido ao frio de -11º C. Quase não notei a secretária eletrônica na qual uma luz vermelha piscava insistentemente. Fui até o aparelho e apertei no botão.

"Arranjei um encontro pra você. Não reclame. A garota é linda e parece ser sua fã. Me ligue depois pra confirmar okay?" - Esse Akira... - franzi o cenho irritado - Como se eu não pudesse arranjar alguém por minha própria conta...

Saí sem retornar a ligação. As ruas estavam movimentadas, o que era de se espantar, tamanho o frio que fazia. Passei por uma rua familiar e parei bem em frente ao antigo apartamento onde morava com o sensei. Ainda tinha um tempo antes de ir trabalhar, resolvi visitar o lugar. Talvez estivesse sendo ocupado, mas, queria ao menos chegar perto.

Subi as escadas e cheguei até o apartamento. Estava aberto. Um homem trajado de terno e gravata aproximou-se de mim e reverenciou.

- Desculpe, já temos um cliente olhando o apartamento.

- Ah, está à venda?

- Sim. É um belo lugar. Ficou vago no começo da semana e já tivemos muitas visitas - sorriu.

- Tudo bem se eu der uma olhada rápida?

- Se o outro cliente permitir...

- Onde ele está?

O senhor me levou até o quarto. Lá, havia um homem que olhava a vista da janela. Parecia muito com "ele".

"É idêntico! Talvez seja mesmo ele..."

Sem pensar mais, fui até aquela pessoa e toquei em seu braço:

- Sensei!

O homem instintivamente virou-se.

- Ah... - suspirei decepcionado - Foi um engano. Me desculpe.

A permissão de visitar o lugar foi concedida.

- Oh, começou a nevar! - o homem exclamava enquanto olhava da janela.

Sentia um sentimento enorme de nostalgia.

Deixei o lugar e caminhei em direção ao restaurante. Parei em um sinal fechado.

- Há quanto tempo... Hikaru-kun

Ao ouvir aquilo fiquei paralisado. Aquela voz era inconfundível. O sinal abriu. Procurei pelo dono da voz, mas, era tarde. A multidão seguia em ritmo acelerado e já o perdia de vista. Corri, atrapalhando as pessoas, passando por elas rapidamente, tentando ao menos vê-lo... E vi. Por uma fração de segundos, o vi entrando em um táxi. Era ele, tinha certeza.

Voltei do trabalho decidido a mudar. "Por quanto tempo estive procurando por ele? E é tudo o que tem a me dizer?!" Liguei para Akira.

- Quando é o encontro?

- Não acredito. Vai aceitar? - indagou espantado.

- Já tenho caneta e papel pra anotar, pode dizer.

- Es-tá bem... - falava um tanto confuso - O nome dela é Shizuka.

No dia seguinte fui direto da escola para a lanchonete onde encontraria a tal Shizuka. Quando cheguei, percebi que o Akira não estava lá. "Maldito..." Por um momento pensei em desistir e virei para a porta, movendo a maçaneta.

- Hikaru-kun?? Sou eu, Shizuka!

"Droga" Virei pra ela com as mãos na maçaneta.

- Oi! Hehe... Parece que não quer fechar - fingia ter problemas com a porta.

- Você tem que puxar a porta pra fechar, olha - apontava para o aviso "PUXE" impresso no vidro.

- Ah, claro - ri sem graça enquanto todos me olhavam.

O encontro ia de mal a pior. Ela tentava puxar algum assunto e eu respondia de maneira que a conversa não pudesse se desenvolver.

- Não está preocupado com as provas finais? Nossa, japonês tá uma desgraça...

- Na verdade não.

- Mesmo? Nem japonês?

- Eu tive um bom professor - tomei um bom gole de chocolate quente.

A garota continuava tentando.

- Hikaru-kun, você vai fazer faculdade pra quê? As provas já estão chegando, não é?

- Ah, pois é... Acho que... letras. Quero ser professor.

- Nossa! Incrível! - sorria maravilhada - Você vai ser um ótimo professor. Mas, tem que ter cuidado porque professores são o alvo da paixão das garotas. Ainda mais se for bonitão como você.

Corei. "Não tinha algo melhor pra dizer?"

- É. Eu sei.

- Como é convencido... - brincava.

- Não é isso! - Corei de novo - Eu falo... dos professores serem alvos...

- Você é bem legal - sorriu - Eu poderia namorá-lo com facilidade - Colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

"Que descarada..." A minha reação foi automática. Olhei pra sua mão com olhos de indiferença. Ela rapidamente a tirou e se encolheu.

- Acho... Que tá na hora de ir pra casa - deu um sorriso fraco.

- Tudo bem.

Ela ficou me olhando e eu fiquei confuso. "O que ela tá esperando?"

- Então...

- Ah! - caiu a ficha - Eu levo você - sorri desajeitado.

- Tudo bem se não quiser...

- Imagina. Vamos? - sorri de novo.

- Gotisousama deshita[1]!

- Gotisousama!

- Vamos - levantou e pegou a mochila.

- Deixa que eu levo.

- Obrigada - entregou o objeto pra mim e sorriu embaraçada.

Nakamura despedia-se de Akira. Os dois estavam namorando a cerca de dois meses. Sim, Akira demorara um mês para ter coragem de pedir o outro em namoro. Porém, devido ao pai rígido dele, os dois ainda namoravam em segredo. Vez ou outra o capitão do time dormia na casa do "amigo" sem que os pais desconfiassem de nada.

O namoro ia bem e Akira sustentava um amor recíproco por Nakamura. Porém, os dois ainda tinham algo pendente.

- Duvido muito que o Hikaru vá à esse encontro.

- Não custa tentar. Ele fala que está melhor, mas, tá na cara que ainda sente falta do Fujimoto-san...

- Akira...

- Hum?

- Eu preciso ir à um lugar.

- Mas já?

- Vou tentar consertar as coisas - deu um beijo rápido no namorado e pegou sua mochila.

- Como assim "vai consertar as coisas"??

- Depois conto tudo. Até mais.

- Espera, Naka...! O que vai fazer...?!

Nakamura olhava atentamente para as casas. Até que finalmente encontrou o lugar.

- É aqui - olhava para um quarto ao final do corredor.

Bateu na porta até que alguém abriu a porta.

- Fujimoto-san!

- Quem deu meu endereço? - indagou espantado.

- O treinador.

- Que ótimo... - O levou para dentro - E por que veio? Ah, estava sentindo falta de me violentar? - sorriu sarcástico - tudo bem, eu estava mesmo entediado - desabotoava os primeiros botões da camisa branca de linho fino.

- Não brinque com algo assim - dizia corado e ofendido.

- O que foi? Cansou? Deve ser porque o brinquedo está gasto - sorriu sarcástico.

- Fujimoto-san! Eu falo sério.

- O que veio fazer no meu quarto então?

- Vim conversar.

- Não vejo razões pra conversar...

- Por quanto tempo pretende continuar com essa atitude infantil?

Silêncio.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

- É claro que tem. Por que diabos resolveu desaparecer?

- Já disse que não o interessa. Vá pra casa.

- Fujimoto-san!! Não entende o que está fazendo com o Hikaru??

- Não é nada fácil pra mim também - murmurou.

- Então volte.

O sensei riu.

- Depois de três meses...

- Por isso mesmo. Já se passou muito tempo.

- O que eu diria pra ele se voltasse?

- Não importa. Não entende?! Não importa o que disser, ou se não disser nada... Ele vai aceitar você porque gosta de você.

- É tarde demais.

- Não. Ele continua procurando por você. Não esteve com ninguém depois de você.

A última fala causou espanto no professor.

- Mas, o Akira...

- Está comigo - disse com o rosto avermelhado, mas, a voz ainda firme.

- Achei que o estivesse perdendo... A distância, os sentimentos daquele garoto... Pensei que...

- Você sempre foi mais importante pra ele.

O professor sentou na cama ainda abalado, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

- Tem tanto medo assim da rejeição?

A reação do outro foi apenas de olhar para o jogador um tanto perdido.

- Eu sempre fui rejeitado por você, sempre. Eu sei que obrigá-lo a me amar não foi certo e que foi inútil, só criou um abismo entre nós. Mas... o capitão ama você. Enquanto esses sentimentos existirem, não vai haver rejeição - levantou da cama - Por favor, ao menos fale com ele.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Por que... Por mais que eu não signifique nada pra você... Você é alguém à quem desejo todo o bem possível.

O sensei nada disse. Nakamura foi até a porta e se despediu:

- Então... até mais.

- Nakamura-kun!

O atacante parou antes de abrir a porta.

- Obrigado.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e saiu, deixando o dono do quarto pensativo. Não demorou muito para que ele fosse até o telefone.

Estava prestes a tomar banho quando o telefone tocou. Enrolei a toalha para que não caísse e fui atender.

- Alô?

Ninguém respondia.

- Quem é? - continuei.

Ia desligar quando ouvi:

- Hikaru-kun...

Minhas pupilas se dilataram e a pele arrepiou-se. Era real?!

- Já faz um bom tempo que não ouço sua voz - sorriu.

- É alguma piada? Eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada, então...

- Não. Não desligue.

- Tenho uma proposta pra fazer.

Fiquei ouvindo atentamente, ainda chocado.

- Eu não posso ir até você, mas, se quiser vir até aqui até as oito da noite...

- Não tenho o endereço - disse seco.

Ele me disse o lugar e eu anotei automaticamente.

- Nós poderemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Tudo bem se não quiser vir.

- Eu preciso ir. Vou me atrasar pro trabalho - desliguei o telefone.

- Não brinque comigo, idiota! De jeito nenhum vou até você!! - amassei o papel e o atirei contra a parede, irritado - Cansei desse jogo.

Já era sete e meia da noite quando o sensei olhou no relógio. Estava vestido com um belo quimono branco e detalhes vermelhos com flores pintadas em cores vivas. Os cabelos negros até os ombros insistiam em cair sobre os olhos com suas mechas finas. Os óculos haviam sido guardados devido ao medo de quebrá-los. Estava pronto para ir ao festival de encerramento do lugar onde estava dando aulas. O tema era a era Meiji[2] por essa razão, tentou vestir-se o mais adequado possível. Certamente derreteria todas as alunas que o vissem na festa. Mas ele não se importava. Estava mais preocupado com aquele que estava esperando. Tinha medo de que ele não viesse. Estava quase se convencendo de que fora inútil.

Cheguei do trabalho e fiquei a olhar o teto. De vez em quando olhava para o relógio, repetindo os mesmos resmungos.

Mas, e se fosse a última vez que fosse vê-lo? Se estivesse com alguma doença... Nunca se sabe...

Fui até a sala e procurei pelo papel. Felizmente estava lá, em um canto do chão. Olhei para o relógio uma última vez.

- Não vai dar tempo... - sentei no sofá - Eu tenho que tentar - levantei de novo e corri até a porta. Coloquei um casaco qualquer e saí em busca de um táxi.

- Dá pra chegar neste lugar antes das oito?

- Mas, são 19:50 senhor.

- Não importa. 10 minutos é bastante tempo.

- Pra percorrer metade da cidade?

- Você é profissional! Não conhece nenhum atalho?? - perguntei indignado.

O taxista acelerou.

- Obrigado senhor!

- Não tem de quê - ele sorriu.

- Tava orando...

O homem me fitou com raiva.

- É brincadeira - ri - Rápido! - apontei para frente.

Estava empolgado. Há muito tempo não me sentia tão... "Eu". Estava feliz. Mas a felicidade estava por um fio, não, estava prestes a desaparecer em 10 minutos. Precisava chegar a tempo. Havia esperado tempo demais. Não podia perder a única chance de reencontrá-lo, por mais que não pudesse esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e, por isso mesmo precisava vê-lo.

Continua...

[1]Gotisousama deshita: expressão dita ao terminar uma refeição. Equivalente a "obrigado pela comida" ou "estou satisfeito".

[2]Era Meiji: Os anos do Japão são contados baseados nos reinados de seus imperadores. A era Meiji refere-se ao império de Mutsuhito que durou de 1868 a 1912.


	21. Chapter 21 Final

- Oito horas - murmurou olhando para o relógio pela última vez.

Abriu a porta da frente, olhou para os lados em busca de alguém. Nada.

- Ele não vem - sorriu fraco - Como eu havia dito... É tarde demais.

O táxi corria na velocidade máxima permitida, do mesmo modo batia meu coração em pensar que minha chance se esvaia. A verdade é que queria vê-lo. Por mais que tivesse sofrido por sua causa, por mais que dissesse à mim mesmo que o odiava... Eu o amava.

Chegamos ao local.

- Obrigado, senhor - entreguei-lhe o pagamento pela viagem e corri para a porta da casa.

- Espere! O seu troco! - o homem gritou, mas, na falta de reação de minha parte, foi embora.

Bati na porta em desespero.

- Sensei! Sou eu, Hikaru!

Não houve resposta.

- Cheguei tarde demais.

Do lado de fora do prédio havia uma escada onde fiquei sentado durante um tempo antes de desistir.

- Isso é ridículo - levantei e comecei a caminhar.

Não tinha mais dinheiro.

- Aonde tava com a cabeça quando deixei aquele cara levar o troco?! Era tudo o que eu tinha! - Remexi os bolsos e encontrei algumas moedas - Não dá nem pra pegar um ônibus...

Continuei andando e me deparei com um templo budista. Há muitos deles por aqui. A neve começava a cair e eu não tinha pra onde ir, resolvi me aproximar.

O lugar era antigo, mas, possuía um encanto e causava uma tranqüilidade singular. Senti-me um tanto confortável. Fui até a parte onde pessoas costumam fazer oferendas em troca de seus pedidos atendidos. Não tinha nada a perder. Coloquei algumas moedas, toquei um sino e bati palmas antes de começar a oração.

- Queria que eu e ele nos entendêssemos. Por favor, Kami-sama[1], que não seja tarde demais - falei com o coração apertado.

Saí de lá e acabei encontrando uma possível solução para o meu problema: Um telefone público.

- Vou ligar pro Akira e pedir ajuda! - disquei o número, entusiasmado.

Para meu azar, Akira e Nakamura estavam em uma pizzaria naquela noite.

- Akira, Quando é que vai se mudar lá pra casa? - Nakamura perguntava tocando a mão de Akira com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como se eu pudesse... - murmurou um pouco desanimado.

- Tudo bem. Não quero enjoar de você - disse indiferente, largando a mão do namorado.

- Hum... Quer dizer que é assim que funciona?

- Claro.

- Bom saber... - pegou o copo de refrigerante e começou a tocar calmamente.

- Que é? - perguntou inquieto - Akira? O que foi? Eu não tava falando sério! Ei, Akira! Ah... desculpa. Eu só tava brincando. Droga! Akira??

O capitão começou a rir sem parar.

- Não entendi. Por que tá rindo?

- Estamos quites - sorriu gentilmente.

- I-Idiota - joga um guardanapo de papel no outro - Você me assustou, droga - murmurou zangado e aliviado por não ter sido nada sério.

- Amo você - disse quase que em um sussurro.

Nakamura corou.

Akira certamente colocara o celular em silencioso pra que nada os atrapalhasse.

Sentei em um banco de madeira branca ao lado do telefone e suspirei.

- Talvez ele retorne a ligação...

Esperei até cochilar. Não havia descansado e o trabalho fora muito exaustivo.

O festival prosseguia mesmo com a neve. Como previsto, as garotas estavam afoitas por ver o sensei trajando quimono, aliás, ficam afoitas só de vê-lo. De qualquer modo, ele já estava acostumado com aquele alvoroço e, como na maioria das vezes, sua mente estava em outro lugar.

Uma das professoras foi até ele e o cumprimentou.

- Como está, Hiroki? Não parece muito bem.

- Fujimoto-san, você está bem? - algumas alunas perguntavam aflitas.

Em resposta, ele sorriu para todas.

- Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Se importariam se eu fosse pra casa?

- Se não se sente bem, é o melhor a fazer, não é? - ela retribuía a gentileza - Bom descanso.

- Obrigado. Boa noite!

- Boa noite sensei! - as garotas falavam todas juntas, disputando pela atenção do professor como sempre faziam.

- Até breve - sorriu e foi embora.

Enquanto voltava pra casa, olhava pela janela do táxi. Aquela neve que caia lhe lembrava o dia em que nós fomos à um encontro. Passou a mão pela testa, tentando amenizar a dor de cabeça. A mão escorregava pelos fios de cabelo que logo voltavam a cair sobre os olhos azuis. Em uma dessas vezes, seu olhar cruzou com uma criatura adormecida sentada em um banco perto de casa.

- Pare o carro! - disse em um pulo.

Saiu do táxi e me segurou nos braços.

- Hikaru! Hikaru! - tocou minha pele com uma das mãos - Gelado - colocou-me no colo com alguma dificuldade e entrou comigo no carro.

Meus olhos foram se abrindo devagar. Estava muito bem aquecido. Demorei a sentar na cama, criava forças para o ato. Ao tocar meus joelhos com as mãos, notei que estava vestindo um quimono azul índigo com flocos de neve pintados que mais pareciam flores de inverno.

- Então, já acordou...

Aquela voz... Como sentia falta daquela voz...

Eu olhei para sua figura encostada na porta com uma tigela de curry nas mãos. O quimono sem qualquer amarra, deixava o abdômem à mostra enquanto uma calça de moletom cinza cobria o resto do corpo. Meu coração batia acelerado, ele estava mesmo... lindo.

Antes que pudesse reagir a qualquer coisa, ele foi até a cama, deixou o que segurava no criado-mudo e tocou minha testa.

"Quente". Como sonhei com o seu toque...

- Não parece com febre - suspirou - Se sente bem? - perguntou preocupado.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ele sorriu.

- Ainda bem.

Queria fazer algo, mas, não sabia exatamente o quê. Passaram-se três meses desde que ele se foi sem ao menos se despedir ou dizer a razão. E mesmo com tudo isso, ainda rezava pra que nos entendêssemos.

- Francamente... No que estava pensando ficando lá fora nesse frio? Se não chegasse a tempo você morreria, sabia disso? Era isso que queria?

Lutava comigo mesmo. Não podia simplesmente esquecer o que passei por causa do que ele fez. Sentia raiva e vontade de socá-lo com todas as minhas forças e perguntar a razão de ter ido embora.

Virei o rosto e não disse nada. Ele suspirou mais uma vez.

- Tome. É curry. Você ainda gosta? - segurava o prato nas mãos enquanto tentava entregá-lo à mim.

Olhei de lado e afastei com uma das mãos.

- Vou deixar aqui pra que tome depois. Mas, não demore muito ou vai ficar ruim - sorriu e se afastou novamente.

- Sen... Sei

Ele parou de andar.

- Eu só... queria saber o porquê - apertava as mãos nos lençóis.

Voltou e sentou na beira da cama.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma explicação convincente...

- Mas, eu quero ouvir. Desde que seja a verdade, sensei.

"Talvez... Não seja tarde"

- Contarei tudo, se tomar o curry que preparei - fitou-me sério, de modo que não poderia recusar.

A neve não parava de cair e eu temia pelo que poderia acontecer a seguir.

- Quando você se confessou, pensei que viveria o mesmo que vivi com Nakamura. Então resolvi dar à você algo pra que ficasse satisfeito. Mas, ao contrário dele, você não se contentaria com sexo... Queria meus sentimentos. E você conseguiu conquistá-los. De maneira que alimentei uma amor incondicional à você - olhou pra mim e eu rapidamente desviei o olhar para um canto qualquer do quarto - Desde que percebi que Akira estava se apaixonando por você, tive medo. Medo de que me abandonasse, me trocasse por ele. Mas, não podia fazer nada, ele era seu melhor amigo e eu não podia afastá-lo de você. Quando vi Akira e Nakamura juntos foi um alívio. Pensei que finalmente me livraria daquele medo, mas, ele se confessou - fez uma pausa - Temos uma grande diferença de idade e parecia que nunca daria certo estarmos juntos. Eu só fiz você abrir mão de coisas por mim e pensei que poderia finalmente agir para que fosse mais feliz.

"Eu era feliz com você, droga. É tão ruim assim fazer algo por quem se ama? É tão ruim assim amar alguém mais velho?"

- Achei que fosse melhor me afastar e deixar que se entendessem, mas, não pensei que seria tão difícil.

"Por que depois de passarmos por tudo o que passamos você acredita que é melhor ir embora pra que eu não sofra?". Era tudo o que me vinha à mente, mas, não tinha coragem de dizer. Eu era um covarde afinal.

- Sensei...

- Mas, agora vejo o quão distantes nós estamos. Sei que foi infantil e egoísta de minha parte e que só serviu pra destruir nossa relação.

- Sen...

- Não peço que voltemos a ser namorados. Quero, sinceramente, que me perdoe Hikaru-kun.

"Do que ele está falando? Eu... Só queria que voltássemos a ser como éramos antes..."

- Desculpe por tudo que fiz você sofrer desde o começo.

- Mas, fui eu quem insistiu nisso. Eu insisti pra que ficássemos juntos. E não me importava se sofresse, desde que estivesse com você - fechei os olhos e disse de uma vez - Droga, eu pareço tão frágil assim? O que fez foi egoísta e infantil sim, mas, muitas vezes eu agi dessa forma.

- Hikaru...

- Não. Eu não perdôo você. Definitivamente não o perdôo.

Ele baixou a cabeça e manteve um sorriso fraco, obviamente falso.

- Você não sabe o que passei durante esses meses. Fiquei aflito, não sabia se estava vivo ou morto, onde morava, o que aconteceu, nada. Tentei levar minha vida normalmente, mas, a cada mísero passo que dava, eu lembrava de você. Não poder ouvir sua voz, vê-lo, tocá-lo... Foi um inferno. Não me peça pra simplesmente esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e depois... - fiz uma pausa - Não ser mais nada além de um ex-aluno seu.

Ele me fitou com espanto.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não vou aceitar ser um ex-aluno com quem você se relacionou no passado. Definitivamente... - as lágrimas escorriam pelos cantos dos olhos - Eu o quero de volta.

Ele ficou ainda mais espantado.

- O curry ainda é o melhor de todos - disse no mesmo tom da confissão, ainda chorando.

Fui agraciado com um beijo inocente e demorado. O calor de sua boca tocando a minha, a maciez e o seu sabor me fizerem perceber quanto tempo fora desperdiçado com palavras. Ele sorriu e me abraçou. Um abraço forte e caloroso. Meus sentimentos pareciam transbordar. O que contive dentro de mim todo esse tempo queria sair de maneira desesperada. O agarrei com todas as minhas forças, afundando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Me desculpe por tudo. A verdade é que... Não sei viver sem minha "luz" - sorriu enquanto me apertava em seus braços.

A partir desse momento, palavras foram desnecessárias. Meu obi[2] foi desatado com sutileza enquanto ele beijava minha nuca repetidas vezes. O que quer que ele me fizesse me causava delírio.

Jogou a faixa sem qualquer cuidado e se livrou das roupas que me cobriam por baixo. Deitou-me na cama e sorriu entusiasmado. Toquei seu rosto a fim de ter certeza de que aquilo era real. Sim, podia sentir o calor do seu corpo. Não era como nos sonhos, eu o tinha junto à mim naquele momento e eu, com certeza, era dele.

Mal podia esperar para que tomasse posse de mim. Em silêncio, pedia para que se apressasse, desamarrando o cadarço que apertava sua calça de moletom.

Segurou meu braço com uma das mãos e me puxou para perto. Me beijou suavemente enquanto se desfazia da única peça de roupa que lhe restara, deixando exposto seu membro ereto. Parecia ter sido afetado por ter ficado tanto tempo sobre a geada, pois, quase desfaleci. Tudo naquele ser era perfeito, até mesmo os ciúmes que ele insistia em desfarçar com desculpas e mentiras. E isso definitivamente é a característica que mais nos afasta e também a que mais nos reaproxima.

O silêncio foi quebrado quando apoiei as mãos na cama para virar de costas. Seu murmuro me veio como um pedido:

- Não. Quero que olhe pra mim.

Minhas pupilas se dilataram. A sensação que vinha sentindo desde que o vi aumentava dentro de mim como um calor que percorria todo o meu corpo, assim como suas mãos que deslizavam de maneira maliciosa até que uma delas alcançou meu membro, massageando-o enquanto a outra mão agarrava-se à minha nuca, intensificando um beijo cheio de paixão.

À medida em que sentia sua mão me apertar, largava-lhe os lábios, gemendo baixo em reação aos seus toques.

As mãos se afastaram de meu corpo por um instante. Murmurei em reprovação e ele sorriu. Colocou minhas pernas sobre si, me deixando completamente vulnerável e corado. Introduziu o indicador na minha entrada. Esta o recusava apertando lhe com intensidade.

Mordi os lábios para suportar a dor. Tinha medo de que aquilo pudesse acabar diante de minhas reclamações. A preocupação foi inútil. Meu amado já havia notado a tática e chamou mais uma vez a minha atenção. Estava tenso como se aquela fosse nossa primeira noite. Ele me sorriu e pediu que eu relaxasse. E foi o que fiz. Parecia estar dando certo até que o senti ainda mais fundo. Arqueei o corpo em desespero:

- Aaaah!

- É doloroso, sem ninguém para tocá-lo por muito tempo, não é? - sussurrou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, me dando outro beijo, dessa vez mais profundo e sensual.

Sem qualquer aviso, colocou outro de seus dedos em mim e gritei mais uma vez.

- Quer que eu pare?

- Tá tudo bem - murmurei, pressionando os olhos - Continue...

Aquilo pareceu impulsioná-lo. Retirou os dedos e posicionou o próprio membro.

Ele entrou dentro de mim vagarosamente, me fazendo gritar continuamente enquanto o sentia invadir meu corpo. A expressão de dor em minha face, misturava-se com o prazer de tê-lo novamente.

- Continue - disse tímido, em tom quase inaudível.

E ele atendeu o pedido. Se movimentava com dificuldade, introduzindo e retirando lentamente para que meu corpo se acostumasse. Aos poucos a velocidade foi aumentando tal qual a força das estocadas. Suspirava, gemia de modo a inspirá-lo a continuar me penetrando, até que ficamos exaustos.

Ele conhecia meu corpo como ninguém. Sabia que aquela seria a última estocada e que seria significativa. Estava prestes a deixar que o gozo se espalhasse. E ele entrou, tão fundo que pensei que morreria naquele instante, mas, como se fosse possível, coloquei as mãos em volta de seu pescoço e o puxei ainda mais para dentro do meu ser.

"Eu te amo" foi o que ele disse antes que meu grito quase o ensurdecesse.

- Aaaaaah... Sensei!!

Senti um calor diferente, era molhado e estava preenchendo-me. Deitou sobre mim e retirou seu membro.

- Desculpe...

Sua semente era o que me preenchia. Ao ver seu rosto envergonhado e desajeitado, só pude sorrir e achar a coisa mais amável do mundo.

- Ahnn...

Foi meu sêmen que jorrou dessa vez, encharcando nossos corpos com o "fruto" de nosso prazer, não, de nosso elo.

Sorrimos e continuamos a nos admirar.

- Então... Faz muito tempo que você não é tocado, não é?

- Sensei! - franzi o cenho, as bochechas rosadas de constrangimento.

- Deve estar doendo muito, não é?

Virei o rosto.

- Você não tinha saudades de me sentir dentro de você? - sussurrava maliciosamente em meu ouvido.

- N-NÃO!

"Não diga coisas embaraçosas como essa!!"

- Então por que implorou pra que eu o tomasse?

- Não lembro de ter implorado... - disse orgulhoso, o rosto ainda vermelho.

- "Continue..." você disse. O olhar implorando "Sensei, por favor.."

Corei violentamente. "Esse idiota...o que ele tá pensando??"

Ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado, envolvendo meu corpo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra afagava meus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Como senti falta de você...

"Eu sinto o mesmo"

- Sensei...

- Hum?

- Me promete uma coisa?

Ele olhou em meus olhos e disse sério:

- O que quiser.

- Que não vai sair mais da minha vida.

Não acreditei que havia dito algo daquele tipo. Fiquei corado e envergonhado pela fala, mas ele me sorriu daquela maneira gentil e me disse com seu olhar penetrante:

- Sempre serei seu "sensei". Apesar de que é você quem me ensina sobre o mundo e sobre mim mesmo. Sou muito grato à você, Hikaru.

Continuei envergonhado e não disse nada. Ele não prometeu afinal, mas, sentia como se aquele desprendimento dele, fosse uma forma de me manter preso a ele e, sempre dá certo.

- Gostou do quimono? Comprei pra você participar do festival, mas, não deu certo - disse um tanto desapontado - De qualquer forma ficou lindo em você - sorriu, dando-me um beijo na bochecha.

Corei.

- Deve ter sido caro... Ah não! Está manchado agora. O seu também - toquei o tecido que o cobria parcialmente.

- Tudo bem. Eu tiro isso num instante - disse orgulhoso.

- Mas...

- Tudo bem. Apenas confie no seu professor - sorriu.

Nosso elo é muito mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Não importa se mais desafios vierem nos atormentar, continuaremos juntos. Eu acredito nisso.

- Eu amo você, sensei.

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu também, Hikaru-kun.

FIM

[1]Kami-sama: Deus

[2]Obi: Faixa de pano que tem como função amarrar o quimono.


End file.
